


Puppy Love

by lrhaboggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anthology, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Funny, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Random - Freeform, Romance, Short, SuperCorp, Weird, farley - Freeform, oisin - Freeform, puppy, queer, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Oisin and Farley meet at a dog park and after coming to realize how infatuated their owners are with each other, they are quick to take up the roles of wingmen and prove to the world why dogs are (wo)man's best friends.





	1. Love at First Sight

"Farley! I'm home!" Kara singsonged as she stepped into her apartment. The little black and white dog that had been curled up asleep in the corner of the apartment sprung to life in response to Kara's call.

" _Oh! You're home! You're home! You're finally home!"_ she barked excitedly as Kara came closer.

"Sorry I'm late, old girl," Kara said as she knelt down to scratch her beloved pooch's ears. "Cat Grant kept me late at work today!"

" _Cat Grant?"_ Farley's joy turned into disapproval. _"See? Didn't I tell you that no good would ever come from someone called "Cat"? I don't get what you see in her!"_ she shook her head indignantly while Kara continued to recall the day's drama with a fond smile on her face. Farley really would never know why Kara seemed to like someone named after the evilest creatures on the planet so much...

" _Cats! You can never trust any of them!"_

But Farley's displeasure with Cat evaporated the moment Kara asked her next question.

"Wanna go for a walkie?!"

" _As if you have to ask!"_ suddenly, Farley was bouncing around like a rabbit once again, running to and fro as Kara laughed.

"Well, you're going to have to hold still for at least two seconds if you want to go!" she teased as she grabbed Farley's leash. Farley obliged and, for exactly two seconds, stood still as Kara hooked her up. The moment the leash was on, however, Farley took off, bolting towards the door.

" _Come on, Mom! Before it gets dark out!"_ Farley whined as she and Kara left the apartment once again.

10 minutes later, the two were at the nearby dog park and as soon as they arrived, Kara let Farley back off her leash.

"Go have a good time!" Kara whispered to her fondly.

" _I will, Mom!"_ came the yipping reply as Farley gave Kara a quick lick on the cheek before bolting merrily away once again.

Farley spent a good 20 minutes just roaming the park, meeting up with old friends and exploring her old favorite haunts. After a time, though, she noticed one scrawny-looking hound sitting by himself off to the side of the park. He did not turn away anyone who came to talk to him, but he clearly was not looking for company. This surprised and intrigued Farley.

" _What is he doing? Doesn't he know that this is a dog park? Doesn't he know he's supposed to be social here?"_ she asked herself, and her curiosity finally got the best of her. Without further ado, then, she trotted on up to him and boldly introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Farley! What's yours?" and he turned a long face to her and answered with a shy, meek voice.

"I'm Oisin," he flicked his ears nervously.

"Oisin, huh?" Farley took a moment to pronounce his name carefully. "You sure are a quiet fella, aren't ya?!"

"I guess," came the shy and sheepish reply.

"Well, that's ok, I like quiet!" Farley promised, tail wagging like crazy.

"Oh you do, do you?" just for a split second, something like a teasing sarcasm crept into Oisin's voice and it was enough to genuinely surprise Farley, increasing her intrigue exponentially. Hmmm, so maybe this Oisin whippet fellow wasn't as shy as he seemed!

"I like you!" she decided, genuinely tickled by his unexpectedly witty and dry humor. "Want to go on a walk with me?" and she was surprised again seconds later when he agreed, standing up slowly before gesturing for her to lead the way.

For the next 20 minutes, the two chatted idly about everything and nothing. Oisin was a secretive fellow, but he seemed very happy with life and very fond of his owner. He would give no details about her except for how much he adored her.

"I like to keep my private life private," he said when Farley asked why he was so very secretive.

"Very well," came the reluctant but resigned reply, though Farley spoke more than enough for both of them, chattering his ears off about her own life, not skipping over a single detail, but he did not look annoyed. Instead, he seemed content to listen to her chatter, the way one might listen to the soothing babbling of a brook while walking through the woods.

At last, though, their walk and talk were interrupted by a female human shouting in the distance.

"Oisin! Oisin!" and Oisin's ears pricked up at once.

"My owner!" he gasped in sheer delight, then before Farley could even blink, he was gone, sprinting faster than a speeding bullet to the human.

"Wow, he's fast!" Farley barked to herself. One second he was there, and the next he was already halfway down the trail away from her. She struggled to keep up and by the time she managed to catch up with Oisin, he was already leashed up and ready to go.

"Weren't you at least going to say goodbye?" she teased as she panted.

"Oh, sorry!" Oisin gave her a sheepish smile. "I just heard my owner and forgot everything else..."

"Awww, puppy love," Farley teased. Oisin's ears twitched but he said nothing in response.

Right then, Oisin's owner turned her attention to Farley. She was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and gray-green eyes.

"Oh! Hello little one! Where did you come from?" she asked, kneeling down to pet Farley.

"Oooh! I can see why you like her!" Farley murmured the moment the woman began to caress her. Oisin laughed at her, nodding his big head.

"She is wonderful, isn't she?" he asked and Farley could only growly happily in agreement as Oisin's owner continued to lavish her in affection.

A few seconds later, then, who else should show up but Farley's own owner?

"Farley! There you are!" she cried, eyes bright as she advanced upon the little black and white dog, but the second she caught sight of the woman petting her dog, she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Hi, uhhhh, hello there! Hi!" she choked, suddenly sounding very nervous. Oisin and Farley both looked at her in interest and confusion.

"Oh! Hi!" Oisin's owner seemed completely unaffected by whatever it was that had caused Farley's to look so nervous and shy.

" _What's wrong with-?"_ Oisin began, cocking his ears amusedly at the stuttering, sputtering Kara Danvers.

" _No idea,"_ came Farley's equally amused reply, both of them intrigued by why Kara suddenly seemed to be unable to speak.

"I'm assuming she's yours?" Oisin's owner continued, standing up and gesturing fondly at Farley. Farley puffed up her chest proudly and Oisin snickered at her. She ignored it.

"Yes, she is, and her name is Farley!" Kara continued to trip over her own words.

"Yes, I know, I heard," Oisin's owner smiled at Kara, looking just as amused and intrigued as the two dogs were by her change in behavior.

"Ah, well, I, uhhh, I'm guessing that one's yours?" Kara pointed pathetically at Oisin.

"Yes, his name is Oisin!" Oisin's owner's amused smile turned into one of genuine pride as she introduced her whippet to Kara.

"Well, he is a handsome fella!" Kara giggled nervously.

"Thank you," came the amused reply. "Might I ask what _your_ name is?"

"My-? Mine? Oh! Uhhh... yeah! It's Kara! Kara Danvers!" Kara awkwardly stuck out a hand at Oisin's owner.

"I'm Lena," came the reply as Oisin's owner stuck out her own hand to receive Kara's. Kara looked too starstruck to even question why Lena had not mentioned her last name even though Kara had given hers. Instead, she just stood there with a dreamy expression as Lena shook her hand.

During that handshake, it was Lena's turn to start acting funny.

" _What is she doing?"_ Oisin muttered. Lena had suddenly looked away and bitten her lip, but she was still clinging to Kara's hand. Oisin had seen Lena on TV before, usually at interviews or press conferences. In every single event, they would do the handshake thing, but the handshakes never lasted long. For some reason here, though, Lena seemed to have forgotten to let go of Kara's hand. And then Lena finally looked back up at Kara. The second their eyes met, both dogs heard their owners' heartbeats speeding up.

" _This is really weird,"_ Oisin shook his head as the two women continued to stare deeply into one another's eyes, hands _still_ linked.

" _Wait a minute! I think I know what's going on!"_ Farley was the first one to figure out what the held gazes and hands meant. _"I think Kara and Lena like each other!"_ then she was quick to explain.

Although humans and dogs bonded in wildly different ways, Farley still knew enough to understand what was going on.

" _In humans, there's this thing called "being in love" and it's sort of when two humans really like one another and like being together all the time like playmates and sometimes it happens really fast and they call it "love at first sight"- fitting name, right?- and I think that's what's happening to Kara right now! She's had me for a few years so I know how she gets when she's "being in love". She gets all giggly and nervous and I can always feel this weird tension and fear radiating off of her, but it's not a bad fear! It's like a good and excited one! And she always looks so doofy and gets real smiley all the time, like me whenever she asks if I want to go for a walkie!"_

While Farley explained, tail starting to wag in excitement again, Oisin looked back up at Kara and Lena. The two had finally let go of each other's hands, but now they were looking all weird and giggly, just like Farley was saying.

" _You don't think Lena is "being in love", do you?"_ the whippet asked the smaller dog in interest. Lena lived a rather lonely life and had no other humans that she was close with. As such, Oisin had no idea what her attraction signs looked like. Farley had far more experience since Kara had had several boyfriends while Farley was around. She was alone at the moment, but Farley still knew what all of Kara's signs looked like. Oisin was keen to know if the signs were universal, or at the very least, if Lena were displaying the same thing. It certainly looked that way.

" _I don't know,"_ Farley confessed, studying Lena's body language closely. _"I can't speak for your owner, but she is doing that weird thing where she keeps looking at Kara's eyes and then not,"_ both dogs turned their attention on Lena who, just like Farley had said, was continuously stealing glances at Kara before looking away again, her smile growing wider and wider every single time she did this.

Both the dogs were intrigued by what was unfolding before them. And both of them could hear their owners' heartbeats and, just like Farley had said, they did both seem to be displaying those positive fear signs. Oisin could smell the nerves and tension radiating off of Lena, but it wasn't a bad or angry fear, like she was worried for her safety. It was an excited and jumpy fear, like the thrill of going on a hunt. Was Lena hoping to catch Kara? If Farley's words were anything to go by, it was possible. Oisin could only continue to stare up at his owner with interest.

" _What's gotten into you, mum? I've never seen you like this before!"_

But in due time, Lena and Kara finally managed to pry themselves away from each other.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Ms. Danvers," Lena said at last, looking away for the last time, grip tightening on Oisin's leash. "I do have to get home now, but I do hope this isn't the last time we talk?"

"I hope not either," Kara replied, that dreamy smile still on her face.

" _Mom! You look like a doof!"_ Farley complained, but Kara wasn't paying her the slightest attention at all. Instead, she only watched as Lena walked away, Oisin in tow. But that was when Farley realized something. How would Lena and Kara meet up again if neither woman had remembered to ask for the other's "number"?

Farley still didn't quite understand what humans meant when they asked for each other's numbers, but it seemed to have something to do with being able to call another human back even if the two humans in question were far apart. They would pull out little squares, phones, and put each other's numbers in the phones for later use. Kara and Lena had failed to do this.

Thinking quickly, Farley backed up until she was safely behind Kara. She angled her head and quickly began to gnaw at her collar. After a bit of fiddling, she managed to free her dog tag. She knew that it had Kara's "number" on it. She barked once, attracting Oisin's attention, then while Kara continued to stare at Lena, she waved the little tag in the air. Oisin understood at once and began to drag Lena back over to Kara. Even if Lena didn't have any other human companions, Oisin would see her on her phone all the time, talking about numbers that she needed so she could find these mysterious other businesspeople later on. Oisin knew what Farley was doing and he was quick to run back to her, Lena in tow.

Lena seemed surprised to feel Oisin tugging her backwards, but when she caught sight of Kara still staring at her even though they were both supposed to have been going their separate ways, she began to look shy and nervous again. Oisin heard her heart speed up for a second time and he felt certain that Farley had been correct, both of their owners were having love-at-first-sight. Why else would Lena had reacted so strangely just to see Kara still staring at her even after she'd turned to go?

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Lena asked, fiddling with Oisin's leash as he dragged her back over to Kara.

"Huh? Wha-? No?" Kara heartrate also increased when Lena drew near once more.

"Oh, well, Oisin was dragging me back here and I didn't know if you had called my name, or-" Lena trailed off awkwardly, embarrassedly. That was when Farley walked over to her, whining as she offered her tag up to Lena.

"What's this?" Lena and Kara both looked surprised, but the moment they realized what Farley had given to Lena, they both turned red again.

"Oh my," Lena murmured, looking like she was fighting hard to stifle a laugh. Kara, meanwhile, looked absolutely mortified. The dogs, however, exchanged sly grins, neither of them missing how intently Lena was studying Farley's nametag, or rather, the phone number engraved upon it.

A few minutes later, some of the initial awkwardness had passed and Lena and Kara managed another farewell, Lena returning Farley's nametag to Kara with an amused smirk. Kara still looked mortified.

"Your dog is quite the wing-girl," Lena teased as she returned Farley's tag. "But I am glad she's so very clever. She managed to remember what I was almost forgot!" she gave the little dog an impressed and amused smile.

"Ha ha, yeah, clever..." Kara fidgeted nervously while Farley continued to look proud of herself. Lena had since put Kara's number into her phone and she looked very pleased while Kara looked on the verge of a meltdown (for better or worse). Farley could only smile. Talk about puppy love!

" _I hope this isn't the last time we talk?"_ Farley asked Oisin playfully as their owners finally managed to part, for real this time.

" _I hope not either,"_ Oisin replied with a grin, and somehow, both of them already knew that this would be very far from the last time that they ever met. If anything, their friendship was only just beginning, and something even more was just about to start for their two owners...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired off of Leapyearbaby29's comment about how one of my previous fics acted as Farley and Oisin's debut into the world of SuperCorp fanfic, I present to you a more official Farley and Oisin debut. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how accurate their personalities are, but I've written it that while Farley is a feisty little devil, Oisin's a bit more levelheaded and calm, but he has the same hidden depths that his owner does. 
> 
> (And I do have a few future chapters up and coming for anyone who wants more of this and they will all combine into a weird "marvelous misadventures of Farley and Oisin" anthology. This was just an introductory chapter.)


	2. Pups That Play Together Stay Together

After that meeting with the pretty Lena lady, Kara spent the entire next week in a haze of pleasure. Farley could see how interested she was in the woman because she acted goofy and silly and overly happy all the time. She also kept bumping into things in her own apartment just because she was always texting the other woman.

" _Hey! Watch it!"_ Farley yelped as Kara nearly tripped over her as well.

"Oh! Shoot! Farley, honey, baby! I'm so sorry!" Kara jumped back like a singed cat, quick to apologize.

" _It's fine, mom, just watch where you're going next time, ok?"_ Farley whined back up at Kara as Kara knelt down to pet her. In doing so, Farley managed to catch a glimpse of Kara's phone. Although she was not able to read human-speak very well, she was able to recognize a few words like "park" "walk" "dog" "happy" and "fun" and she also noted that Kara had sent a few of those yellow smiley faces and red hearts, both of which Farley knew to symbolize happiness and love (or at least fondness and affection).

 _"Oooh! Mom! I think she likes you!"_ Farley yipped as she twisted away from Kara to better look at the screen. Kara had been the one to send the yellow smiley faces while it was Lena who sent the red heart.

"Oh! Right!" Kara was quick to stand up again, nearly knocking Farley over for a second time in her haste to respond to Lena's text.

" _Ouch! Mom!"_ Farley whined, but this time, Kara was too fixated on her phone to notice poor old Farley.

" _Lovesick whelp!"_ the little dog growled, but she couldn't stop a small wag of her tail as she saw Kara's face split into another massive smile, a high-pitched whine of excitement pulling itself from her throat.

This had been the norm in the Danvers apartment, Kara almost always locked in conversation with Lena, or grinning like an idiot and rambling on about her when Lena was unable to respond. The two had only met once but Kara was already able to give a near-perfect description of the other woman, as Farley well knew, because she heard Kara talk about the woman all the time.

" _Honestly, mom, I think you say her name more than mine!"_ the dog had once told her owner, but there was amusement as she said it. Kara, meanwhile, was busy musing on how Lena might feel about her, and if Lena thought about her as much as Kara thought about Lena.

" _I also wonder if poor Oisin has to listen to Lena ramble on about you as much as I have to listen to you ramble on about her!"_ Farley barked, but just like always, Kara didn't even seem to hear her.

By the end of that week, though, another meeting between the two lovestruck humans finally came around. Instead of going to the park, Lena was just going to visit Kara's apartment instead and they were going to have dinner while Oisin and Farley got to play together again.

" _Oh! Goodie!"_ Farley's tail began to wag like crazy as Kara mentioned how Oisin would be visiting with Lena that evening, then they both spent the rest of the afternoon rigorously preparing for their dinner guests for later that night. While Kara cooked and cleaned, Farley tidied up her space in the apartment and groomed herself. As soon as Kara had dinner finished (having only needed to start over once because part of it was burned), she zoomed into her bedroom to change into something nice. Farley remained by the door, pacing impatiently back and forth in front of it. Kara's nervousness was starting to infect her and all she could do was wag her tail and pant as her claws clicked back and forth across the floor.

 _"C'mon, Oisin! C'mon, Oisin! C'mon, Oisin!"_ she muttered under her breath. In the bedroom, Kara was saying the same thing, only the name on her lips was a little different than the one on Farley's. As she combed her hair, fixed her makeup and put on some nicer clothing, she was very aware of how hard her heart was beating in her chest. It was like it, too, was calling impatiently out for Lena, eager to see her once again.

At last, then, the wait was over, and Lena and Oisin arrived at Kara's front door.

"Lena! Hi!" Kara got that stupid look on her face again, eyes going comically wide, as she opened the door to allow her guest inside.

"Oisin!" Farley yapped excitedly. Oisin was nowhere near as outwardly enthused, always a rather quiet and meek soul, but the way his tail began to wag was more than enough to convey his happiness at seeing the smaller dog once again. He still felt a bit intimidated by her spirit and would've preferred a quieter companion, but Farley was nice enough, so Oisin forced himself to step inside the apartment and towards the little dog who had since become a literal blur of excitement.

"Sorry about her!" Kara laughed as she looked down at the hyperactive Farley. "Hope she isn't bothering your dog."

"No, Oisin will be fine," Lena laughed back, scratching the hound's ears. "Isn't that right, baby?"

" _Yes, mum,"_ came the jokingly reluctant growl, then while he trotted patiently over to Farley, Lena and Kara made their way into the kitchen. It was a very pleasant evening, both couples locked in conversation. While Lena and Kara chatted idly about their past week, Farley was busily interrogating Oisin about how he had been and what life with Lena was like. Just like before, Oisin behaved as a dog of very few words, preferring secrecy to chattiness, but Farley was talkative enough to cover for his own more quiet and introverted nature.

"-been tripping over things all week!" Farley continued to yap with laughter, Oisin listening patiently to her very long and detailed story. Occasionally, he would huff with laughter. Although Lena sounded more reserved and restrained than Kara, some of the things Kara had done over the past week were eerily similar to what Lena had done. Lena may not have almost tripped over him 28 times, but she had once overfilled a cup of coffee because she'd been too busy reading a text Kara had sent her. Another time, she nearly forgot an important piece of paper for work because she'd rushed out of the house so fast. And the only reason she'd been in a rush was because she'd lost track of time, texting Kara.

Oisin told Farley all of these things and her laughter got even louder, pelt shaking with amusement as she envisioned Lena accidentally trashing her house all because she was so excited to see Kara again.

"She was!" Oisin agreed, sounding truly excited for the first time that night. "When they planned to have dinner together, she spent nearly an hour trying to find something pretty to wear. She almost never cares that much about what she puts on!" both dogs turned their heads towards the dinner table. Lena was wearing a simple black dress, but it was very elegant, and from the way Kara kept on staring at it, it certainly was doing its job.

"She even began trying to spiff me up a bit!" Oisin continued, turning back to Farley. "She spent 30 minutes trying to brush me out and make me all handsome, worrying and whining the entire time!"

"Sounds like Kara and I," Farley snickered as she recounted the deep clean they had dragged their apartment through in the hours preceding dinner.

But the night was brought to a rather sour end, at least for the two dogs. It had happened while Lena and Kara were cleaning up, moving their plates over to the sink.

"So, you never did tell me where you worked," Kara said, realizing that Lena had only ever used vague terms like "businesswoman" and "business meeting" and "merger/takeover/stocks". They were words that indicated a rather fancy corporate company, but never once had any brand name come out of the discussion. Kara was curious now to know why Lena was so very secretive.

In that one little question, Lena suddenly looked deeply uncomfortable, but she only hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"I work at L-Corp," she admitted, and Kara's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"You're Lena Luthor!" and that was when the trouble started between Farley and Oisin.

"Luthor?!" Farley hopped up at once, already bristling. It was a name she'd only heard a few times before, but every time it was spoken, it was always spoken in hushed, wary and disgusted tones. It was not a name brought up in polite or normal conversation. Instead, it was only spoken in cracks and crevices and corners, a dark name that was spoken only in hushed secrecy. From what Farley did manage to garner, this Luthor man, Lex as they called him, was a monster. An evil human, cruel and monstrous, great and terrible. In simpler terms, he was a very bad boy. Farley had not known that Lex had had a littermate.

But Farley wasn't the only one to hop up and bristle. A sudden burst of energy seemed to overtake Oisin and he was swift to hop up as well, growling with a surprisingly fierce and low timbre as he fought back against Farley's outrage.

"NO!" he snarled. "I know what you're thinking, but no!"

"So she _is_ Lex's littermate?" Farley demanded, ears flattening and teeth flashing.

"Yes," Oisin admitted, mirroring her posture. "But she is _nothing_ like him!"

"Impossible!" Farley shot back. "If they were littermates, they grew up in the same den together, in the same pack. How can she be any less evil?"

"Because even though they grew up together, they moved on to very different lives!" Oisin shot back threateningly.

"Did they really though?" Farley dared to challenge. "After all, the pups that play together stay together. Those who wean with one another are bound to lean on one another!"

"Are you really questioning my judgment?!" Oisin raised up to full height. Even though he was still pathetically and embarrassingly scrawny, the houndish side of him was coming out in spades. "She adopted me! She raised me! I know her better than anyone else and I know far more about her than any narrow-minded, judgmental, stupid little whelp like you could ever hope to know!"

Then Oisin was off, growling about how Lena had taken him in when no one else had wanted him. He told Farley about all the kind things she'd ever done for him, starting from his early adoption and going all the way up to present day (and it was a very long, thorough list indeed). Not only that, though, Oisin was quick to tell Farley about all the strife Lena had been put through, not because of what _she_ had done, but because of what others had done to _her_. He told her about all of her miseries and insecurities, all of the fear and loathing she felt not because _she_ was evil, but because the rest of the world was.

"I'm sure you've heard all of the human nonsense about how certain dog breeds are naturally dangerous and deadly?" Oisin demanded. "First it was German Shepherds, and now it's Pit Bulls. All of those innocent dogs demonized and even _slaughtered_ because mankind has insisted that they are somehow more evil than any other? That's what this world has done to my Lena!"

Oisin finally shook his head in pure disgust. How many nights would Lena come home crying? How many nights would Lena start drinking from all those fancy glass bottles full of that smelly amber liquid? It only ever took a few bottles before she would start acting... different, and weird, and even scary at times. Sometimes she would scream, sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would just pass out and refuse to wake up again. Oisin hated it. Nothing scared him more than when Lena started drinking too many of those bottles. But what could he do except watch? Any time he tried to stop her, she would push him away, not even speaking like a normal human anymore, but instead making feral growling noises before opening another bottle. It always scared and saddened him terribly.

But in every instance, similar threads and themes popped up, most of them having to do with other people who thought in the same way that Farley did: that the pups that weaned together would lean together. As if that were true! How many pups were separated by the time they got older? Given away to different humans all over the place. Did they still lean together after departure? Did they grow up exactly alike after they had all been taken away to different homes across the country? No. So why did Farley still believe all of that nonsense?!

"But she's a Luthor!" Farley tried to argue. She was not afraid of Oisin, but she was a bit intimidated by how angry he had suddenly become. She'd gotten it into her head that Oisin was very meek and docile, but this show of anger and protectiveness had just overturned all of those silly little notions. Oisin was not a gentle dog. And it was that one, weak little argument from Farley that finally tore a loud bark from Oisin's throat. It was a shocking sound and it actually made Farley whimper. She did not think that Oisin would ever really harm her, not when Kara and Lena were right there, but it was a little unsettling to see such a quiet, passive, pensive dog become so fierce and angry.

"Oisin!" Lena was the first to whip around, racing over to the hound in attempt to calm him down before he actually lashed out at Farley.

"Farley!" Kara ran right after Lena, quickly putting herself between the two dogs in attempt to block them both off.

What followed was Lena and Kara each attempting to soothe their respective dogs.

"What's gotten into you?!" Kara demanded sadly of Farley.

" _Mom! She's a Luthor!"_ Farley barked in reply, struggling to get back in front of Kara so that she could "protect" her from Lena and Oisin. This earned another growl from Oisin, but Lena was quick to hush him.

"Oisin! Sweetie! Calm down!" she pleaded gently, placing a hand on his long muzzle. She turned around to look at Kara apologetically, remorse in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about this, I don't know what's gotten into him!"

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine," Kara promised quickly. "Maybe he's just tired? Farley can be a bit tiresome."

" _Mom!"_ Farley whined, but Kara put a hand on her muzzle as well.

"Maybe you're right," Lena's shoulders slumped a little in relief that Kara wasn't angry at her, or Oisin, for snapping at poor little Farley. Lena shot her hound another withering look, embarrassed, angry, hurt and disappointed. But then she turned back around to speak to Farley.

"Is she ok?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Kara promised with a weak smile, looking just as embarrassed and disappointed, but Farley didn't hear that note of disapproval in her owner's voice because she was too busy looking up at Lena. She saw genuine compassion and empathy in Lena's eyes and Lena was still crouched down at Oisin's side. She tilted her head and gave Farley an almost submissive look and it actually caught the little dog very much off guard. She couldn't help but blink in surprise. She had seen a picture of Lex once, and his eyes had been hollow and dark, cruel and frightening. There was only dominance in the way he stood, even when he was stuck chained up and behind bars. None of that was visible in Lena now. There was only a silent asking for forgiveness, her eyes searching and wide, concerned and docile.

It caught Farley so off guard that she fell silent, ceasing her barking not because she felt any better, but because she did not know how to react to a good Luthor. And as much as she hated to admit it, the look Lena was giving her was not false or acted. That was genuine humility and kindness in Lena's eyes and posture. She could not have faked it so well. Farley lowered her ears, not in a territorial fit of anger, but in something resembling embarrassment and apology. Maybe she had misjudged the Luthor after all?

Oisin, however, was still very much on edge, looking seconds away from lunging. He narrowed his eyes at Farley, stubbornly placing his head on Lena's shoulder.

" _Don't worry, mum, I won't let them hurt you,"_ he promised with a gentle rumble. Farley finally looked away from him, staring guiltily down at her paws as Lena continued to stare at her with undisguised affection and worry.

"Maybe it's time I go home," Lena said at last. "I think I may have overstayed my welcome."

"No! Nonsense! Not at all!" Kara suddenly snapped back to life, reaching out to touch Lena's arm, but stopping a second before she actually touched the Luthor, looking embarrassed at how desperate she probably looked.

"I mean, uhhh, it's fine if you need to get home, I shouldn't have kept you so long..." she muttered.

"Not at all," Lena replied with a smile, looking relieved at how little Kara seemed to hold against her. "I quite enjoyed our time together tonight."

"Yes, me too, so did I," Kara continued to grin like a fool. Farley did not understand why Kara seemed so trusting of a Luthor, but she was still reeling from that tender look Lena had given her, so she remained quiet, eyes on her paws. Oisin was still glaring at her, hunching protectively around Lena's shoulders, like a guard dog.

"Maybe you can come over to my place next time?" Lena asked then.

"Next time?" Kara echoed, looking amazed and almost disbelieving.

"There will be a next time, won't there?" Lena's eyebrows suddenly furrowed in concern. "I would like to be able to repay your hospitality..."

"Oh! Yes! Uhhh, of course!" Kara promised quickly. "But uhhh, don't look at it as a payback. Friends don't keep tabs like that," Kara gave Lena an awkward little smile but Lena's face lit up like the sun when she heard Kara call her a friend. She finally stood up again, keeping a tight grip on Oisin, but she looked much happier in that one moment than she had for the entirety of the visit.

"Very well then!" she smiled, unable to hide a goofy grin of her own. "Maybe I'll text you some possible dates when I get home?"

"I'd like that very much," Kara replied, staring dreamily at Lena's face.

Once again, the two women held each other's gazes for an unusually long period of time, but then at last, Lena finally turned to go.

"Goodnight, Kara. Sleep well," she said softly as she finally took leave of the Danvers apartment.

"Sleep well, Lena," Kara replied, watching her go, that dreamy look still on her face. Oisin gave the two Danvers one last guarded look before obediently following his owner away from that horrible hovel. Farley, meanwhile, finally looked up, not to watch Oisin leave, but to watch Lena.

It was funny, she and Oisin had been so preoccupied with their little spat that neither of them had realized that while they were hung up on Lena's last name and whether there was a correlation between it and her sense of morality, these little facts had meant nothing to Kara. While Farley had been so caught up about having a Luthor in her home, Kara had dismissed any and all concerns with ease, taking it all in stride. Sure, hearing that this Lena was _the_ Lena Luthor had caught her a bit off guard, but while Farley was so preoccupied with the little things, Kara had already come to love the Lena that she knew and had been very quick to accept Lena's last name. But both of their dogs had been so wrapped up in their own fight that they completely missed the fact that both of their owners were totally fine with Lena being a Luthor. But with that image of a gentle and concerned Lena still in her head, Farley began to change her mind as well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fic is a series of loosely connected one-shots. As such, I will post each new chapter chronologically, so don't be surprised if you see new chapters (like this one) wedged in between older ones. This is the first time Kara and Lena have met since meeting at the dog park in the first chapter, hence why I've moved this piece into the "chapter two" slot.


	3. First Kiss

Even though Lena and Kara managed to get in another date not too long after the first, Oisin and Farley were unable to see one another again for quite a while more. Kara opted not to bring Farley along with her when she went over to Lena's and then after that dinner had come and gone, Farley had no luck in ever finding Lena or Oisin at the local dog park.

" _Where are they, mom?"_ Farley whined as she and Kara explored the entire park together. Lena and Oisin were nowhere to be found. But Kara, who had the capability to speak with Lena whenever she wanted, was not at all troubled by Lena's absence. Farley, on the other paw, wanted desperately to see Oisin again and apologize for her behavior on that first date together. How could it happen if the two never had the chance to meet up? And Farley had no real way of contacting Oisin or Lena, or telling Kara to contact them on her behalf, so Farley could only wait impatiently, hoping that another chance to see the whippet again would present itself soon. She hoped that their one little fight had not been an impetus for a permanent ban of contact between the two of them. Farley certainly did want to see Oisin again eventually.

The little dog finally got her wish almost a month later, Kara and Lena choosing to meet up at the dog park once again at long, long last.

"How poetic," Lena snickered as she came into view. Kara was waiting for her on the bench where they first met about a month and a half prior.

"Lena!" Kara sprung up at once and Farley, despite her anxiousness to see Oisin again, couldn't help but laugh a little. She was certain that if Kara had had a tail, it would've been wagging at least a million miles an hour right now.

"Is Oisin not with you?" Kara asked next, and hearing that name made Farley's ears prick up hopefully. Good! Kara was finally asking the question she, herself, had so desperately wanted to ask for about a month now!

"Oh, he is," Lena promised and Farley nearly barked for joy. "I just let him off his leash to go play. He's probably hiding out under some shadier tree. You know how he is, he prefers to be alone," Lena smiled fondly as she thought about her dog and then she turned to Kara's.

"How is your little Farley doing?" she asked the human Danvers as she knelt down to caress the dog Danvers. While Kara answered, striking up a casual and pleasant conversation with the Luthor, Farley licked Lena's hands over and over again.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was so hard on you!"_ she whined. It was clear she still felt bad about what had happened at that first dinner, but the spat seemed to have faded completely from Lena's memory because she laughed as she felt Farley licking her hand so enthusiastically.

"What a cute little girl!" Lena cooed as Farley continued to lick her.

"I think she might've missed you," Kara laughed, finally unhooking Farley from her leash.

"Well, I've missed her too!" Lena continued to giggle, then she turned to look up at Kara. "I've missed you as well," she said, and then she finally stood up again, offering a hand to the human Danvers. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kara replied, smile widening considerably. She did not hesitate to take Lena's hand, but before she and the Luthor could begin their little walkabout she turned back to Farley.

"Have fun," she said. "And be nice to Oisin if you see him, ok?" maybe Lena might've forgotten the little dog fight, but Kara hadn't.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Lena assuaged Farley's fears. "Oisin, I am sure, is already over that. I think he was just being a little grouch!" That was when the pair began their little walk around the park. As they walked away, Farley watched them go, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as Lena's words swirled around her mind. Was it true? Had Oisin really forgiven her already? Well, there was only one way to find out!

20 minutes later, Farley was happy to say that Lena had been correct. Although the initial greeting between the two dogs was a little bit frosty, it didn't take long for Oisin to admit that he had already forgiven Farley for her past transgressions.

"I'm still not exactly happy you were so short with my Lena, but I understand why you were," he admitted.

"I'm sorry about that," Farley's ears drooped, but Oisin shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, when Kara came over to have dinner with Lena, I saw the way that they interacted. Even if you had your reserves about Lena, I don't think that Kara did," Oisin paused to allow something like a smile cross his long face. "During that entire dinner, the two only laughed and chatted. I haven't seen Lena that happy or open in a long time. No reserves at all. And I think that's the first time anyone else has ever been over to her home!"

"Really?" Farley was genuinely amazed.

"Yeah, like I said, Lena's always been a rather lonely soul," Oisin's smile turned bittersweet. "I think your Kara really is working wonders for her. Lena really has never laughed quite that much before and she was so relaxed, talking about her last name. I have never seen that before. I have never ever heard her say the name "Luthor" without disgust before, but she certainly said it happily that night. Kara brought out something special in her and I'm so glad that she and Lena have grown to trust one another so deeply so quickly. I really am in debt to you both, you've made Lena so incredibly happy," Oisin swished his tail gently, a sincere and tender smile crossing his face again. _This_ was the Oisin Farley was more used to, the kind, quiet, sincere, polite and gentleman-ly hound. She felt her stomach twist a little as she looked at her paws shyly.

"I'm glad we were able to be so good for Lena. I think she deserves it," the smaller dog said at last.

"She does," Oisin agreed. "And it wouldn't have happened if you and I had never met, and if you hadn't ever given Lena Kara's number," he added respectfully. While Farley felt a little undeserving of such praise, Oisin refused to let her back out of it. As far as he was concerned, although it had been rather rude of Farley to be so judgmental at first, it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence and he was more than willing to give credit where it was due, completely ready to admit that without Farley, Lena may have never found Kara. Sure, Farley had made a mistake, but nobody was perfect, dog or human. And in Oisin's mind, that mistake was made up for by the fact that Farley had brought something wonderful into Lena's life: Kara.

And Oisin had to admit, he quite liked Farley as well. Maybe she was a tad too hyper for his taste, but she was kind, funny, playful, chatty, sweet, open, friendly, accepting and passionate. Oisin liked her, and he liked her ramblings and he liked her spirit. But most importantly for today, she had come to him humbly, apologizing for the way she had behaved with Lena. That was something that usually didn't happen. Seldom did people ever admit that they were wrong about Lena, even after she'd proved to them that she was far better than her brother. A great deal of people misjudged Lena, but a very tiny few ever owned up to that. Farley was in that small count, and for that, Oisin was more than ready to forgive her.

"Come on then," he said at last, smiling fondly down at her. "Tell me how you've been..." and then Farley was off, eagerly explaining everything in very dramatic and precise detail, the last of her nervousness and humility fading away as she realized that all had been forgiven. Oisin was more than content to let her talk. And talk. And talk. And talk.

After a while, however, the two dogs began to wonder where their owners had gotten off too. It was getting dark but they had yet to hear their names being called. Farley finally managed to exhaust every little last story she could think of and Kara and Lena still weren't back yet.

"Wanna go look for them?" Farley suggested.

"Sure," Oisin replied and the two dogs slowly got to their feet, walking side by side through the rapidly darkening park.

After about 10 minutes, Farley began to twitch anxiously.

"You don't think anything's happened to them, do you?" she asked her companion nervously.

"I hope not," Oisin replied, pulling his ears back a little.

"Ugh, wasn't that the part where you were supposed to comfort me?" Farley's whine raised in pitch and her tail began to swish.

"What do you mean?" Oisin asked distractedly, still searching the dark horizon for a sign of either of their owners.

"I mean, when I ask if anything's happened, aren't you supposed to be there to tell me that I'm being silly and that nothing has happened and that everything will turn out ok in the end?" Farley demanded and Oisin, even though things were growing tense, couldn't stop a huff of laughter.

"I ain't that kind of dog, my friend," he said. "I don't do the false comfort. Unfortunately, the only type of talk I'm good at is brutal honesty."

"I can tell," Farley grumbled back.

"Sorry," Oisin said, not sounding sorry at all. "I just prefer to look at things logically. We don't have time for fluff pieces."

"Luthor," Farley growled back, but this time, she was teasing. Through the darkness, she could see Oisin's posture straighten up with pride.

"Indeed I am," he said, sounding very satisfied indeed.

"Well, what do you know?" Farley was grinning too. "You managed to cheer me up!"

"I have?" Oisin sounded pleased with himself. "Good!" and the two dogs continued to look for their owners together, feeling a bit better as they continued to explore the park.

"Wait a minute!" after a couple more minutes of walking, Farley suddenly paused. "I think I caught a scent!" and instantly, her nose was to the ground as she led Oisin on across the crisscrossing park paths. The scent got stronger and stronger until Oisin managed to see them. As a sighthound, his eyes were amazingly good, strong and powerful. All he needed was the tiniest bit of movement and he would be able to see his targets. Even though it was Farley who managed to catch the scent first, it was Oisin who got the first glimpse.

"Oh, woah!" he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? What is it? What do you see?" Farley demanded, peering into the darkness. She trotted a bit closer until their owners' outlines came into view. Then she, like Oisin, stopped dead in her tracks. But while he looked as if he had no idea how to feel or react, Farley was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to run a lap around the entire park from sheer joy. Lena and Kara were sitting together on a park bench and kissing. And quite fiercely too. Their lips were locked and their hands were tangled in one another's hair. Kara was almost on Lena's lap at this point and through the darkness, Oisin and Farley could both see how furiously both of their owners' heads and hands and bodies were moving.

 _"How romantic!"_ Farley watched the two women kiss.

" _What are they doing?!"_ Oisin asked back. From his angle, it looked like the two were trying to eat one another's faces off. That couldn't be healthy, could it? Then again, humans could be really weird sometimes. Maybe face-eating was a sign of friendship and bonding?

" _They're kissing!"_ Farley answered as the taller, lankier dog took a few more steps forward. Now they were both peering down the path at the two women, who were still very unaware that they were currently being watched by their two dogs.

" _Kissing?"_ Oisin echoed. Now that Farley had said the word out loud, a memory of something flickered in Oisin's mind. Kissing. It wasn't quite _eating_ but if he could remember correctly, from the faint few memories he had about the word, it was what two people did when they really, really liked each other. It was when they would put their mouths on each other. And he remembered that sometimes Lena would do it to him. Usually, she would kiss his head. She did it on days where she felt especially happy and affectionate. So that was good. If Lena was kissing Kara, that meant she was feeling happy and affectionate, and that she really liked Kara.

Suddenly, Oisin felt like a fool for not having realized it sooner, but in his defense, Lena didn't go around kissing other humans very much (if at all, as far as he knew). The only type of kissing he knew was when she would kiss his head, which was vastly different than what Lena and Kara were doing right now. He had seen humans kissing humans before on occasion, usually on TV or whenever Lena would take him for a walk in the park, but it hadn't really sunk into his head what it meant until right now.

" _Kissing!"_ he cried as he finally understood. _"Lena and Kara are kissing!"_

" _Is it their first kiss?"_ Farley demanded, looking over the moon about what was going on. _"Oh! How romantic!"_

For a time, the two dogs watched their owners kiss until, at long last, the two women finally broke apart. On instinct, both of them began to retreat backwards, as if worried about being caught. But because it was growing dark out and because human eyes weren't anywhere near as good as dog eyes, neither Oisin nor Farley were caught before they managed to dart into a few nearby trees and hide underneath the foliage. They watched together in silence as Lena and Kara stood up from the bench and linked hands again before heading back down the trail towards the main part of the park. They were finally about to call Farley and Oisin so that they could all go home.

" _Come on! We'd better catch up to them before they wonder why we were all the way over here instead of back in the more open area of the park!"_ Farley growled softly to Oisin and the two took off sprinting through the darkened leaves, trying to cover up the fact that they had been spying on their owners. Sure enough, then, just a minute or two later, they heard Kara and Lena's voices calling out to them.

"Farley! Oisin! Farley! Oisin!" and the two dogs came running over obediently.

"There you guys are!" Kara bent over to rest her hands on her knees. "Did you two have fun?"

" _Yes, mom! Did you and Lena?"_ Farley yapped playfully, running right over to Kara.

"I'm glad that they're getting along," Lena sighed in relief as Oisin allowed her to harness him up again.

" _Don't worry, mum, that's all water under the bridge now,"_ he said, using a phrase that he'd heard her use a few times before. The two dogs panted happily up at their owners as their owners began to lead them away out of the dog park.

"It's getting late, it's time we go to bed," Lena muttered as she and the other three walked back towards the city streets.

" _Maybe we could spend the night at your house?!"_ Farley barked up at the Luthor hopefully. She still had yet to actually see what the house of Lena Luthor looked like and she couldn't deny that it piqued her curiosity.

When the two couples finally began to part, then, Farley tried to follow after the two Luthors.

"Oh! Farley! No, honey!" Kara laughed, tugging Farley backwards. "We can't go home with them tonight!"

" _But why not?"_ Farley whined adorably. Now it was Lena's turn to laugh.

"Awww, sweet little thing! Don't worry! You can visit some time later, I promise!" she vowed, bending down to scratch the little dog's head.

" _But why not tonight?"_ Farley whimpered sadly, though no answer was given to her. Instead, after a few seconds, Lena stood back up again and bade another soft, fond goodnight to the other Danvers standing in front of her before turning around to leave them. Oisin shot Farley one last look.

" _Don't worry, Farl, I'm sure you'll be over real soon,"_ he promised amusedly. _"I think Lena and Kara are going to be staying together for quite a while more and if that's anything to go by, you won't have to wait too long before you can come and visit my den. But farewell until that day!"_ then he turned away as well, obediently following his owner home. Both of the Danvers stared longingly after them even after they were out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just more Supercorp fluff, because why not? And of course, the Oisin-Farley reconciliation, because of course the two weren't going to stay mad at one another for long.


	4. Dogfight

In the months to follow that first kiss, Kara and Lena's romantic relationship continued to blossom beautifully. Paralleling that, Farley and Oisin's own friendship continued to grow as well. Farley finally got to see Lena's fancy-shmancy house and she had gone ballistic trying to explore every inch of it, treating each new room like its own adventure. And Oisin began to view the Danvers pack as an honorary add-on to the Luthor pack. And Kara and Lena were finally able to interact without stuttering and stammering like foolish pups. In short, all was right with the world. At least until it wasn't. The life of a Luthor was never easy, and when things decided to go wrong for a Luthor, they went _spectacularly_ wrong.

For all of the infamy to her name, most of National City usually left Lena to her own devices. Every once in a while, though, there would be someone bold enough to actively try and bring her harm. One of these people struck while Lena was out with Kara, Farley and Oisin.

"Ms. Luthor?" a low voice called out to Lena and she turned around in surprise and confusion. She quickly found herself staring down the barrel of a gun that looked like something right out of a sci-fi movie. It was large, metal, and very, very vicious.

"Let me guess, that thing can shoot out white-hot jets of plasma energy meant to vaporize anything it touches?" Lena said slowly, eyes widening as she discreetly put herself between Kara and their two dogs, raising her hands in surrender as she did so.

"Your brother sends his _warmest_ regards," came the sardonic reply.

"Of course he does," Lena replied, wincing a little at the mention of Lex.

First, the gun went off. Then, there was an explosion. An explosion? Farley, Oisin and Lena were all left stunned, metaphorically, but none of them were physically harmed. Wait. What? How? How on earth had that gun missed Lena? She had been standing right in front of it! And yet, she and the two dogs were, for the most part, unscathed. But even though they had survived the first blast, there were many more to follow. And not only that, but after the first jet of plasma was fired, creating a giant hole in the ground where the "bullet" did land, the chaos really picked up as everyone in the area began to scream and panic, turning everything into a mad dash for the nearest exit to the park. People and animals alike fled and panicked. Lena, meanwhile, struggled to get to her feet, rolling onto her knees with a grunt.

"KARA?!" she panicked, whipping her head around in attempt to find her girlfriend. That girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"KARA!" Lena began to fear that Kara might've been the one to take the blow for her, but before she could try and verify it, something grabbed her and the two dogs from behind and before any of them knew it, they were all airborne.

"Supergirl!" one human and two dogs cried out in surprise as the heroic visage of the Girl of Steel met their own.

"That man must be _barking_ mad! Trying to launch an attack in a public park!" came the chipper voice of their friendly neighborhood Kryptonian. While Oisin and Lena looked starstruck, Farley grinned like an idiot.

" _Mom! You did it!"_ she nuzzled Supergirl and whined softly in her ear so that only she could hear this sentence. Oisin and Lena were still too stunned, literally in shock, to have caught what Farley had just said to the Girl of Steel. The Girl of Steel, however, felt Farley's little tongue licking at her cheek eagerly and she smiled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to _drop_ in so unannounced, but we've got to get you out of here!" the Kryptonian continued to grin proudly.

"No! Wait! What about Kara Danvers?!" Lena began to struggle against Supergirl's grip, not that she was able to do much against the mighty Kryptonian. But even so, the other three with Lena were moved by her sense of devotion and dedication to the Danvers. She would've preferred to go back down to ground and face off against a guy with a plasma rifle than fly away to safety if she didn't know where Kara was.

"Don't worry," Supergirl replied. "I've got friends coming in and they'll find her!" But Lena didn't look convinced at all. "Besides, it's better this way!" Supergirl tried to insist. "If this man is after _you_ , the best thing we can do right now is get you out of here. He won't go after Kara because, as far as he knows, Kara is just some random woman you were talking with!"

But while Supergirl tried frantically to keep Lena on her side, Farley's ears twitched in surprise.

" _You haven't told her yet, mom?"_ the little dog asked. Although she knew full well that Kara almost never told anyone her secret identity, she was genuinely surprised to hear that she hadn't told Lena yet. They had been dating for several months now after all. But before Farley could say, or think, anything else, another plasma bolt shot up after them.

"Oh, _shoot_!" Supergirl looked over her shoulder to see Lena's attacker flying after them.

"He must have an anti-gravity capacitor!" Lena muttered angrily. If it was true that this guy was really working for Lex, then she was not at all surprised that he would also somehow have the power of flight, as well as the wicked plasma rifle.

"Well, two can play at that game!" the younger Luthor decided, and then she began to fiddle with her watch. After rotating the dial around the face a few times, she slammed her hand down back down onto the watch and a metal shell suddenly began to cover her entire body.

"What the-?" Supergirl nearly dropped Lena in her surprise.

"Let me go!" Lena replied as the metal shell continued to morph around her body. Before she was totally encased, she reached out and tugged at Oisin's collar. Suddenly, a metal suit started springing up all around him as well.

"What the-?" Supergirl repeated, meanwhile, Farley's eyes went impossibly big and wide.

" _Woah!"_ she gasped.

" _Lena's a bit... protective..."_ Oisin grinned at her before a metal mask slid itself over his face, sealing him in tight, then he and Lena both sprung out of Supergirl's arms and remained hovering in the air.

"You go home, Oisin! Go now!" Lena commanded, then she turned to Supergirl. "I can keep this guy distracted if you go find Kara!"

"But Lena-" Supergirl tried.

"Please!" Lena interrupted her. "Or _you_ can fight this guy and I'll try to find Kara!"

Before any verbal response could be given, though, another blast from the plasma gun interrupted them all. They all jumped backwards in different directions, trying to avoid the blow. It separated them and Supergirl ended up accidentally losing a grip on Farley.

"FARLEY!" Supergirl panicked and immediately shot down like a bullet. Oisin managed to reach the smaller dog first, however, having already been headed in that direction after the plasma gun was fired again.

" _HOLY RAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Farley howled as she fell.

" _I've got her!"_ Oisin barked at Supergirl. _"I've got you!"_ then he managed to fly up underneath the falling Farley and catch her in midair. She landed square on his back and looked absolutely stunned, shaking harder than a leaf in windstorm.

"You ok?" Oisin barked at her, pitch much lower and louder through the suit's vocal communication system.

"Uhhhhh, that depends on what you mean by 'ok'!" Farley gave a nervous yip.

"C'mon, I've got to get you to safety!" Oisin muttered, then he flew away while, over his head, Lena and Supergirl continued to keep their attacker at bay. He watched the two dogs fly away and attempted to shoot them down. They were not his original targets, but seeing how much the Luthor and Super seemed to care about them, he was quick to take advantage of that.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lena thundered, ramming into him the moment he dared raise a gun against her beloved Oisin. Supergirl was quick to follow up with her own attack, laser vision activating, but their enemy was no fool. He was able to dodge her blow easily, and the epic battle continued.

As soon as Oisin landed on the ground, however, Farley began to beg him to take her back up to the fight.

"What, are you nuts?!" the whippet thundered through his helmet.

"You don't understand!" Farley pleaded. "I want to help!"

"But what have you got that could possibly allow you to help?" Oisin shook his head in disbelief. He knew Farley was stubborn and hotheaded, but this was just insane! She couldn't go back out there! She'd be killed in an instant!

But that was when Farley's ears began to twitch nervously.

"Your owner isn't the only one who is protective," she confessed, but before Oisin could ask what the heck she meant by that, she only gestured for him to fly her over to one of the DEO agents who was arriving on the scene, trying to help evacuate and protect the people while also keeping their enemy from harming the Luthor or Super who were still busy locked in combat with him.

"That's Alex Danvers!" Farley gestured to one of the agents.

"Kara has a littermate?" Oisin tilted his head, momentarily distracted by this new bit of info. He had never met Kara's littermate before!

"Yes, she has something for me that can help me fight in this battle! Fly me over to her!" Farley pleaded and Oisin chose to obey, curiosity overriding everything else. He allowed the smaller dog to hop back on to his back before bringing her over to Alex.

"Farley?!" Alex's eyes went wide when she saw the small dog riding atop the larger, metal dog. Farley barked at her and tipped her head back, exposing her own collar. For a second, Alex could only stand there, genuinely dumbfounded and confused, but that was only because she was too distracted by Oisin to realize what Farley was asking for. The moment Farley hopped off of Oisin's back, however, and barked at her again, Alex was quick to come to her senses. She radioed in for one Winn Schott, asking him to send a drone in with the little puppy supersuit for Farley.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot her dog would be out there too!" Winn muttered through the earpiece. A few minutes later, then, the drone arrived. Farley wasted no time in tearing the costume out of it. It came in the form of a small cube and all she needed to do was put a paw on top of it and the suit sprang to life, wrapping around her body just the same way Oisin's suit had done for him. He watched the entire occurrence dumbstruck.

"W-w-wait a minute," he stuttered, eyes wide behind his helmet. "Why do you have a Supergirl costume?"

"Why do you think?" Farley asked back with guilt, embarrassment and apology in her eyes, then she took off, shooting straight up into the sky just as Supergirl had done only a few minutes ago. For a second, Oisin could only stare up after her, still in slack jawed awe as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. He only needed to hear one more sound of the plasma gun going off before he was brought back to his senses, though, then he, just like Farley, took off again, jumping straight up into the air and remaining there, shooting back up towards the battle. Alex watched them go, looking just as dumbstruck as Oisin had been only a mere second ago.

"God, my job is weird," she muttered, then she returned to her duties trying to protect the other citizens of National City.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! Are you telling me Kara Danvers... is Supergirl?!" Oisin demanded once he and Farley were together again.

"Glad you finally figured it out!" Farley shot back. "Aren't you supposed to be smart as a Luthor?"

"Well I didn't know! No one ever told me!" Oisin defended angrily. "And no one ever told Lena either..." he added, almost threateningly.

"What are you so mad about?" Farley barked over the wind. "It's not my secret to tell!"

"Well, were you ever going to at least tell me?" Oisin huffed and Farley couldn't help but falter a little.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I know that Kara values this secret very much and she hardly tells anybody. She's trained me to keep quiet about it too. She's trained me not to treat her too warmly when she's in her Supergirl costume because I have to act like she's a different person while she's fighting crime. I don't know if I would've ever told you. I think I might have, but I honestly don't know..."

"Well, was she ever going to tell Lena?" Oisin demanded angrily.

"I don't know," Farley repeated regretfully. "I don't know."

But any further argument over whether or not Kara should've told Lena sooner was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. Supergirl, Lena and their attacker had finally moved into the city and were causing more damage there than before. Even though the park had been full of people, at least there weren't any buildings to destroy.

"We need to lure him back to the park!" Supergirl shouted to Lena over the wind.

"NO! NOT WHILE KARA IS THERE!" Lena shouted back.

"She's probably been rescued by the others by now!" Supergirl tried to assuage Lena's fears.

"Probably?!" it didn't work.

In the end, though, the duo did lead their attacker back to the park. It was evacuated by now, so it was a safer battlefield than before. Lena, however, was obviously distracted by her concerns over Kara. As such, she wasn't paying attention when her enemy came in for another attack. The gun wasn't quite ready to be fired yet, but he didn't need a gun to kill. He simply rammed into Lena, damaging her suit.

"Lena!" Supergirl flew after them both, but she wasn't able to get there quite in time. Farley, however, was. She and Oisin had been following the battle from a safe distance away, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Now was as good a time as any. Farley shot forward almost as fast as her owner and was quick to come to Lena's aid. The battle was quickly becoming a very literal dogfight.

"What the-?! FARLEY?!" Lena cried as she saw the little dog go zooming past her to attack the attacker. Oisin quickly followed after. "Oisin! I thought I told you to go home!"

" _As if I would ever follow a silly command like that!"_ Oisin barked at her through his helmet as he flew over to Lena's side, trying to help her stay afloat. Her suit was still mostly functional, but part of its power source had been damaged and the flying was now a bit shaky.

At last, then, Lena's attacker came in for one final blow. When his gun failed him, he hurled it at Lena as hard as he could. Farley tried to protect the Luthor, but she was still no more a Kryptonian than Oisin. The super suit did protect her, but it didn't give her too many superpowers beyond flight and a slight strength and speed boost. As such, when the gun slammed into her, she sank like a stone. The gun, meanwhile, continued to sail through the air before striking Lena. It damaged her suit again and she plummeted right after Farley.

"Lena! Farley!"

" _Farley! Lena!"_

Five figures fell from the heavens that day. Two of them caught the other two before one of them turned back to look up again, laser vision activating one last time. The fifth figure had no one to catch him before he collided with the ground, a fatal blow. But for once, the Girl of Steel did not care. All that mattered was the woman lying unconscious in her arms. She looked over at the metal hound floating beside her, carrying an unconscious pup in a super suit. Even though the two could not physically communicate, for once, they understood one another perfectly.

" _You're Supergirl and you're Kara Danvers, aren't you?"_

" _Yes I am."_

" _And you never told Lena?"_

" _No."_

" _And yet you still saved her?"_

" _Because I still love her, no matter what name I use."_

" _I understand. I love all three of you as well, no matter what. And I would protect you in any role: as Oisin or as Luthor."_

" _Thank you for saving Farley."_

" _Thank you for saving Lena."_

And in that one look, an entire conversation was shared and a new level of trust and respect budded between Oisin and Kara that day as they both flew to safety, each other's pack members flying safely with them.

But even though Oisin was quick to forgive and understand Kara's reason for keeping her other identity secret, Lena was not as ready. When she finally woke up from her injuries, she had been sure it was all only a dream. Or at least, the part about the flying dogs. She believed that she had been attacked and then saved by Supergirl, but everything else after that she was sure was only a fever dream. At first, Kara tried to encourage this notion.

"I managed to get out in time and evacuate with the dogs and everyone else," she lied. "I'm sorry I lost you there."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Lena said as she lay recovering in a hospital bed. Oisin and Farley were with her as well and the moment Kara tried to weasel her way out of another confession, they both almost glared at her. They looked up at her, unblinking, and refused to stop.

"So, what happened exactly?" Lena asked next. "Did you see?"

"Well, you, uhhh, you activated some sort of metal suit and fought back and while you distracted him, Supergirl came in to help you and you were knocked out some time during that battle. The man was accidentally killed. He lost control over his own flying abilities and came crashing back down and since Supergirl had her arms full with you..."

"Good riddance," Lena crinkled her nose in disgust. Usually, she hated to hear about people dying, but in cases like this, her mercy was low.

"I saw Supergirl fly you away, presumably to this hospital, but that was it," Kara concluded. That was when Farley growled at her, almost shaking her head, and Oisin did likewise.

" _Tell her the truth, mom, she deserves to know!"_ the smaller dog insisted and Oisin nodded in agreement with that.

Kara could feel Oisin's eyes in particular, boring into her very soul. She tried to look away, but it was useless. She could still feel his cold, stern stare. Even if it was her secret to keep, it was still in everyone's best interest that she tell the truth.

"Yeah, I had a dream that the dogs came to the rescue," Lena mumbled next when she heard Oisin growl a little, little knowing what had set him off. "I did create a protective suit for him in case I was ever attacked while he was around, but I thought for sure that Farley was there too, in a little replica of Supergirl's costume."

"Don't be silly!" Kara tried to laugh, but that was when Farley finally began barking and she refused to let up.

"What's the matter?" Lena sat up a little, concerned, but Kara only clamped a hand over Farley's muzzle.

"Guess she's just getting tired of being cooped up in this little hospital room," Kara grunted sheepishly.

"I don't blame her," Lena smiled wryly, but even though Kara had silenced Farley, she had not silenced Oisin. Instead, he propped himself up on Lena's bed and brought his collar close to her face, silently asking her to activate his suit.

"Oh! I think he wants to show you!" Lena laughed innocently, reaching out to activate the suit. Kara could only stare in dismay as the metal plates began to slide around the hound's body again.

"Wait a minute," the Luthor frowned. "They don't look quite right..."

And that had been how Lena found out. Oisin's suit was damaged in battle and despite Kara's best efforts to return it to its pristine condition, there were a few things she could not fix and now the damage was revealing itself to Lena. And Lena was swift to realize that the only way the suit could've been damaged was if it had been activated in combat. Maybe her dream had been a little more real than she first thought...

"Uhhhh, you know Supergirl and I are friends," Kara twiddled her thumbs, heart pounding in her chest. "She knows Farley and gave her a little-" but that was when Kara cut herself off. She knew full well Lena would believe the lie that Farley only had a super suit because it was a gift from Supergirl by proxy of her close friendship with Kara, but Kara felt too disgusted with herself for spinning such a pathetic lie that she finally changed her mind and opted to tell Lena the truth instead. If she was going to lie to Lena, it should've been something a bit more dignified than "it was a gift from Supergirl because she and I are friends" and it sickened Kara to think that Lena would actually believe that ridiculous claim. For that, Kara finally chose to confess, she was Supergirl.

Just like Kara feared, Lena took it far worse than Oisin. Lena was outraged that Kara hadn't told her despite them being in a romantic relationship for several months at that point. She felt hurt that Kara had not trusted her enough even though Lena had done everything in her power to be as open as possible with and for Kara. She felt indignant that she had not realized sooner, that she had been such a blind fool. She felt betrayed that the girl whom she loved more than life itself was more than she had first appeared to be (and not in a good way).

After Lena managed to stop shouting at Kara, she demanded that the girl leave her hospital room and never visit again.

"I don't want to see you at all for the rest of my recovery and I don't want to see you on any day after it's over," she snarled and Kara fled quickly, picking Farley up and running right out of the room, tears running down her face as she did so. Right before Kara picked Farley up to go, however, Oisin had quickly looked over at Farley.

" _No matter what happens next, you and I will always be friends and I WILL find a way to see you again somehow!"_ he vowed and Farley had licked his muzzle in response, a silent thank-you and a return of that promise.

" _Thank you Oisin, for being such a loyal and understanding packmate and companion. You are the best dog I've ever met."_

" _Don't thank me yet, you make it easy to be so kind and friendly. I know Lena is mad right now, but I will work on her. She cannot remain angry forever. Until that day though, farewell!"_

" _Farewell, I hope we meet again soon."_

" _Maybe not soon, but eventually. I promise. No matter what."_

" _No matter what."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know that this was an unusually silly and cartoonish chapter, definitely a turn away from the domestic vibe that this fic previously had, but that's just because I wanted to do something with how Lena would handle the Kara/Supergirl reveal and that will be coming up in the next chapter. For now, we get to see Oisin's reaction, and he takes it rather well, understanding that he had no right to know Kara's business and that, either way, she really does have his and Lena's best intentions at heart. No matter what name or outfit she uses, she loves Lena just the same and gladly protects her in both roles. Oisin knows this well. Let's see if he can help Lena come to the same realization.


	5. Dogs In Packs Have Each Other's Backs

Lena was very ruthless and good at holding a grudge. She was naturally wary and distrustful, ever on the alert for betrayal. It was one of the many things about her that made Oisin sad.

" _You shouldn't have to be like this, mum,"_ he sighed as he rested his head on Lena's leg. She had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now and had made very good on her vow to cut Kara out of her life completely. As far as he knew, they hadn't even spoken since That Day…

" _You should be free to be happy, allowed to love whoever you want. I know Kara hurt you, but you have to realize that she didn't do it out of malicious intent!"_ Oisin paused to shake his head. _"I know I don't know her half as well as you, but I do still sort of know her, and she is very good and kind and lying is not natural for her. Hiding, perhaps, but we all have to hide something. It was her secret. She has a right to keep it. She didn't owe you an explanation. But she is not a bad person either way, mum, I can feel it. I know it. I looked into her eyes and I saw it. I saw that goodness and light that you so loved about her. We bonded, mum, I know who she is and I know why you love her so much and I'm begging you not to give up on her just yet. I know her, and malicious intent is just not her style. And you know this, mum, so please, please don't cut her out of your life!"_

"Oh, Oisin, baby, what am I going to do?" Lena asked, voice hollow and eyes unseeing. She didn't sound sad or angry or scared or hurt or lonely. She just sounded empty. Dead inside. And in Oisin's opinion, it was more chilling than if she _had_ been angry. She had been drinking again, there were quite a few empty bottles strewn through the kitchen. Oisin was scared, but he did his best to stay strong for Lena.

" _She is a good soul and has a kind heart, I know it, I know she does. Misled and misguided perhaps, but still very good nonetheless. She is more like you than you may realize. She is not the only one with secrets, after all, and although I hate to admit it, you are no saint either. You are far from perfect, and so is she. So can you not forgive her and see what I see? She made you so very happy, don't give up on that so quickly. One little misstep does not mean you need to cut her out of your life entire. Be mad at her, sure, but don't do this... Please don't do this."_

The two spent the rest of the night together in silence, Lena staring at a blank TV screen while Oisin lay beside her, silently begging her to reconsider her anger against Kara. He was certain that there was still goodness left in her soul and that it would be a huge mistake for Lena to let go of her so quickly. Even if Lena had a right to be hurt, she could not forget who Kara was underneath and on the inside, nor could she act as if Kara's choice to hide had been some sort of mortal sin. Was it not Kara's choice whom she did or did not tell? Of course Oisin knew why it was bothering Lena so much, he knew her better than anyone else after all, but he still wanted her to realize that this one little infraction did not have to be the fiery ending to everything, especially not a love so beautiful and powerful as theirs. Lena was allowed to be hurt, but she was not allowed to blow things totally out of proportion and forget to see the logic in Kara's decision.

 _"For one so fond of the Danvers girl, you certainly aren't quick to give her the benefit of the doubt,"_ Oisin grunted at Lena once. _"Have you ever thought to ask why she kept it secret from you instead of getting so caught up in the fact that she did?"_ but Oisin was slow to anger, both because it was in his temperament to be calm and because he knew Lena still needed time to process and mourn for this betrayal. He could not get mad at her yet because she was still on the long and rocky road to recovery. He would push her later. For now, she just needed time to sit and stew.

But after enough time had passed, Oisin finally grew impatient. Even if Lena had no desire to see Kara, he did. He liked her. He hadn't been lying when he said that there was a connection between them now, an understanding and a forgiveness. He knew he could not force Lena to come to that same conclusion, but he could certainly help her to it.

" _Come on, mum! Let's go to the dog park! I want to see Farley again! I miss her terribly! You may not still see us as part of the same pack, but I do! She is still my pack member even if you and Kara are no longer together! I want to see Farley again!"_ he whined, bringing his leash over to her. She looked quite unwilling to do anything, but she slowly rolled up off the couch and harnessed him up.

For about two weeks, Oisin had no luck in ever finding Farley. Just when he began to despair that he might need to run away from Lena entirely and waltz straight up to Kara's door himself if he ever wanted to see the feisty little dog again, however, fate was finally kind to him.

" _Oisin! Oisin! OISIN!"_

" _FARLEY?!"_ and sure enough, there she was.

It was a happy reunion, to say the least, lots of exchanged nuzzles and licks. Joy radiated off their pelts as the two old friends reunited.

"It's so good to see you again!" Farley yipped happily.

"Likewise!" Oisin barked back.

"We're still packmates, right?" the little dog asked hopefully as she weaved in and out around his long, skinny legs.

"Forever and always," Oisin replied passionately. "You and Kara have taught me about what it really means to have a true family and I'm not about to give up on that already. Dogs in packs have each other's backs!"

"Dogs in packs have each other's backs," Farley echoed slowly. "I like it!"

"Much better than 'the pups that play together stay together' am I right?" Oisin grinned back and she pawed at him in mock annoyance, but she actually quite agreed. That latter phrase was spoken by dogs who believed that blood was thicker than anything else. It was a belief Farley herself used to hold, but after meeting Lena, that belief got overturned. Lena was proof that the pups that played together did not always stay together, for if that were true, she would be just like Lex. But Farley had come to see, firsthand, that she was nothing like her littermate.

That was why she much preferred Oisin's new mantra, "Dogs in packs have each other's backs!" It implied that love, and not blood, was what mattered the most, and Farley really liked that idea. She and Oisin were both adoptees after all, so they were also proof that pack bonding mattered more than where and who they had been born from. And Kara herself had been adopted as well! So all four of them were adoptees in some sense, and they were all the most unlikely lot to ever meet, yet fate had somehow brought them all together anyway. And that was where Oisin's mantra really rang true. The pups that played together did not always stay together, but the dogs of a _true_ pack would truly always have one another's back. The proof was in the bond all four of them used to share with one another!

But as lovely and intriguing as that saying was, the concept behind it was not today's challenge. Today's challenge was trying to get Kara and Lena to feel comfortable being in the same pack together again. Unless or until that could be done, they would remain at odds. If Farley and Oisin wanted any chance in bringing back the kinship the four of them used to have, the pack bonds had to be repaired first, because only the dogs of a _true_ pack would ever truly have one another's back. But that was all easier said than done.

"Kara's miserable. She hardly eats or sleeps. She just... mopes. And no one can cheer her up. It's terrible!" Farley old Oisin, and a wave of loneliness washed over her and Oisin could almost feel it himself. It then occurred to him how hard all of this must've been on Farley. For one as social and lively as she, surely this physical separation from Oisin and emotional one from Kara was taking the hardest toll on her. Oisin was used to a moody Lena, so to him, this unhappy owner of his was nothing new, but Farley was used to someone as bright, warm, happy and funny as she was. No doubt, depressed Kara was quite upsetting for her.

"We've got to think of a way to bring them back together!" Oisin muttered. "Or at least get them to cheer up!"

"But what can we do?" Farley asked sadly.

"I don't know yet," the whippet replied. "But I'll think of something..." and eventually, he did. It was a bit boring and silly and would likely get both of them in trouble, but they decided that it was worth a shot... They were going to essentially refuse to leave one another's side, and if either Lena or Kara tried to separate one or both of them, they would just try to switch places.

"So that's your grand-master-Luthor plan? To just annoy them?" Farley snickered.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" came the dry reply. Farley had nothing to say in response to that. So Oisin's plan was to commence.

For a time, it worked to at least get Lena and Kara willing enough to stand within five feet of each other, but that was about it.

"Come on, Oisin!" Lena grunted impatiently, but every time she came too close, Oisin would hide behind Kara. Farley, meanwhile, would run right up to Lena and try to tug Oisin's harness onto herself. And vice versa. When Kara tried just to pick Farley up and walk off, Oisin ran after her and tried to jump into her arms as well. It actually managed to get the fighting duo to at least agree to allow the dogs to see each other, if nothing else.

"Fine! Since the dogs seem to miss each other, let's just agree to bring them here once every few days so that they can meet up and play!" Lena snapped at last, refusing to meet Kara's eyes as she brusquely offered up the proposal.

"Fine," came Kara's own cold and harsh reply, but both of their dogs saw the pain in both of their eyes as they chose to look at the pavement instead of one another. It wasn't much, but at least it was a start...

"So now what?" Farley sighed the next time she and Oisin met up. "We managed to secure a way for us to meet up, but Kara and Lena won't even look at each other! So what good did this plan accomplish?"

"Oh, calm down, foolish little pup," Oisin pawed at Farley. "That was only the first part of my plan."

"First part?" Farley's ears pricked up in interest. "Now that's more like it, Mr. Luthor!" she said.

"Ye of little faith!" Oisin teased back, then he began to explain.

Since, like Farley said, the two of them now had regularly meetups that they could count upon happening, the second part of the plan could begin. That part would be for each dog to loot their respective house of every memory that their respective owners had of each other. They were going to slowly but surely compile all of the memorabilia and store it safely away in the park before finally dragging their owners out to see it. It was Oisin's hope that the sight of all of their combined memories would be enough to bring Lena to her senses.

"If there's one thing I know about Lena, it's that underneath all of her cold indifference, she really is just a big soft mushy mess," Oisin said. "And she really did love Kara. She went on and on and on and on about her, so I'm hoping that all she needs is a little reminder of how much Kara loves her in order to bring her back around!" the whippet declared proudly. "Even if Kara did lie to her about the Supergirl thing, I know that not everything Kara did was a lie. Lena just needs a reminder of that herself, and to realize how much realness there was between the two of them, and this is how we're gonna bring it back! She'll remember all the times that Kara saved her, and maybe then, she'll stop being so darn gloomy!"

"That plan has got to be the craziest I've ever heard!" Farley shot back with a growl. "I am SOOO in!"

So over the course of the next couple weeks, the dogs managed to smuggle out all sorts of things, like flowers, cards, jewelry, pictures and other little trinkets that both of their owners had of each other. It wasn't always easy, but they both found a way. Oisin started hiding things in his harness while Farley found an excuse for Kara to buy her a new bag to carry her toys in. Little did the human Danvers realize that the bag was not at all being used for its intended purpose. Instead, the dog Danvers happily smuggled out picture after picture of Lena from Kara's home. That was how she knew Kara missed Lena terribly. Why else would half the photos on her fridge be of Lena? And Oisin felt the same way. Even though Lena had shoved all of her gifts, cards and pictures of and from Kara deep into a storage closet, the fact that she had kept every single item spoke louder to the whippet than words ever could.

By the end of those couple weeks, then, by the time the two dogs had amassed and buried a mountain of items, they were finally ready to bring their owners in to make the discovery.

"I hope we don't get in too much trouble for this," Farley muttered as she and Oisin approached their owners. It was the only time either of them ever stood in the same line of sight, but even then, they made sure to stand a good five feet apart.

"We probably will, but if it gets them to at least stop beating around the bush like a bunch of immature pups, it'll be worth whatever punishment they might have in store," Oisin replied, boldly stepping over to Lena. As soon as both dogs were harnessed, then, they both began to tug their owners towards the east end of the park.

"Oisin!" Lena yelped as her hound suddenly began to pull her along.

"Farley! What the heck are you doing?!" Kara asked at the same time as Farley began to trail after Oisin. "Oh, not this again!" she despaired. "You will see him again in a few days!"

" _No! It's not that, mom! Come on and see! It's something else!"_ Farley strained against her mother's literally iron (or steel) grip. When Kara refused to budge, then, she resorted to screeching. Not barking or howling, but _screeching._ It was an ear-shattering, high-pitched squeal that sounded more like a dying cat than a small dog.

"Gah!" Kara clapped her hands over her ears, but Oisin joined in too, trying to make the same exact sound, and neither dog would stop screaming until both of their owners finally conceded to let them take the lead.

"FINE!" both Kara and Lena shouted over their dogs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SHOW US?!" and both dogs, with very satisfied expressions, walked side by side as they led their owners towards the northeast end of the park, where all of their treasures were stored.

In true rom-com fashion, Oisin's plan actually worked. Of course, at first, the Luthor and Super had been slack-jaw surprised to see so much of their stuff buried under the foliage of that part of the park, but then they were quick to go through all of it together, forced to re-see every single little last gift that each woman had given to the other.

"This is the necklace you gave me!" Kara gasped as she pulled a silver pendant from the dirt.

"And this is our first photo together!" Lena muttered as she plucked up an old picture from underneath a nearby tree root.

"And the watch you gave me with the L-Corp symbol on it," Kara said as she noticed something shining under a clump of loose leaves.

"And the planner you got for me as a joke," Lena gasped as she picked up a little black book from under a stone. So that was where her planner had gotten to! She had brought it home one night and then was unable to find it the next morning...

"And here's that news article I wrote about you after you were framed for aiding your mother!" Kara picked up an old newspaper clipping. That had been in her journal... She shot Farley an almost wary look, but Farley only met her eyes calmly and Kara looked away again quickly, cowed by her own pooch. It was embarrassing and strange, but before she could say more, Lena made another discovery.

"This was a news article from the day we unveiled your statute at the waterfront," and sure enough it was, Lena standing and smiling in front of the silver statue of National City's champion. It had been taken a second before a bomb went off which sent the entire unveiling into chaos.

There were also several articles of clothing (like shirts, sweaters and scarves), but those were a little less romantic than the photos or jewelry or news articles, having gotten quite filthy after lying under the dirt for a couple of weeks. But hey, it was all Farley and Oisin had, so could anyone really blame them?

By the end of it, while neither woman looked any more forgiving than she had before this impromptu scavenger hunt took place, they did both look a bit more gentle and peaceful, nostalgia having softened their hardened hearts. Once the very last object was found, then, Farley grabbed onto Lena's sleeve while Oisin grabbed onto Kara's, each dog trying to drag the other's owner back together. It didn't work, as Lena and Kara were both quick to yank out of the dogs' grasps, but they were at least able to look one another in the eye again. It was progress.

"So, the message from the two of them was quite loud and clear," Lena said first, holding all of her missing objects, each of which was tied to Kara.

"Never thought I'd take dating advice from a dog," Kara muttered with a snort as she looked down at the flowers she was holding. Where had Farley even found these? They were the exact type Lena had once filled her office with, but that had been a few months back. How on earth had Farley managed to find more of the exact same type? Sure, flower vendors were a thing, but for Farley to have remembered and been able to find them again? It seemed insane, yet the proof was staring right at her and Lena both.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do," Lena warned as she stood up slowly.

"Sure I do," Kara grunted back with a frown, just a touch of anger returning to her. Although she understood Lena's anger with her, she hated how Lena seemed to only be placing the blame on her, as if Kara should feel bad about not telling Lena every little last detail about her life. For one who was so secretive herself, Lena certainly didn't seem to like it when others kept secrets from her. Kara found that a bit hypocritical. She should've been allowed to keep her secrets without Lena making her feel bad about it! True lovers did not demand to know their other lover's every secret!

But little did she know that Lena felt the exact same way about her. Both of them were more than happy to lie and deceive until it happened to them, especially if the other woman was the culprit, then it became the Unforgiveable Sin. Oisin was right, they really were far more alike than it seemed. Lena and Kara both had secrets and each lashed out when they figured it out.

"But it won't all happen in one sitting and I'd rather not get into it right now, so how about we shoot for tomorrow instead? My place?" Lena continued, swallowing down the anger she felt when Kara shot this barb back at her.

"What?" Kara had expected some insult from the Luthor after her snide remark, but when only an offer for dinner with her was extended, Kara was struck dumb for a moment.

"Unless you don't want to, that is?" Lena raised an eyebrow, still staring coldly down at the Danvers. Now the ball was in Kara's court. Would she agree or deny? Would she be snooty or humble? Would she try and throw in an insult at Lena, or would she just accept the invitation calmly? Farley and Oisin both watched the scene unfold with bated breath and to their infinite relief, Kara managed to find it within herself only to accept Lena's offer with a calm and genuine politeness. It shocked Lena in the same way Lena's offer had shocked Kara and for a moment, the Luthor could only stare as Kara finally rose up out of the dirt as well. But after a few seconds of silence, she found her voice again.

"Very well," she decided. "My house at 6:30 PM sharp. Come hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Kara couldn't help but make a joke, the barest of smirks flickering across her face. It was getting darker outside so Kara missed the way Lena's lip quirked up as well, but neither Farley nor Oisin missed it and both of them began to wag their tails in relief, hope and delight. Maybe their relationship could be salvaged after all! It would be a long and rocky road, but the two dogs were just as determined as their owners. They could only hope that love would triumph over hate and that the two women would manage to set aside their bitter pasts and look towards a newer, brighter, better future.

 _"Here's hoping!"_ Farley muttered as the two women parted ways with a shaky alliance set in place.

" _This was only step two. It'll get better with time, I promise,"_ Oisin replied.

" _Step two? How many steps do you have planned out, Mr. Luthor?"_ Farley couldn't stop a joke.

" _As many as it takes to get these two goobers to get back together,"_ Oisin replied calmly and Farley smiled affectionately up at him.

" _I like the sound of that!"_ she said.

" _Then leash up, friend, because it's going to be a very long road to recovery indeed,"_ Oisin smiled grimly back down at her.

" _Don't worry,"_ she promised. _"Because like you said, dogs in packs have each other's backs, and as far as I'm concerned, we are still a pack. Maybe there's some infighting now, but everything will turn out ok and I'm ready to help all of you up until the very end! We will always have one another's backs!"_ she gave Oisin a look of complete faith and he nodded back at her.

" _Yes we will,"_ he said, and then they parted ways, but they would see each other again very, very soon...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: TBH IDK how much canon I'm throwing into this fic. At first it was going to be a complete and utter AU, but I'm throwing in so many references to the show that I guess I'm going to say it's an AU of S3/S4 right now? I honestly don't know. 
> 
> But that aside, what do you think? This brought back the wingman elements of the first chapter and dealt, once again, with the Big Reveal, even if it was in an AU form. (Obviously, in this fic, the two get back together because they get married in a future chapter) but predictability aside, what did you all think?


	6. What Made a Home

Sure enough, in time, Oisin's cunning little plan finally worked. It did take quite a lot of nudging from him and Farley both, but there did finally come a day when Kara and Lena felt ready enough to rekindle their relationship. It happened over a calm, quiet, candle-lit dinner at Kara's place, with the two dogs watching them peacefully from their beds in the corner of the apartment.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Farley asked hopefully as they watched Kara and Lena talk. There was still an air of awkwardness about them because their tensions weren't totally gone yet, but at least they were eating together again. That was definitely a massive improvement, especially in retrospect, back in the days when Lena wouldn't even _look_ at Kara, let alone talk to her or hang out with her.

"I think it's safe to say that it worked," Oisin agreed drowsily, head resting on his paws as he watched Kara and Lena through half-closed eyes. Despite the tension in the air, the dim lights were making him feel so calm, peaceful and sleepy. And he could sense it too that, underneath all the turmoil and confusing emotions, love was slowly starting to emerge triumphant and with that kind of reassurance in mind, he no longer worried about whether or not Kara and Lena would ultimately get back together again or not. It was only a matter of time now, and that was why Oisin was able to watch them dine peacefully, not at all worried or nervous.

Farley, on the other paw, still looked a bit nervous. In attempt to distract herself, she decided to talk to Oisin. That always worked.

"May I ask why Lena reacted so viciously when she found out about Kara's secret?" she asked the whippet softly, ears flicking over in Lena's direction. Oisin understood the nuance in her question and wasted no time in responding.

"Lena's just a very sensitive person," he said. "She's spent her whole life surrounded by death, despair and deceit. Of course she's going to be incredibly distrustful! I'm not saying that excuses her behavior, but that should explain it to you. You must realize that she has been betrayed or hurt by everyone she's ever loved. It's just a case of really, really, really bad luck. But when you've spent your entire life like that, it becomes easy to see why even the smallest of things would set off the largest of reactions in her."

And Oisin continued to explain from there. At the tender age of four, Lena had lost her birthmother in a lake accident and had spent her entire life blaming herself for it, even though she was in no way at fault there. Then she had been thrust into the Luthor household, a cutthroat place all about lying and deceit, backstabbing for the sake of looking out for one's own skin. And even though Lena was trying so hard to be different from the rest of her family, she couldn't just erase all of that history. It was the world in which she had been raised. Of course some of its traits would follow her even after she tried to break away from the family name. And not only that, but there had been the matter of Lex. Evil as he was, Lena had genuinely loved him in their early days together, so of course all of his crimes against humanity came to her as a personal attack. Even if Lex never hurt her, or never meant to hurt her, she took it all very personally, unable to bear the thought that her beloved big brother was a monster.

"Is it any small wonder, then, why she hates secrets so much?" Oisin asked Farley. "I know it's selfish, demanding, controlling and entitled of her, but she likes to know everyone else's business just because the last time she was left in the dark, Lex happened."

"But it wasn't her right to know! It was Kara's secret! And Kara's identity! No one has the right to know the story of someone else!" Farley defended her own owner passionately.

"I know," Oisin was quick to reply. "And I agree with that. I'm not saying Kara was entirely wrong to hide. I'm just saying that Lena's past has been so sore when it comes to the topic of lies and secrecy that of course learning Kara's secret would register with her as a lie instead of a personal privacy issue. She reacted badly because it's sort of what she's been trained to do. Even if Kara is infinitely better than Lex, Lena didn't give her the benefit of the doubt because all Lena could see in that one moment was Lex. Lex all over again. Someone whom she'd loved and trusted to the ends of the Earth and beyond who had kept a very big secret from her despite their close bonds. Of course Kara's secret was not anywhere near as bad as any of Lex's, but Lena reacts to all big secrets in the same way: with anger, hurt and wariness. It's a flaw on her part that she does need to overcome, but I implore you not to judge her too harshly."

"But Lena knows Kara isn't Lex," Farley began.

"Perhaps consciously," Oisin replied. "But subconsciously? No liar ever comes out and says that they are a liar. Lena believed in Lex too before he turned. Whenever Kara pledges her life and loyalty to Lena, Lena can really only ever take it on blind faith and blind faith isn't always the best of foundations for anything. That's where her trust issues come in. But again, can you really blame her? Hadn't all the rest of her family promised their life and loyalty to her as well? And hadn't Lex been her hero before too? Look how that ended up. So of course she would be nervous when her second hero, Kara Danvers, reveals another big secret. It hadn't ended too well the last time and whether Lena realizes it or not, she's projecting that past time onto the present, hence why she's given Kara no benefit of the doubt, even though Kara has more than earned it."

Once Oisin finished speaking, the two dogs fell silent once more, Oisin out of things to say and Farley busy trying to digest it all. She was beginning to see where Oisin was coming from… But wait! She just remembered something! Hadn't Oisin said that Lena's birthmother had died when she was only four years old? But wasn't Lena's mother Lillian Luthor? Unless…

"Yes," Oisin admitted. "Lena is only half Luthor," and then he was off explaining once again. Lionel had been on an overseas trip when he met a pretty little Irish woman and Lena was the result. At first, though, Lena was not supposed to have become a Luthor. Instead she was supposed to have grown up as another simple little Irish girl. But then her mother died in that accident and Lionel decided to take her in. But Lena had been four at the time, so she had indeed spent a few years in Ireland. And yes, she was half Irish.

"Wow," Farley found that to be one of the most interesting parts of the story, strange as that might've seemed.

"And actually, I'm Irish too," Oisin admitted with a small smile.

"Really?!" Farley sounded almost disbelieving now, but Oisin only nodded.

"I swear it upon my little Irish heart," he joked, and then he finally began to tell his own story. His mother had been someone's pet, but she hadn't been spayed, and when an unneutered male whippet came along, Oisin and the rest of his litter wound up as the result. He and they were all sent to a local shelter and he was eventually adopted by Lena when she, like Lionel, found herself on an overseas trip to Ireland.

"Unlike Lionel, however, she had come on vacation, just to see her homeland again, and escape from all the drama back home in America, because all of this had happened around the time Lex was the name on everybody's lips, and the bogeyman hiding under everyone's beds," Oisin explained. "Lex was still the Big Bad of the entire world, and Lena had finally fled to Ireland just for some peace of mind and I guess she decided that she wanted an Irish friend too. But she didn't find a human the way Lionel. Instead, she found a dog…" and Oisin's face lit up like the sun. "She adopted me immediately and took me back home to National City with her and I've been by her side ever since!"

"Wow," Farley repeated. "I always assumed that Lena had been born and raised in America as full Luthor and I assumed all that Irishness that everyone was talking about was maybe just something she'd picked up from a fancy boarding school or something. And then I assumed your own habit of calling her "mum" was because she liked to talk in Irish dialects around you!"

"Nah," Oisin shook his head amusedly. "Those are both good theories, but the truth is, we were both born in Ireland. Perhaps we were raised predominately in America, but we are Irish at our cores. I spent less than a year there, but honestly, it was probably about the same amount of time that Lena spent when you convert dog and human years," he said.

"So, you're a leprechaun then huh?" Farley teased. "Can I call you Lucky Charms?"

"Absolutely not!" Oisin growled playfully at her. "And if you make any green jokes at all, I'm going to bite you."

"Like I'm scared of a four-leaf clover!" Farley shook her head teasingly. Oisin bared his teeth. "Hey! That wasn't a green joke!" she laughed.

"But it was an Irish joke!" Oisin retorted.

"You only made me swear against green jokes! And never calling you Lucky Charms!" Farley defended.

"Oh, whatever, peewee. If anyone's the leprechaun here, it's you," he huffed. "You tiny little thing!"

"Nah, I'm an American through and through!" Farley puffed out her little chest, earning another snort from Oisin. "This is _my_ homeland!"

"Glad you think that's something worth being proud of!" he teased, but for once, Farley actually agreed with him.

"I'm afraid my story isn't quite as interesting as yours," she admitted.

"Well, let's hear it anyway," Oisin encouraged, so Farley acquiesced.

"I was actually born and raised in America, also adopted from a local shelter. Kara got me a couple years before she got you, if my math adds up correctly. I was also one of her first friends in National City and she had gotten me for that very reason: companionship. But then again, isn't that why humans always get pets? I was the second, following a cat named Streaky, who had been her pet back in her little hometown of Midvale, where she lived before moving into the big city."

"Wait. A cat? Kara used to own a cat?" Oisin interrupted. He couldn't tell if he was curious or disgusted by that notion.

"I know right?" Farley chuckled darkly. "But I never knew Streaky. He had been dead for a few years before I ever came along…" and there was a note of relief, curiosity and sadness in Farley's voice. Of course, on the one paw, she was glad to have never met Kara's previous pet, but on the other, Kara did still speak fondly of Streaky every now and then, so of course Farley was at least a little bit curious about this other pet whom Kara had loved so dearly. Streaky must've been really special to have been Kara's very first pet! But Farley would never really know now, would she? For better or for worse…

"If I can remember the story correctly, Kara took him in because they were both strays by that point, lost, family-less, homeless, and alone, nowhere to go and no one to go to. Kara had found him not long after arriving on Earth from Krypton," Farley explained and she didn't need to say more for Oisin to understand at once. He knew the story of Krypton and its death all too well. He could only imagine how scared, lonely and miserable Kara must've been, being all alone after surviving the death of her entire world and all who had lived on it. No wonder she took such comfort in strays, in fellow homeless animals. With her homeland gone, she found the most solace in creatures who were just as lost and lonely. That was where Streaky had come in: her very first Earth friend and the very first one to make her feel _human_ …

"But Superman's dog, he came from Krypton, right?" Oisin asked. He'd only ever met Krypto a few times, but every single visit managed to see Krypto showing off his powers at least once. So he had to have been a Kryptonian dog, right? And not just a normal Earth mutt like Farley?

"Bingo," Farley nodded. "Krypto was their pet on Krypton and his pod, like Kara's, had gotten lost for some time, but unlike hers, it landed back when Superman was still a boy. But not me. I'm a pure Earth dog," she said, shaking her head a little.

"But you know a lot about Krypton too, don't you?" Oisin asked next.

"Of course, Kara talked to me about it all the time. Like I'm sure Lena talks to you about Ireland," Farley nodded.

"This is true," Oisin gave a small huff of laughter. When it wasn't business or her family name, Lena talked about Ireland. All. The. Time.

"And Kara was the same way with Krypton," Farley chuckled too. "Why do you think I say "Rao" instead of "God"? It's what I was raised with!"

"Ah! Yes! Rao! Who exactly is Rao?" Oisin finally remembered to ask. "I hear you say that name all the time, but who exactly is it?"

"It's basically Krypton's version of God," Farley explained, and then she did her best to help Oisin understand the concept of religion as a whole.

The Luthor family was never really a religious lot and Lena, herself, didn't seem to hold any beliefs of her own. That made it a bit difficult for Farley to try and explain things to Oisin, but he was smart enough that it didn't take him too very long to catch on. From what he understood, religion explained how and why things came to be, and what the point of it all was, and where it was all going. It was essentially the entire story and framework of the universe. Of course, there was a lot of dispute about the finer details, but the overarching theme of religion itself was a way to explain life itself. On Earth, one of the bigger religions was Christianity, and their deity was named God. Lena may not have worshipped this deity herself, but she would say things like "Oh my god", which went show just how saturated of a thing Christianity was on Earth, and in America.

And Rao was sort of the Kryptonian equivalent. Of course, the stories differed drastically, but what God was to Christians on Earth, Rao was to the believers back on Krypton.

"And Kara was- is- one of those believers," Farley said, recounting some of the prayers she used to hear Kara say. "I don't know if I personally believe in Rao, or if I even can since I'm not technically Kryptonian, but it's definitely stuck on me."

"Wait, you can't believe in Rao if you aren't Kryptonian?" Oisin asked. "Would being a dog prevent me from believing in God?"

"I don't know," Farley admitted. "I don't think about this sort of thing very often. But I will say that I do wonder, sometimes, what it will mean for us all in the very end if we all have such differing beliefs. What happens if she dies believing in Rao and I don't? And now that you and Lena are here, what happens if you die believing in God, or in nothing at all? Will all four of us wind up in different places? Can humans and dogs and aliens believe in the same thing? Or are we destined to part at the end of this life, for good?"

It was a rather dour thought, but Farley had a point. None of them were exactly well-versed in the world of religion, so none of them could confirm or deny these theories. But seriously, what happened if Kara believed in Rao and Lena in God, or nothing? And what would happen to Farley and Oisin as mere dogs? It was a sobering thought…

"Well, maybe I can't tell you what happens next in that sense, but I can tell you that for right now, and for the foreseeable future, we will be together. And we will stay that way too," Oisin promised, curling up closer to Farley as these more serious and bleak thoughts began to overtake her. Feeling his warm pelt pressing up against her soothed her immediately and although she was still jittery and curious, just feeling Oisin move closer to her grounded her a little bit more, and brought her down to Earth again.

"You're right," she decided. "No matter what happens next and no matter what we ultimately believe in, we believe in each other and we have each other that should be enough for now," she turned her head to look back over at Lena and Kara, who were still hunched over the table and talking even though their plates had been empty for quite a while now. There was still tension in the air between the two of them, but it was decreasing more and more by the second. Farley was starting to see what Oisin had seen earlier that night: their bond was healing. It still wasn't totally fixed, but it was getting there, and Farley could rest easy again. Their pack would be saved. Even if they all came from different places: Krypton, Earth, Ireland, America, God and Rao, they were all together now and fate had brought them together under the same pack. That was what really mattered now: the present, and what they all made of it. What made a home was not where everyone lived or even who everyone lived with. What made a home was what everyone pledged their allegiance to.

So maybe Farley couldn't call herself a "Rao-ist" or whatever his worshippers were called, but she could call herself a member of this Danvers-Luthor pack, and that was all that truly mattered. This place was where she pledged her allegiance. This was her home. She pressed her own body right back up against Oisin's and continued to watch their owners with hopeful eyes. She couldn't quite make out every word that they were saying, but she could see their frowns lessening and with each and every second that past, Farley felt a little bit more hopeful…

**AN: If this seems a bit rambly, I apologize. It was just a stream of consciousness shoving several theories and explanations all into one chapter (like the dogs' backstories and why Farley uses Kryptonian slang while Oisin uses Irish).**


	7. A Day at the Office

"Catch me if you can!" Oisin barked over his shoulder as he raced down the long and winding hallways of L-Corp.

"Hey! No fair! Your legs are even taller than my entire body! How am I supposed to keep up with you?!" Farley whined back, panting hard as she did her best to at least keep Oisin in her line of sight. The two were visiting L-Corp because Lena and Kara's homes had both been beaten up in a more recent battle to protect the city. The enemies had known where they lived and had wasted no time trying to destroy both of their homes. Reparations were already underway, but for at least the next few days, the dogs were holing up in L-Corp. Now, with Lena busy at some conference meeting, the two dogs were running willy nilly through the halls.

It was a strange thing to see, two mutts running around the hallways of an esteemed business office, but no one who saw the two dogs said a word. As citizens in a town housing a Luthor and a Super, they had seen far weirder than a couple of dogs running around an office building. And not only that, but everyone knew that the dogs belonged to the Luthor and Super and no one wanted to challenge that. So anyone who saw Oisin and Farley only shrugged or laughed before carrying on with the rest of their day. It was just a day at the office of Lena Luthor.

"I love my job!" someone muttered with a small grin as Oisin and Farley went sprinting on down the hallway past them.

At last, the two reached the elevator which they knew would head straight up to Lena's private office. Oisin managed to balance himself on his hind paws long enough to hit the elevator's call button and once the doors slid open, he repeated the same action inside the elevator and hit the topmost button. The doors slid shut and the elevator began to move upward.

"How do you know how these boxes work?" Farley asked, impressed, as Oisin dropped back down onto all fours again.

"I've been on business trips with Lena before," Oisin replied. "In the days before you and Kara came along, Lena would take me everywhere with her. She'd stay specifically at dog-friendly hotels for me so I know all about travel and elevators and whatnot," he bragged.

"Elevator," Farley echoed with interest as she looked all around herself. It was a tight space but she didn't feel nervous. Instead, she was only curious. She sniffed at the walls and buttons, careful not to bump any as she tried to study them.

The only other time Farley had even heard about these "elevator" thingies was whenever Kara would come home talking about Cat Grant and how she had a special elevator all to herself. And the only other workplace that Farley had ever been into before besides L-Corp was the DEO and although that place had plenty of elevators too, since Kara would always be with her at the DEO, Farley never needed to take an elevator.

"I would just take a Kara. She flew me everywhere we needed to go," Farley admitted.

"Lucky," Oisin grinned at her as the doors opened up with a ding. Again, since Lena was at a conference, the office room was totally empty.

"Wow! What a beautiful place!" Farley marveled as the pristine white, black and silver setup. It was very… clean and shiny. It was colorless, but not in a bland or ugly way. She thought everything looked very sleek, efficient, modern and intelligently designed.

"I know, right?" Oisin, once again, looked quite proud of himself. Even though he didn't visit L-Corp too often, he had the place already memorized and he, like Farley, found the office to be quite pretty. It was small, but in a cozy and charming way. As professional and flawless as it looked, there was something so bright, cheery, warm and welcoming about it.

"And you should see the view!" Oisin added a second later, leading Farley to the balcony right behind Lena's desk.

"Wow!" Farley trembled a little as Oisin pushed open the large glass door and led them out. It was a lovely and massive view of the city, almost frightening, but Farley felt a thrill being able to look down upon the world at such an angle. It was really cool!

"But come on, that wasn't the only reason I brought you in here," Oisin said at last, leading both of them back inside. He hopped up on Lena's chair and carefully pulled open one of her desk drawers with his teeth.

"Wait! Are you supposed to be up there? In the big boss' chair?" Farley asked, looking a little intimidated at Lena's seat.

"I'm a Luthor, I'm allowed," Oisin answered with a shrug as he began to nose through the desk drawer.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Farley tried to balance on her own hind paws in order to see what Oisin was looking at.

"I know Lena keeps a few dog toys and treats here just in case I ever visit," Oisin replied and he finally pulled his nose back out of the drawer. In his mouth were two biscuits. He dropped one down to Farley before devouring the other for himself. After that, then, he grabbed one more item from the desk drawer. A tennis ball.

"Ooooh!" Farley's eyes lit up as Oisin nudged the desk drawer shut again before hopping off of Lena's chair. It spun a little and the motion caught Farley's eyes, inciting another interested noise from her.

"Wanna give it a spin?" Oisin asked, setting the ball down for a second.

"Really?" Farley's eyes went wide.

"Really!" Oisin promised, nudging her over to Lena's chair. For a second, Farley seemed to hesitate. But after that one second was up, she hopped onto the chair immediately and Oisin began to spin the chair round and round for her.

"Wheeee!" the smaller dog giggled as the larger spun her around.

"I would do this with Lena sometimes," Oisin laughed. "And even she would get in on the fun!" he added happily.

"Really?" Farley snorted, pausing in her squeals to delight to offer up a small scoff of disbelief. Was Lena really the type of woman who spun around stupidly in her swivel chair just for the heck of it?

"Yes," Oisin replied, giving her a toothy smile. "You must remember that Lena isn't half as scary or serious as she pretends to be!"

"Ha!" Farley laughed at the mental image of Lena spinning herself around in her chair and laughing. Kara had done it at the DEO before as well, but those char-spins were always far more intense since it was a superpowered Kryptonian who was in the seats at the DEO. No one ever let Kara spin them around in an office chair because no one wanted to be crushed by the G-forces of allowing a Kryptonian to do the spinning.

Farley then wondered if Cat Grant ever spun around in her office chair for fun too, or if being a cat meant that she was such a killjoy that she wouldn't even enjoy the simple pleasures of being a fool in an office building. Even Lena was more fun than that! But from the stories Kara would tell about Cat, Cat didn't seem like one to engage in this sort of foolishness. If anything, she sounded like the type to hiss at anyone who tried. Kara had told one story where she, James and Winn all got threatened with being fired when Cat caught them spinning and riding around their chairs like doofuses, even though it had been after hours and they were just finishing closing up their stations before going home for the night.

But finally, Farley got dizzy enough to stop the right.

"Ok, Ushy, that's enough for now!" she laughed a little as she slumped out of the chair.

"You ok?" Oisin gave her an amused look as he tried to steady her.

"Never been better!" came the woozy reply as Farley tried, and failed, to take a few steps in a straight line.

"You look like a pup trying to take its first steps," Oisin observed with a smirk.

"Shut up," came the reply as Farley tripped over her own paws and fell to the floor, not that she had very far to fall from, being so short and all…

But after Farley finally managed to regain her balance, the two engaged in their next little game. Fetch! They went back and forth rolling the ball down the long hallways for one another, or they would try and throw it to one another and catch. Or they would roll the ball and then whoever got it first (usually Oisin) would try and keep the other dog from stealing it back.

"Hey! No fair!" Farley laughed as Oisin tripped her in order to catch the ball first.

"'llff furrr enn 'ove 'nd arrr," he replied as he picked up the ball. He had said "all's fair in love and war", but it was a little difficult to speak with a tennis ball wedged between his teeth. But Farley understood him and growled playfully at him as she clambered back to her paws.

"I'm guessing this is war?" she asked.

"'oth!" came the friendly reply, then Oisin took off, but Farley never took a loss lying down. She went flying after him as fast as she could go.

The two continued to run through empty hallways, occasionally hiding in empty rooms or using them to turn around, the ball passing back and forth between them until one of them finally lost their grip on it.

"Ooof!" Farley tripped over a frayed piece of carpet and the ball flew from her mouth, hitting the wall hard enough to send it ricocheting down the next hallway. Oisin stopped to tease the smaller dog.

"Loser," he said as he patronizingly picked her up by the back of the neck and set her back down on her paws.

"Grrr," she replied, and then both of them went running after the ball again. They were so fixated on catching it that when it came to a sudden halt, they followed suit in sheer surprise.

"Huh?" they both asked as the ball immediately stopped rolling. Then they realized what had stopped it. A foot. A foot in a black high-heel. Oh. Oisin and Farley both looked upward sheepishly to see an amused Lena Luthor staring back down at them.

"Having fun?" she teased as she rolled the ball underneath her foot.

" _Yes!"_ Oisin began to whine happily, tail suddenly whipping around like crazy as he stared up at his owner with wide, adoring eyes. It was in moments like these when Farley couldn't help but see a bit of Kara in Oisin. The two of them both looked at Lena in the exact same way and Farley wondered which of them loved Lena more. No doubt, they would willingly get into a fight over that title, and what a battle it would be to see!

"Well, I've just finished up my last meeting for the day so we should be ready to head out soon," she said as she finally picked up the ball, tossing it absentmindedly back and forth between her hands. Farley and Oisin's eyes both followed the ball, heads swaying left and right every time Lena tossed it from one hand to the other. She finally realized what they were staring so intently at and she laughed.

"Oh, you want this, do you?" she asked, waving the ball tantalizingly before their very eyes.

" _YES!"_ came the whimpering, pleading reply.

"Then go fetch!" Lena replied, deciding to humor them once before tossing the ball. Or at least pretending to. She made the motion and the dogs whipped around immediately, sprinting off before waiting to check if Lena had actually thrown the ball or not. Nope. She hadn't. She was still holding onto it tightly, laughing to herself as her two dogs sped off in the other direction. Only a few seconds later, though, their heads came peeking back around the corner and both of them looked very displeased.

 _"Mum!"_ Oisin whined as he trotted back over to Lena, seeing the ball still sitting in her hand. _"You betrayed me! How could you?"_

" _Luthor!"_ Farley agreed, but she wasn't being serious. Instead, she only pawed gently at Lena's leg, begging her to throw the ball again. _"For real this time though, ok?"_ she whimpered.

"Ok, ok," Lena replied. "No more funny business this time. I promise," and then, this time, she threw the ball. For real.

" _Yay! Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!"_ the two dogs went careening after it, leaving Lena to follow behind in a fit of laughter.

After tossing the ball down a few more hallways, Lena finally led the two dogs back up to her office.

"I just need to get a few things and then we can go," she told them as she began to collect her things. She failed to notice the dog hair on her seat. She was just too busy laughing at herself. Here she was, the fierce and proud CEO of a megacorporation and she had just gotten finished playing fetch with two idiot dogs down the hallways of her own esteemed office building. Definitely not something one expected a Luthor to do while clocked in at her day job. But then again, Lena was not like other Luthors… It was just a day at the office of L-Corp.

But ultimately, that "few things" turned into several more and suddenly, Lena was getting distracted by Oisin and Farley again. First, they begged for the remaining treats that they knew were in her office desk. Oisin had been careful not to steal too many, just so Lena would never suspect anything, but he really did want more than just one! And then after Lena finally caved to their wide eyes and high-pitched whimpering, they wanted another round of fetch. And then tug-o-war. And then they wanted belly rubs. And back rubs. And pretty much everything else under the sun. And then Lena got a last-minute business phone call which she, of course, took.

"Great. Now we're probably gonna be here for another hour or so!" Oisin sighed as Lena instantly stopped petting him to pick up her phone. And worst of all, since it was an important call, they were going to have to be quiet for the entire duration of it, no more barking or playing.

"Awww," Farley pouted. For a time, she and Oisin tried to entertain themselves with quieter games, but those got old eventually and they finally just decided to curl up on the little couch at the end of Lena's office. Oisin hopped on first, Farley curling up beside him once he was in place.

"This is nice enough," she decided, trying to relax herself.

"It is," Oisin already sounded half asleep. Farley couldn't help a laugh. She knew she could be tiresome just because she was so high-energy, but this wasn't even her fault. Oisin just loved to sleep. He was a couch potato, as all hounds were. It wasn't always all Farley's fall whenever he fell asleep really fast. He'd always been like this, capable of just setting his head down and falling asleep in under a minute.

"Aaaand, he's out!" Farley whispered to herself. 45 seconds. New record. But Farley followed barely 15 minutes later and, although she didn't know it, Lena joined them 20 more minutes after that. She had just ended her call when she realized that her two dogs had fallen asleep waiting for her and it was such a heartwarming scene that she couldn't help but squeal softly before joining them at their side and carefully repositioning herself behind Oisin. The two dogs were both heavy sleepers, only stirring slightly as Lena moved them around a little, and then she, without even meaning to, fell asleep right after they had. With her arms wrapped around Oisin and his wrapped around Farley, it was like a conga line of sleepers. Or at least, that was how Kara put it when she, in her Supergirl outfit, landed on Lena's balcony with every intent of flying her home. But the moment she stepped into the office and saw what was waiting for her on the couch, she also squealed softly.

"OMG how precious!" she whispered as the three of the things she loved most in the world curled up around one another to rest. Now that conga line was about to get a fourth member, right as soon as she was done taking photos! But once she had a suitable amount of that adorableness saved onto her phone, she quickly flew back out of L-Corp and all the way back to her apartment, picking up her own sofa and carefully flying it back over to L-Corp. Setting it down gently so that it was facing Lena's couch, she hopped onto and fell asleep, reaching over the two dogs' bodies to hold onto Lena's hand. Lena remained sleep for the entire duration of Kara's little antics, but she reflexively closed her hand around Kara's the moment Kara reached out to touch her. Kara smiled at the gesture and slowly allowed her eyes to drift shut. Five minutes later, she too was out like a light. It was just another day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Randomly inspired off the pic of Katie McGrath standing on a tennis ball in a hallway. If anyone wants to see the dogs at CatCo and the DEO, let me know and I'll write those chapters out too. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/686869380651431822/


	8. The Human Mating Ceremony

One night, Lena and Kara both came home crying. It alerted their dogs at once, but as soon as the lights flickered on and the dogs saw smiles on the two women's faces, their fear turned into confusion.

" _What are they doing? What's going on? What's happened? Mum!"_ Oisin panicked, running up to Lena with concern in his eyes. Farley, just as confused, ran up to Kara.

" _Why are you and Lena crying, mom? What's happened?"_

Kara and Lena both knelt down then, nuzzling their dogs and each other, still weeping a little bit. It was during this strange time that Oisin and Farley both noticed something on each of their owners' fingers. Rings.

" _Were those there before?"_ Oisin licked at the band on Lena's finger while Farley's eyes widened.

" _Holy Rao! Those are wedding rings! They're GETTING MARRIED!"_ then she began to bark with excitement, spinning in circles and yipping for delight as she licked Kara's hand over and over and over again, finally sharing the joy of her owners, though Oisin still looked confused.

" _Married?"_

" _I'll explain later,"_ Farley replied through pants of excitement. Oisin had never seen her this excited before and they'd been friends for quite a while now. She hadn't even been this happy when the four of them went on a weekend-long beach trip that past spring.

An hour later, though, Kara and Lena had finally settled down into bed, and so had Farley and Oisin. The barking, laughter and tears were finally over and Oisin finally managed to get an answer out of Farley about what the heck was happening and why everyone was crying.

"When two humans are very close, sometimes they become mates, but they don't mate the way dogs do. They usually only have one mate, for life, and they do all sorts of big and fancy things before becoming real mates," she said, and that was when she explained the concept of a wedding to Oisin. She'd been to several before, Kara bringing her along whenever she received a wedding invitation. For Oisin, however, this was all very new. Lena wasn't exactly ever on anyone's guest list, especially not to a wedding. And since Kara was the first romantic partner Lena had ever had while Oisin was around, Oisin had no knowledge at all about the concept of romance or marriage. But Farley was more than happy to explain.

"One of the human mating rituals is called a "wedding" and it is where the two mates celebrate their decision to become mates and have all their family and friends come to watch as they become mates," she said.

"Sounds overly complicated," Oisin huffed. In the dog world, dogs found mates whenever they so chose. They would mate and breed for a while and then maybe the male partner would go off to find another mate while the female mate would look after his pups. It wasn't that complicated. There was no fanfare or ceremony in the dog world.

"Perhaps," Farley agreed. "But humans seem to like it."

"And that's what the rings on their fingers were for?" Oisin asked next.

"Yes, they wear things to show off that they are married," Farley nodded.

"Odd," Oisin shook his head again, but then something occurred to him. "Wait! Does this mean that Lena and Kara will have pups soon?" he wasn't sure if the thought excited or terrified him.

"Well, I don't think that they can," Farley replied, twitching her ears a little.

"What? Why not? Is it because she's a Luthor?" Oisin was quick to come to his owner's defense, growling at the idea.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with that!" Farley was quick to comfort the agitated whippet, knowing exactly what had gotten him so defensive, protective and territorial upon his owner's behalf. "It's because, well, Kara and Lena are both females, and two females can't breed."

"Oh!" understanding flashed across the whippet's face, and then it twisted into dry amusement as he made a joke at all of their expenses. "Alex found a female mate as well and Lex will likely not be allowed to breed... ever. And if that's the case, that means this entire family will never have any pups," then he looked between himself and Farley, eyes sparkling with suggestive humor.

"Gross," Farley shook her head as if trying to shake off Oisin's crude joke, but she couldn't deny that it was funny, and accurate. Everyone in the big Luthor-Danvers pack was physically unable to mate, whether due to incarceration, being fixed, or choosing a mate impossible to breed with.

"Guess this generation will be the last," the whippet continued to joke.

"But even so, it makes Lena and Kara happy," Farley continued. This was what Oisin struggled the most to understand. As a dog, and one who was raised by a very lonely human as that, the normalization of romance and mating made no sense to him. Why mate if you could not have pups? Or why not just have multiple mates across time? Some humans did that, so what was with all the hubbub about finding that one perfect mate when there were so many good candidates to choose from?

Farley had tried to explain dating to Oisin, but that made about as much sense. He'd heard the stories of humans who would go through person after person after person trying to find that perfect mate. If he had been in their shoes, he would mated with them all, then kept on moving. He didn't believe in that One Perfect Special Someone, just a series of good and worthy mates. But if, like Farley said, it made Lena and Kara happy, how could he wish to deny them that? In his mind, they deserved all the happiness in the world, no matter how silly it was at times.

"If it is a wedding they want, it is a wedding they shall have," the whippet decided at last. Even if he did not understand all the complexities of human mating rituals, he understood that Lena and Kara loved one another very much, and he didn't want to do anything that would detract from their love, no matter how silly it seemed to an old hound like him.

"Oh! It'll be so exciting! You'll love it! I know you will!" Farley promised, pup-like excitement returning to her voice again as she snuggled up closer to Oisin, finally falling asleep with him curled up around her.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, then he lowered his head and followed his canine companion into the dreamworld.

ooo

Several months later, the day of the human mating ceremony arrived. Farley and Oisin were whisked away from Lena and Kara by Alex and Kelly. It had confused Oisin, but Farley explained that it was because, as the main part of the wedding, Lena and Kara needed to be alone to prepare. The dogs weren't going to walk them down the aisle, they were going to be part of the congregation watching.

"I've never seen so many people!" Oisin gasped as Alex and Kelly led them into the chapel.

"Nor have I!" Farley admitted. She could see all the Superfriends and every last Danvers relative that Kara could find. There were no Luthors.

"Guess I'm the only one then," Oisin narrowed his eyes indignantly. Although he was glad none of the other Luthor pack members were here to cause chaos on this perfect day, it did still make his pelt itch with righteous indignation that he was the only representative of that pack. In essence, he was Lena's only family. Him, a dog, he was all Lena had on her wedding day...

"No you're not," a new voice promised. "You may be the only Luthor, but you are _not_ Lena's only family. The Superfriends already adore her, so as far as I'm concerned, they _are_ her family. She has no Luthors at this wedding, but she does have family!" then Oisin and Farley turned around to see a large, handsome white dog standing over them.

"Krypto!" Farley ran over to him with a delighted squeal, licking his face enthusiastically.

"Farley! It's so good to see you again!" Krypto returned each and every one of Farley's overly-excited kisses.

"Oh! You know this guy?" Oisin narrowed his eyes just slightly, wary of this newcomer. Who was he to speak so freely about Lena? Even if his words had actually been very sweet.

"He's my cousin!" Farley replied. "Or at least, sort of," she admitted bashfully, realizing how different the two of them looked. But that was when it clicked for Oisin and his eyes widened in awe and respect.

"You're Superman's dog!" he gasped.

"I am," Krypto bowed his head towards the whippet.

"Is it true that you can fly and have laser eyes?!" Oisin demanded in pup-like delight.

"Yes," Krypto nodded. "I won't do it right here or now just yet, but I promise I can give you a demonstration later, ok?"

"Ok," Oisin looked starstruck. Farley laughed at him, leaning happily against her cousin.

"For now, though, we've got to prepare for the wedding!" Krypto stood back up and gestured for the other two dogs to follow.

"Prepare? Aren't we just watching?" Oisin asked as he and Farley trotted after Krypto.

"Yes, but I meant that you need to get into the spirit of things!" Krypto said over his shoulder, dark eyes twinkling. He led them over to a relatively plain and simple man in a nice suit. He was a handsome fellow, but there was nothing remarkable about him. At least until Oisin realized that the glasses he wore looked exactly like the ones Kara Danvers owned.

"Superman!" the whippet gasped.

"The one and only!" Farley replied enthusiastically, running circles around the other Kryptonian, licking at his hands eagerly. Krypto puffed out his chest, clearly quite proud by the reactions his master was getting from his cousin and her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Superman, meanwhile, pulled a few objects out of his suit's large pockets. One was a little wedding dress and flower crown for Farley and two were suits and ties for Krypto and Oisin.

"Holy Rao!" Farley yapped as Superman helped her put the little doggy dress on. Krypto laughed in amusement while Oisin could only gawk. He wasn't sure if this was the best or worst idea he'd ever seen...

A few minutes later, the three dogs were back towards the front end of the chapel, sitting quietly in the front row, dressed to the nines in their suits and dresses. Farley looked like she was about to blow a gasket, Krypto looked like a dream and Oisin felt quite dapper and dashing. They were nothing compared to the two brides, however, because when the human mating ceremony finally began and the organ music filled the chapel, a hush settled over the crowd. The only noise anyone made from that point forward was a gasp as the brides made their entrance.

The first to enter was Lena, walking down the aisle in a more traditional fashion. J'onn had volunteered to be the one to walk her down, an offer which had made Lena cry in delight for the entire rest of the day after he offered. Now Oisin thought he might cry too as he watched her walk down, looking like something right out of a fairytale book. Others in the audience had already started to gasp and coo in awe at how gorgeous the Luthor looked. Once she reached the altar, she turned around and smiled at the crowd. For a solid five seconds, there was only organ music.

 _"Where is Kara?"_ Oisin's bliss quickly turned into confusion.

" _I don't know,"_ Farley looked equally agitated and puzzled, but it was Krypto who assuaged their fears.

" _Don't fret, she will be coming down very soon..."_ his eyes flicked upward and only half a second later, part of the chapel ceiling itself opened up. Everyone, Farley and Oisin included, gasped in awe. Then, quite literally, Kara floated down from the sky like an angel, Superman on her arm. She landed delicately at Lena's side with a smug smirk while Lena looked close to bursting with laughter. Over the music, the dogs could hear a whispered exchange between the two brides-to-be.

"You just had to go for the dramatic entrance, didn't you?"

"Well, I'm a Super, after all! I've got to ham it up every once in a while!"

"You're a madwoman."

"No, I'm a bride."

Then they said no more, but a radiant smile overtook Lena's face and she had to look away to keep from laughing. She could already feel herself about to cry and the organ music was only just coming to a close. Vows hadn't even started yet! She didn't want to start sobbing just yet...

But by the end of it, everyone was in tears. Lena managed to hold it together until about three quarters of the way through the vows (Kara having actually broken down first and wept a little at the halfway point) then by the time the two were finally due to kiss, although they had both managed to keep from sobbing, there were tears running down both of their faces. The rest of the chapel was in the same state, going ballistic once the kiss finally, finally, finally happened.

It was like listening to thunder, or a lion's roar. The entire chapel began to cheer as the brides became wives, a Luthor and a Super united under Rao's gladsome rays (the door in the ceiling of the chapel had been left open after Kara's dramatic entrance for that very reason). It was not just for the sake of the theatrics, but so that Rao could look upon them from above. Maybe he was originally the god of the red sun, but even under the rays of Earth's yellow sun, Kara could feel him everywhere and all around, blessing her marriage to Lena for years and years to come.

"AWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!" Krypto uttered a loud and powerful howl of congratulations.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Farley sounded nowhere near as dignified, yapping like a mad dog, but she was almost beside herself, flower crown having long since fallen off. She ran in circles, leaping up and down as she barked in delight as her owner completed the human mating ceremony.

"Woof! Woof! WOOF!" Oisin raised his pointed nose in the air, hoping Lena understood that he was trying to cheer for her loud enough to compensate for all of the rest of her absent family. All around them, the humans were cheering just as passionately for the happy newlyweds.

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO THROW THE BOUQUET!" Krypto finally leaned over to Farley.

"THE WHAT?!"

THE FLOWERS!" Krypto pointed his muzzle at the flowers Lena and Kara were both holding. "I DARE YOU TO CATCH THEM!" Lena and Kara exchanged smiles before throwing the bouquet together. In response, Farley jumped forward, using Oisin as a springboard.

"GOT EM!" she barked as she sailed through the air, sinking her teeth into the stems of the bouquet. The entire chapel, newlyweds included, bellowed with laughter in response. Farley looked quite pleased with herself, returning to Krypto and Oisin proudly.

"I got em!" she repeated, setting them down before Oisin and Krypto both.

"Excellent. Now you're going to be the next to get married," Krypto gave her a smug smirk.

"Wait. What?!" Farley's eyes went wide and she instantly shot a horrified look at Oisin, who looked just as taken aback.

"I didn't even say it would be with him!" Krypto began to bellow with laughter, but then he turned to Oisin and nudged the bouquet over to him. "Guess that means you're it, brother!" he teased.

"I- what?!" Oisin croaked, looking at the flowers like he was worried they would explode.

"When humans throw the flowers into the crowd, whoever catches them is next to be married!" Krypto explained through laughter. As wise as Farley was to the ways of human culture, Krypto was wiser. He knew what the bouquet symbolized and he knew that Farley did not. As such, he'd tricked her into catching the bouquet, all for the sake of teasing her about a possible future mating ceremony with Oisin.

"Take them back! Take them back! Take them back!" Farley cried embarrassedly, scooping up the flowers and running back over to the still-laughing Lena and Kara.

"She thinks we're playing fetch!" Kara crowed as she took the flowers back from Farley.

" _No I don't! No I don't! I just don't want to be mated yet! Throw them again! Do over, DO OVER!"_ meanwhile, Krypto and the rest of the wedding guests continued to literally howl with laughter.

Once it was all over, though, the chapel was slowly emptied and cleared out until it was completely empty once again. But even though the physical splendor of the wedding was gone, the spirit lingered on long after everyone had gone their separate ways.

"We don't really have to get mated, do we?" Oisin asked nervously, later that night, as he and Farley curled up in bed together once more.

"Nah, Krypto was only teasing, I asked him," she yawned back. He had, of course, gone home with Superman, but not before they all shared a few final farewells, Superman going to congratulate his cousin and cousin-in-law while Krypto helped Oisin and Farley get out of their wedding attire (which had literally made Kara cry because of how cute it was).

During those final farewells, Krypto finally showed off his superpowers to the awestruck Oisin before he and Superman both departed, leaving both of the Danvers happy and both of the Luthors a little wonderstruck. Lena would've been lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit impressed by Superman.

"But you're my favorite Super," she had teasingly promised Kara with another kiss.

"Good," Kara had grumbled good-naturedly in reply before deepening the kiss.

" _Gross,"_ Farley had teased while Oisin only looked away politely.

Now here they were, a few hours later, cuddled up in bed again. They had only just fallen asleep, though, when they were both awoken by a very strange sound. It was breathy, like a living creature was moving around in the apartment, straining. Or at least, that was what Farley and Oisin had first feared. When they got up to investigate, hoping that it was no danger, they were quick to realize the truth behind the labored breathing when they reached Kara and Lena's bedroom door. That where the gasping and groaning was the loudest.

" _Oh my Rao, they're breeding!"_ Farley looked seconds away from bellowing with laughter. Oisin, meanwhile, looked horrified and repulsed.

" _I take back what I said earlier about everyone mating everyone else in their own time!"_ he wailed softly, then both dogs went flying back to their own beds. While Farley continued to crack up, Oisin continued to look ill.

"Maybe we will have puppies some day after all!" Farley declared. "After all, if anyone can figure out how to do it, it's a super-smart Luthor and a super-powered Kryptonian!"

"I just hope that if that's what they're going for, it happens soon!" Oisin replied, burying his ears under his bed. Farley nipped Oisin's haunch teasingly while he moaned miserably from underneath his doggy bed.

"I think it's sweet!" Farley continued to jest. This only got her another irritated groan for Oisin, but secretly, he had to admit that it really was. He was glad his owner had found a mate, and he was glad his owner had found a pack that she truly felt at home with. He just hoped that she would get her desired pups soon! Farley, meanwhile, continued to laugh softly to herself. Human mating ceremonies were always so much fun!

(But in Lena and Kara's minds, the best parts about the mating ceremonies came in the night following the ceremony).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a cute SuperCorp wedding with doggos in the crowd because why not? And yes, Farley says "Rao" because she hears Kara use it all the time.


	9. A Luthor and a Super

"Oisin! Hey, Oisin! Pssst! OISIN!" Farley tugged on Oisin's ears but Oisin, to mess with her, pretend to sleep right through her attacks.

"C'mon, dude! I know you can hear me!" Farley whined. "And I need your help, real bad!"

"First of all, it's really badly. Second of all, with what?" came the amused grunt as Oisin finally raised his head and "woke up".

"Chicken and steak, Oisin, chicken and steak!" Farley pleaded, swishing her tail towards the place where Kara and all of her family had gathered. It was game night again for the Superfriends and dinner was being served as well. Nia had some sort of steak thing while Kara had chicken parm.

"And I want it! Really badly!" Farley continued to beg the larger dog. Said dog tilted his head in amusement but decided to go along with the escapade nonetheless. Deciding to humor his smaller companion, Oisin rose from his corner in the apartment, plan already in his mind.

"Leave it to me," the whippet insisted. "I'll distract them, then you go for it," he said, then he walked over to Lena and gave her the best puppy face he could, eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh! Oisin! Baby!" immediately, any and all of Lena's reserved aura melted clean away and she began to coo and croon at Oisin, looking like a complete and utter doofus in the process. All the other Superfriends laughed as the fearsome and stoic Luthor puckered up and made kissy noises.

"Come here, baby, come here!" Lena continued to coo as Oisin crawled into her lap. Hound or not, he was adamant about being a lapdog.

"Well, I'm mildly jealous," Kara joked as Oisin was showered in kisses from Lena while sitting on her lap.

"Oh hush," Lena chided playfully. "You can have me later tonight."

"I really didn't need to hear that," Alex deadpanned while the others all laughed and snickered. Farley, meanwhile, yapped at Oisin.

" _You were supposed to distract NIA and KARA, not LENA!"_ she whined.

" _I will, and I am! Hush, and watch!"_ Oisin muttered back, meeting her eyes as Lena slowly began to stand up, cradling him in her arms.

"Awww!" the Superfriends gushed as Lena began to parade the hound around their little circle. Oisin looked like a king on his throne, basking in Lena's arms as the rest of the Superfriends reached out to pet him... Including Nia and Kara.

 _"Ahhhh, you sly dog!"_ Farley finally understood.

" _Well, I AM a Luthor after all,"_ Oisin joked as he slowly seduced Nia and Kara away from their food. Nia got up from the couch for two seconds, and in those two seconds, Farley sprung into action. She was swift to slip over to Nia's unattended steak and snap it up. Once that was taken care of, she moved onto Kara. At the same time, Oisin stuck his nose out at Kara and, just as he hoped, Lena walked him over to her.

"What a good doggy!" Kara squealed as she caressed Oisin's smooth head. She was unaware of the other dog whose head was sticking up under her arm, slowly sliding her giant chicken off of her plate...

With steak and chicken both safely in her control, Farley crept back into the kitchen. At the same time, Oisin wiggled out of Lena's arms. She let him go with a smile, none of them realizing what had happened until-

"Hey! Where the heck did my steak go?!"

Kara was the first to figure it out, outraged and dismayed to see that her own chicken parm was gone as well. She, Lena and Nia were swift to hop up and run after Oisin. Once they got into the kitchen, they found Oisin and Farley happily devouring the chicken and steak.

"We've been bamboozled!" Nia wailed in mock despair as she watched the two dogs devour her dinner, but while Nia mourned the loss of her food, the others were quick to realize what had happened. Oisin had used himself as a distraction while Farley snuck in to steal everyone's food.

"Farley steals all of the food," Lena snickered in amusement, very used to these sorts of shenanigans from Farley.

"Yeah, so Farley can CHOKE!" Nia pretended to snarl.

"No," Lena was quick to come to the little dog's defense. "Listen, basically, you all need to know that we all just bow down to the queen that is Farley because she is, quite honestly, the boss!"

"But I get up from the couch for like two seconds and next thing I know, it is _gone_. The whole thing, consumed by Farley!" Nia cried.

"She _is_ a very talented lady," Lena couldn't stop a laugh as the two dogs continued to look quite proud of themselves.

"She's like a freaking vacuum!" Nia continued to sound miffed, pouting as Oisin and Farley licked their lips. It was clear she was going to hold a grudge against the cunning little dog for many months to come...

"For such a tiny dog, she can eat quite a lot," Kara admitted, throwing Nia an apologetic smile.

"And she is just like her owner in that regard," Lena piped up with a tiny smile. She couldn't help but find it amusing that Farley had a habit for stealing food while her own owner was notorious for having a huge appetite and an even larger stomach.

"Hey!" Kara pretended to pout, but she could see Lena's point, and the joke was enough to cheer up Nia just a little.

"They really are a Luthor and a Super," she admitted. Farley had Kara's love of food while Oisin had Lena's cunning and intelligence.

"Gah! I've been betrayed by my own dog! Tricked into aiding and abetting a criminal!" Lena pretended to despair, but since Oisin knew she was only faking, he was not at all worried by her distress.

" _Calm down, mum,"_ he grunted at her, still helping Farley devour the last few pieces of chicken.

"He's a proper Luthor, isn't he?" Kara slung an arm around her dramatic Luthor. "A proper thief!"

"Lex would've been proud," Lena finally agreed, laughing a little. Meanwhile, the dogs congratulated one another happily.

 _"We really do make a great team, don't we? Partners in crime?"_ Farley asked, playfully licking Oisin's muzzle.

" _Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super, working together?"_ Oisin agreed bouncing his head up and down in a nod.

" _And they're crazy if they think we'll never try something like this again!"_ Farley huffed with laughter as their owners, plus Nia, finally left the kitchen to return to the rest of the Superfriends, who were still laughing over Nia's misfortune with her dinner.

" _I just hope Nia isn't too mad,"_ Oisin admitted, watching the girl go with a small bit of guilt. He was very fond of the youngster, seeing her as Kara and Lena's pup, in a way. Nia did share quite a few traits with both the Super and the Luthor and because she spent so much time with the pair, Oisin had come to view her as the hypothetical pup of his and Farley's owners, a point which Farley agreed with him on.

" _She'll be fine,"_ the smaller dog snickered. But even if she agreed that Nia was like Kara and Lena's pup, she did not agree that Nia would be too hurt by losing her dinner to the two crafty doggos. In Farley's opinion, she'd get over it soon enough.

" _Now are you gonna help me finish this steak or what?"_ she asked, and Oisin's guilt was swiftly forgotten as Farley distracted him with the food.

" _You're a terrible influence, I hope you know that!"_ the whippet joked as he took another bite of their meal.

" _Don't I know it?"_ Farley asked with a proud little grin, then she too took another bite. It was delicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a fluff piece inspired off the Katie/Azie/Andrea/Nicole livestream where they talk about Farley's food-stealing habits. It's at about the 10:30 mark when they tell the story.


	10. Dessert!

Game night continued on in typical fashion after dinner was over.

"You mean _your_ dinners," Nia pretended to pout, still quite bitter about her steak.

"Oh, come on, Brainy gave you some of his food, quit your whining!" Kara teased her "mini me". She was only met with another pout.

"Nia really is just like you, Kara!" Alex teased, sticking her tongue out at her younger sister, and the "mini me" sitting beside her.

"What?!" Kara pouted and crossed her arms indignantly.

"There! Right there!" Alex laughed as Kara's forehead crinkled. She looked exactly like Nia in that moment (minus the blond hair of course).

"She's not wrong, sweetheart, you do get quite defensive over your food," Lena muttered to her.

"Lena! You're supposed to be on my side with this!" Kara cried, throwing a withering look at the Luthor. The Luthor only shrugged in response, still looking quite pleased with herself.

"Alright then, who's up first?" J'onn asked at last as he readied their game. They were playing cards tonight and had chosen to start off with Uno. Suddenly, every head in the circle leaned in a little bit closer as a hushed excitement fell over the large crowd. Not too far behind them, Farley and Oisin had finally come out to watch.

" _It's so weird, how they play!"_ Oisin mused softly. Although he had seen the Superfriends play all sorts of games, he was still never quite able to understand any of them, or how they could ever possibly be fun! In Oisin's mind, playing fetch was fun. Having races was fun. Hunting and swimming were fun. But counting little pieces of paper and occasionally swapping them out?

" _I don't understand it either,"_ Farley tipped her head in amusement as she watched Kara's smile widen in excitement.

"Gah! CURSE YOU!" Alex pretended to wail as Kara hit her with a Draw 4 card.

"That's revenge for earlier!" the younger Danvers teased.

" _I don't get it,"_ Oisin crept over to Kara and leaned over her shoulder.

"Awww, look! I think the baby wants to play!" Nia cooed.

"Or maybe Lena's recruited him to spy on other people's cards!" James joked, earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Is this true, Ush?" Lena asked affectionately, referring to her precious dog by his nickname. "Are you going to help spy for mommy?"

"What a Luthor!" Kara stuck her tongue out at the whippet. The whippet gave her a goofy smile in return.

"Deal him in, J'onn," Kelly encouraged with a laugh, pretending to hand Oisin one of her cards.

" _Wait! Wait!"_ Oisin panicked. _"I only wanted to watch!"_ and behind him, Farley snickered a little.

" _Poor puppy!"_ she teased and he whined at her in return while the Superfriends resumed their game.

In the end, Brainy was the winner. He was the first one to use up all of his cards.

"He terminado!" he shouted as he set his last card down.

"What?" the others chorused with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"What?" Brainy asked back, confused by their confusion. "Are we not playing Uno? Are we not supposed to speak in Spanish every time we win?" and the others began to laugh as they realized that Brainy had said "I'm done!", but in Spanish.

"No, Brainy!" Nia laughed. "The only "Spanish" part about the game is the Uno part. Everything else is said and done in English!"

"Oh," Brainy's eyebrows furrowed while everyone else continued to laugh. J'onn and Kara gave him sympathetic smiles while Lena playfully patted his shoulder consolingly. But Brainy was not at all upset and was very quick to shrug off his little blunder. Instead, after spending a few more minutes watching the others finish the round, he got up to grab some dessert from the kitchen.

" _Dessert?!"_ like clockwork, the two dogs were swift to trot after Brainy, tails wagging hopefully. This earned laughter from everyone else.

"Classic Oisin!" Lena rolled her eyes fondly as the dogs swiftly left the Uno table.

"Don't let Farley have anything! She doesn't deserve it!" Nia shouted after Brainy.

"They're just like you, Kara," J'onn and James both joked as the dogs beelined after Brainy.

"Excuse you!" Kara pretended to get offended, but no one missed the way her eyes trailed after Brainy too. "Bring me back some cupcakes!" she finally called out after him, and this earned even more laughter from everyone else.

"You're pathetic, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes in mock despair. Kara responded by sticking her tongue out. "Oh, _real_ mature!" Alex pretended to glare disapprovingly at her younger sister. J'onn watched them with an amused and affectionate smile. They never did grow up, did they?

A few seconds later, then, Brainy returned with the plate full of cupcakes that had been sitting on the kitchen counter (towards the back so Oisin wouldn't try to stand up and stick his long nose out to steal any).

"Yes!" Nia and Kara both hopped up immediately to grab some of the treats.

" _I told you she was Kara and Lena's pup!"_ Farley tipped her head in amusement again as she watched Nia join Kara in looting the cupcake tray. Nia looked more like Lena than Kara, but all one needed to do was talk to Nia for five minutes and her "Kara genes" would become all too clear.

" _Well, then let's follow our "littermate" and grab us some of them cupcakes too!"_ Oisin insisted, shoving past Farley to sidle right up to Brainy.

"Oh, no," Brainy was quick to tug the tray away from the eager-eyed whippet. "I was instructed that high amounts of processed sugars, such as the ones found in cupcakes, are not at all healthy for a dog's digestive tract so I, therefore, cannot allow you to consume any of these!" he told Oisin.

" _Pressed sugars aren't healthy for the dog's what what?"_ Oisin tilted his head. Brainy talked funny when compared to the other Superfriends.

" _He means that when it comes to those cupcakes, no dogs allowed!"_ Farley whined.

" _Like we're going to take that as an answer!"_ Oisin shook his head, then both dogs continued to advance on the poor alien.

"Run, Brainy, run!" Kara and J'onn both teased.

"I do not think fleeing will be necessary," came the too-literal answer. "However, I shall seat myself in a taller chair so that it will be harder for them to reach me!" he decided, pulling a stool over and perching on top of it. He kept the plate secure in his lap, but Oisin and Farley were undeterred. Instead, they both plopped right down in front of him, staring up at him with wide and hungry eyes.

"No," he repeated. "Go and engage with some of your other compatriots. I shall not give either of you any of these little cakes!" but no matter what he said, the two dogs remained firmly planted in front of him, ears alert in hopes of some sort of treat.

"Good luck with that, Brainy," Kara snickered. "Farley doesn't listen to anyone. You won't get rid of her that easily. She is the boss around here!"

"And same with Oisin," Lena agreed, amused. "He may be a good boy, but he can be quite stubborn. Don't expect either of them to leave you alone anytime soon!" and the other Superfriends continued to steal glances at Brainy and his two new friends, whose eyes were ever fixed on his plate.

But Brainy was unbothered, instead fascinated by the two canines seated before him. As a half-machine from the 31st century, the concept of keeping small furry animals for companionship was still rather intriguing to him. Of course he knew what a pet was and understood what it did, but it still seemed so silly, strange and impractical that to finally meet two of these "pets" was fascinating to him. And they really were very cute.

"But I'm sorry, I still cannot give you any of this human-food, no matter how much you beg!" he tried to insist, but Farley and Oisin were still undeterred and continued to stare intently up at him and the cupcakes.

" _We'll wait him out!"_ Farley decided proudly.

" _He's bound to make a mistake at some point, then we can steal the food from him!"_ Oisin agreed.

" _Or he'll spend the rest of the night there,"_ Farley gave a small grin of amusement as Brainy continued to stare warily down at them. Even though he was a little weird and even though he talked funny, she really did like him. He was nice, and he and Nia seemed to be very close. There were days when Nia would visit Kara and talk about Brainy just as much as Kara used to talk about Lena. Farley wouldn't have been surprised if she learned that Nia and Brainy were mates! Or planning on becoming mates, at least. But for once, Nia was refusing to come to Brainy's aid, finding watching him being trapped in a stool by dogs far more entertaining.

" _Sorry, future littermate-in-law!"_ Farley thought to herself as she continued to look at Brainy. _"But it looks like Nia is on our side tonight!"_

Eventually, however, it was time for everyone to leave.

"How am I supposed to get down?" Brainy asked. There were still a few cupcakes left and neither Oisin nor Farley had stopped staring at him even once. Brainy was, essentially, trapped.

"Aren't you a level 12 intellect?" Nia teased him. He looked up at her with a frown.

"I have looked at thousands of ways to remove these dogs and over half of them involve some dramatic distraction while the other half involve me either fleeing, or one of you physically restraining the dogs and hoping they don't manage to escape your control," he replied, completely serious.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Kara replied with a smirk, but instead of heading over to Brainy, Kara moved back to the kitchen.

"Wait. What?" Brainy watched her go with a pleading look on his face, but Kara did something in the kitchen that caught Oisin and Farley's noses.

" _Wait a minute, is that... peanut butter?!"_

"Farley! Oisin!" Kara singsonged, waving an open jar of Jiff.

" _It is!"_ the two dogs shot away from Brainy at once, forgetting him and the cupcakes immediately.

 _"Peanut butter!"_ both of them lunged at Kara and she laughed as she pushed then away.

"You guys need to sit first, ok? Now sit. Sit!" Kara instructed. The two dogs plopped down.

" _Peanut butter! Peanut butter! Peanut butter!"_ their tails were both like fans and they were licking their lips hungrily. It looked like they were going to get dessert after all (even if it wasn't what they had considered before)! So while Brainy finally hopped down from his perch, quick to put the cupcakes safely away, Kara slathered some dog bones in peanut butter before finally handing them over to her hungry and impatient doggos.

"Here you guys go," she smiled.

" _Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ came the gleeful whines as the two dogs readily took their treats back to their corner in the apartment, devouring them noisily, the sounds of lip-smacking filling that entire area. The others all watched in amusement while Brainy looked relieved.

"Well, that was easier than expected!" he declared.

"Loser," Nia smiled up at him affectionately, play-punching his shoulder and grinning. He suddenly looked away from her with a nervous smile on his face. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way before. Was he sick? Why did Nia make his circuitry feel jittery? Was it some sort of special power she had as Dreamer?

One by one, all of the other Superfriends began to file out of the apartment until only Lena and Kara remained. Another successful game night had come to a close. As Brainy had walked past the two dogs on his way to reach the door, he still continued to look puzzled with himself, and with the effects Nia seemed to have on him. But while Brainy continued to look mildly confused, the two dogs in the corner laughed silently at him. He might not have known what was happening to him, but the two dogs certainly did. They were far wiser to the human world than Brainy and they knew that what he was feeling towards Nia was a little something called puppy love.

" _Poor fella!"_ Oisin laughed as he continued to lick peanut butter off his lips.

" _He's almost as oblivious as Kara!"_ Farley agreed, licking at her paws. _"I think we're about to see another epic love story in the making!"_

" _And are we going to be their "wingmen" again?"_ Oisin asked, though he already knew the answer.

" _Of course!"_ Farley laughed. _"As Nia's honorary littermates, we are duty-bound to help her find her mate, just as we helped our owners find each other. So what do you say? Are you in, Usher, old buddy?"_

" _Of course! We've got some more love stories to write and more puppy love to inspire!"_ Oisin declared, but then he noticed a few stray crumbs on the edge of their dog begs. _"But peanut butter first,"_ he said, long tongue shooting out to pick the crumbs up off the floor and bed.

" _Yes,"_ Farley agreed with a laugh. _"Peanut butter always first!"_ and then her little tongue shot out as well, helping Oisin lick up every last delicious piece of their dessert. First chicken and steak for dinner, then peanut butter dog bones for dessert! It really had been a wonderful evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just an immediate "sequel" to the previous chapter, inspired off of David Harewood's insta pic of Jesse Rath talking to Farley and Oisin. Here's the link: p/BwrtOVOn3EQ/?igshid=tayxu4t9au9i 
> 
> (This was also the pic that inspired the entire fanfic).


	11. Double Date

"So, Farley, we were thinking about going to the park later on this evening. How does that sound?" Kara asked, bending over to scratch her dog's head as she spoke to her in a playful and conversational tone.

" _That sounds wonderful!"_ Farley barked her reply, pressing her body against Kara's leg happily. A few feet away, Oisin raised his head.

" _An evening stroll in the park? That sounds great!"_ he agreed with his smaller companion, tail starting to wag. That was when Lena spoke up.

"Oh! I'm sorry you had to hear that, Oisin," she crooned apologetically.

" _What?"_ Oisin tilted his head in confusion. _"Why?"_

"You won't be coming along on the walk," she explained. Oisin's eyes went wide and he hopped up from the couch at once, hurt and indignant.

" _WHAT?!"_ he whined in confusion and dismay. Farley was quick to agree with him, whining as well, tilting her head up at Kara and silently asking why Oisin wasn't allowed to join them on their walk.

" _That doesn't sound very fair to me!"_ she told Kara with a whine, fur bristling a little. Oisin continued to pace the floor, still hurt and confused.

That was when Lena and Kara both burst out laughing.

"I'm just teasing you, Ushy!" the Luthor laughed, shaking her head and gently waving her hand for the dog to calm back down. "Of course you're coming along!" and while she laughed, Oisin lowered his head embarrassedly.

" _That wasn't funny, mum,"_ he growled a little, turning his head away from his owner.

"Oh, Lena, I think you hurt his feelings!" Kara pretended to chide her wife. "What a terribly cruel and Luthor thing for you to do!"

"Well, I have to stay in character and use my last name at least once in a while!" Lena gave Kara an innocent shrug and a devious smile.

"But you aren't _just_ a Luthor anymore, remember?" Kara smirked, standing up to sidle over to Lena. "You're a Danvers too!" she declared, and she picked Lena up in her arms, spinning her around gleefully as she said this. Lena began to giggle as Kara continued to swing her around.

"Gah! Stop! Stop! Put me down!" she laughed, playfully swatting at Kara's arms. But it would do no good, of course. Lena would never be able to defeat the Girl of Steel. At least not with physical force. But there _was_ something _else_ she could try…

While Kara continued to laugh and tease Lena, still parading her around in the air, Lena managed to lean down far enough and kiss Kara right on the head. It made the Kryptonian pause and look up at Lena, blushing a little. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, Kara still got a bit giggly around Lena when the mood was right. This was definitely one of those times. And that worked perfectly in Lena's favor! Because when Kara looked up at her with wide and questioning eyes, Lena only smirked down at her and raised a fine eyebrow suggestively. She was silently commanding Kara to let her down so that they could kiss some more, which was something Kara was all too happy to do. And there it was. Maybe Lena would never be able to defeat the Girl of Steel with muscle, but brain and heart always did the trick!

While they kissed, Farley and Oisin watched with their lips pulled back into smiles.

" _Awwww! They're so cute!"_ Farley tilted her head and twitched her ears as she watched the happy couple hug and kiss.

" _You say that every time they kiss!"_ Oisin pretended to be exasperated. But secretly, he enjoyed watching the two play around just as much as Farley. It made him so happy to see how bright Lena's smile really could be. He really did owe so much to Kara, for what she had done for Lena, and him, and Farley. She was a hero even when she was out of uniform, and he hoped that she knew it.

" _But every time is just as cute!"_ Farley continued playfully, turning around to face him instead. He was sitting on the couch while she had been standing in the kitchen. While Lena and Kara continued to laugh, Farley trotted over to the hound and hopped up on the couch beside him.

" _Lighten up, you big grump!"_ she teased, nudging him with her shoulder as she spoke.

" _I am not a big grump!"_ Oisin bared his teeth a little and his ears pulled back.

" _You aren't helping your case right now,"_ Farley tilted her head at him as she pointed out how contradictory his words and actions were.

" _Grrr,"_ was her only reply, but all she needed to do was nudge Oisin again and he couldn't help but feel his muscles relax once again. As wild and sunshine-y as Farley could be, he still greatly enjoyed her and her company and she never did fail to make him feel better.

Briefly, then, he wondered what it would be like if he could be Lena and if Farley could be Kara. Or vice versa. If he could spin her around and kiss her the way Kara did to Lena, would she like it? It was strange for Oisin to wonder, because these were thoughts he'd never really had before. He couldn't deny that Farley was attractive, both in a bodily sense and in a companion-sense, but he found himself wondering about her more and more and more with each passing day. And it wasn't only that. He was also envisioning himself and her in the same sort of relationship that Lena and Kara were in. But that was just silly! He was a dog! Dog rituals were different than human rituals! They had no concept of marriage, or monogamy! And it would be impossible for either of them to bear pups (for multiple reasons). So Oisin sometimes wanted to laugh at himself and all of his silly, humanish fantasies, but even so, the dreams carried on… Did Farley ever wonder about him?

A couple hours later, the happy family of four was out and about, roaming National City's biggest park.

"What a throwback!" Kara smiled, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of cool, fresh, evening air. The setting sun was warm on her face.

"It's hard to believe that it was years ago," Lena agreed, facing the other direction as she searched for the park bench where she and Kara had first kissed. This pathway that they were standing on was where they had first met, and it was all thanks to their dogs. Perhaps that sounded silly and insane to say, but Lena was well aware by now that life was not at all normal, especially not for a Luthor. Add a Super into the mix and a world where dogs were wingmen was one of the more normal things that Lena could list in her hypothetical autobiography.

And as Lena thought about this, she threw a gentle, grateful glance down at Oisin and Farley. She still wasn't sure how much they knew or understood, or if they even realized at all what they had done, but they had both given her the very best gift that she could've ever received: Kara Danvers. Whether it was fate, dumb luck, or the sharp wits of (wo)man's best friend, those two dogs had brought together two humans and had changed the course of history forever. Knowingly or unknowingly, they had brought Kara to Lena, and she was hands-down the very best thing to ever happen to the Luthor. Lena would never be able to repay them enough for that. But she could try…

Exchanging a sly glance with her wife, they both opened their purses and pulled out two little costumes. One was a small, simple, white dress. The other was a larger, longer, black suit.

" _Hey! Those are the outfits we wore to their wedding!"_ Farley barked softly as she looked up to see Kara holding the dress' opening over her.

" _What? Why are we putting them on now?! Are Lena and Kara getting married again? Do humans do that?"_ Oisin grunted a little as Lena pulled the suit on over his head and around his back before tying it around his chest and underbelly.

" _Not as far as I know,"_ Farley replied. Unlike Oisin, she looked quite happy to be in her little white dress again. As soon as it was on, she spun in a little circle and began to wag her tail again, barking appreciatively up at Kara. She had no idea what either of her owners had in store, but she did know that she quite liked her fancy little dress!

" _It's so pretty! Don't you agree, Oisin?"_ she asked eagerly, wagging her tail even harder as she turned to him for his opinion.

" _Uhhh, yeah, gorgeous,"_ Oisin's ears flicked uncomfortably. He didn't look quite as happy or amused. He didn't paw at his suit, nor did he try to escape it, but it was clear that he would've preferred to be left "naked". In his opinion, his natural pelt suited him better than any fake one that Lena could buy. But he could see that she wanted him to wear it, so he allowed her to put it on him.

 _"Well!"_ Farley replied, not sounding at all put-off by Oisin's mumbled reply, _"I think you look handsome! Absolutely dashing!"_ her eyes seemed to sparkle with sincerity and Oisin's tail began to wag without his consent.

" _You really think so?"_ he asked, finally sounding a little bit interested. Farley nodded resolutely back up at him and his tail began to wag even harder. _"Well then,"_ he began, _"Thank you very much!"_ and he sat up a little bit straighter, almost looking proud of himself. It earned him a laugh from Farley, who always liked seeing the sillier and more social side of Oisin. He was such an introvert that Farley sometimes forgot how silly he could be, once he decided to come out of his shell and actually mess around instead of just napping on Lena's couch all day.

The two dogs weren't even aware as Lena and Kara stealthily unhooked their leashes and slowly backed away from them, both of them grinning like idiots all the while. Little did the dogs realize, but this entire walk in the park was more than just that. It was essentially a dog date, something that Lena and Kara had set up to encourage their pups to grow even closer than they already were. It was their way of thanking their dogs for bringing them together so many years ago. This was how the humans were returning the dogs' favor. Of course, Lena and Kara both knew that any "romance" between Oisin and Farley wouldn't be quite the same as their own love story, but they felt that it was only fair that they play the role of wing-women after their two pets had so faithfully played the role of wing-dogs so many times before.

So while Lena and Kara escaped to another part of the park to have their adventures, they left Farley and Oisin behind to have their own.

"Well. It looks like Lena and Kara have left us," Farley observed, finally realizing that their owners were no longer there. "What shall we do first?"

"Explore! What else?" Oisin replied with a lopsided grin.

"Ah! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Farley laughed back.

"Because you aren't the smart one of the family!" Oisin replied, nudging the smaller dog playfully.

"Just because you're a Luthor-" Farley began warningly, tail lashing back and forth as she growled.

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still be smarter than you!" Oisin interrupted, then he took off laughing. Farley growled playfully at him before she went chasing after him. Even though they both knew she would never be able to keep up with him (he was a _hound_ for Rao's sake!) they still engaged in their little game of chase anyway.

When it finally ended, the two were panting hard and their outfits were a little crooked.

"Woo! I don't know how you do it!" Farley gasped as Oisin finally slowed down long enough for her to catch up. Her skirt was covered in grass and dirt. Oisin grinned at her, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. His own suit was crooked, all of it bunched up to one side of his body.

"What can I say?" he asked. "Strongest, swiftest, smartest. Is there anything I can't do?"

"You can't seem to stay awake for more than five minutes before I find you snoring on a couch again," Farley answered smugly.

"Hey! After all that running, isn't it clear to you why I need so much sleep?" Oisin defended.

"I chased after you and you don't see me lying down, do you?" she barked.

"Well that's because you're full of boundless energy," Oisin rolled his eyes in mock despair.

"Aha! So there _is_ something I'm better at than you!" Farley sounded delighted to hear it. Oisin, meanwhile, only pretended to give another weary growl, but before he could speak, they both heard their owners calling out for them.

"Already?" Farley tilted her head. "We haven't been chasing each other around for _that_ long, have we?"

"Can't be," Oisin agreed, shaking his head a little, but of course, both of them went running back to their owners without hesitation.

"Ready to go?" Lena asked as soon as the dogs were in view, and then she and Kara both stifled laughter when they caught sight of the dogs' outfits. They exchanged glances before helping the dogs get reorganized.

" _Are we really going home already?"_ Oisin and Farley both looked questioningly up at Kara and Lena as they fixed their outfits, but Kara and Lena only stood back up and gestured for the dogs to follow after them. But on the car ride home, things took another interesting turn…

 _"Hey! Wait a sec! We missed our turn!"_ Farley was the first to point it out, ears raising up in confusion as Lena continued to drive them on towards the town. Then suddenly, her pelt began to bristle. _"Oh sweet merciful Rao! Are we going to… the VET?!"_ while she began to panic, lamenting dramatically about how she was too young, healthy and pretty to die, Oisin only huffed over all of her whining and despair.

" _Honestly! The vet isn't that bad!"_ he sighed, shaking his head at Farley's antics.

" _Not that bad?!"_ she growled at him. _"They poke and prod you endlessly and they stab you with those pointy little needles and force-feed you some of the most disgusting pellets and water that has ever existed on this Earth, or any other! Vets are even worse than cats!"_ she finished, earning another eyeroll from Oisin.

" _Vet trips aren't that bad. Lena's taken me on a few and they've always gone smoothly. Sure, the poking and prodding can be uncomfortable, but it's not like it's the end of the world!"_ he sighed and he and Farley continued to bicker over this point, Farley firmly advocating against the vet while Oisin remained insistent that it wasn't as bad as Farley was making it out to be.

In the end, though, neither of them really needed to worry. They weren't headed to the vet either. Instead it was… a restaurant?

"One of the only pet-friendly places I could find," Lena sighed as she finally parked the car, her other three family members hopping out after her. It was a little café-like place with a large outdoor eating area, and all sorts of other dogs were with their owners there.

" _Wow!"_ Farley forgot all about her woes when she caught a look at the quaint little restaurant. Neither she nor Kara had ever heard of such a place before and they were both amazed and delighted to see a place where animals and humans could, sort of, eat together. Obviously, the dogs had to remain leashed, but they were allowed to hang out with their owners.

"This will be perfect for their little dog date!" Kara breathed softly. So softly that the two dogs in question didn't hear her. But Lena did, and she smiled knowingly at her wife.

"But remember, we aren't ordering spaghetti for them," the Luthor added with a warning look.

"But _Lady and the Tramp_!" Kara began as they all sat down.

"Tomato sauce is bad for dogs," Lena replied with another warning look, and Kara was forced to let the matter drop.

"We could just get them plain noodles," she tried to suggest, giving it one more shot.

"Well, spoiler alert, it won't end as romantically as the Disney movie did," Lena snickered, and she proved to be right about 20 minutes later when each of the dogs was busy chowing down on their food. It was very messy, and not at all like in the Disney movies. Kara looked just a tad disappointed while Lena only laughed and shook her head. Kara was just too adorable!

"Well, then you and I can do the noodle thing!" Kara decided, picking up a noodle and placing one end in her mouth before trying to hand the other to Lena. For a few seconds, the Luthor tried to argue her way out of it, but when Kara gave her wide eyes and a quivering lip, Lena caved.

"You stupid dog," she muttered as she took the other end of the noodle in her mouth. Kara only smiled at her before they both began to moving towards one another. All the while, their dogs' faces were practically smashed into their bowls as they continued to nosily, and messily, eat.

After the dinner, the quartet made one last stop, visiting the river surrounding National City. One location on the river offered ferry rides.

"Jeez Lena, you really went above and beyond didn't you?" Kara couldn't stop a laugh. Although she and Lena were both trying to help Oisin and Farley enjoy a nice, romantic evening together, actually paying for them to go on a late-night boat ride was beyond even Kara's wildest dreams.

"Only the best for my three puppies," she replied with a wink as she paid the fee and led the trio onto the boat.

"Three?" Kara questioned, but it clicked the moment she asked. "Oh come on! I am not a golden retriever!" she crossed her arms and pouted, this only earned a laugh from her wife.

"You look like a puppy who's just been denied a treat," she teased, and this made Kara's frown deepen, but all Lena needed to do was kiss her cheek, and that frown was swiftly turned into a goofy and ecstatic smile.

While the humans sat down on one of the benches on the side of the ferry, the dogs sat towards the bow, overlooking the dark water.

"Sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Farley mused softly, tilting her head as she looked up at the bright white moon. Thanks to many, many nights listening to Kara talk about astronomy, Farley had also developed an appreciation for the world hanging over her head. And Oisin, even though he and Lena weren't quite as well-versed as Kara in the science of astronomy, was also awed by the splendor of the starry night sky.

While Farley would spend nights listening to Kara talk about planets, stars and galaxies, Oisin would spend nights listening to Lena talk about all the places she wanted to travel, all of them being very far away from the life she was living then. All four of them had bonded through the stars, so it was only fitting that all four of them should bond again in the same way.

"It sure it," Oisin finally agreed. Suddenly, he was aware of his own heartbeat speeding up like he was on a sprint. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly so… anxious? Why did he suddenly feel like right now was the perfect time to do something really big and important. What was this feeling blooming in his chest? What was it that the stars wanted him to do? Lucky for him, he didn't need to worry for long, because Farley was the one to pick up the slack when he wasn't able to…

"It's as beautiful as you," her bark was more of a whine, high-pitched and uncertain, though she was trying to speak calmly and clearly. "You're a handsome fellow, shiny and bright, like the stars," she continued. It was a strange compliment, but she managed to make it work. "You're quiet and sometimes distant, like the stars, and you like to vanish during the day, hiding away in your own little world, but when you do come out to play, you're always so much fun to talk to. I know you may not be physically bright and white like the stars, but you make me feel all glowy and stuff…" she continued to speak awkwardly. She wasn't stuttering or stumbling over her words, but they were very… unique remarks. But Oisin found himself quite touched and proud of them, very happy to hear Farley saying things like that. It was during that time, then, that he was finally able to get the answer to the question he had been wondering several hours ago. Did Farley think about him too? Yes she did.

She had been a bit more aware of her feelings and thoughts, knowing exactly what it was that she wanted, and what it was that she was feeling and dreaming of. Although she was more than aware of how strange it was for a dog to desire a romance, she knew that it was just how she felt for and about Oisin. Of course she knew they'd never have pups and they would never get married, but she knew that he was all she would ever want in life. He was the best and only friend that she really wanted, the only one she needed. If he were the only dog she ever saw again for the rest of forever, that would be just fine with her. He was the one she wanted to spend all her time with, sharing her life and adventures with him. In the same way Lena and Kara wanted to be on the same side, always, so did Farley with Oisin.

She had thought about him just as much as he had about her. Now, he was finally understanding. As she continued to give him these odd, yet rather apt, compliments, it became as clear and obvious to him as the big, white moon hanging over the dark waters underneath their paws. Oisin found himself smiling, Farley's voice becoming like the water: cool, flowing and refreshing. He finally leaned over to her and licked her cheek. It silenced her, mid-compliment, and for a moment, only silence reigned between them, but it was a good silence. A warm and exciting one, not at all tense or scary or awkward. In time, then, Oisin could feel energy start to spark off of Farley's pelt and he could already tell she was about to kiss him right back, and she did. And right behind them, a few feet away, their owners were locked in a kissing session just as passionate. Their dog date, which was a double date now by this point, had been an absolute success!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thx to the amazing Snorlax for commissioning this prompt and giving me some inspiration to write about Farsin again! I guess they're becoming a couple, since that seems to be the preference. 
> 
> And that restaurant is actually somewhat inspired off of real life. When I was in NYC, there was a little restaurant near my hotel (the name of which I can't remember) that had an outside area where humans and their dogs could both eat together


	12. First Anniversary

Watching Kara and Lena celebrate their one-year anniversary made Oisin and Farley feel happier than anything else ever could have. They were still madly in love and both of the dogs agreed that if there was any pair of mates in the world who deserved that much bliss, it was definitely them. After all the strife and heartache they had suffered, both because of their own faults and each other's and the world's, they deserved a break from all the nightmares. Today was one of those break days, thankfully.

"Awww, look at them go," Farley growled happily as the two walked down the stairs together, arm in arm, pretending as though they were descending a majestic staircase to enter a magnificent ballroom waiting down below.

"It makes me sick," Oisin grinned, raising his head as well as his two owners drew near.

"Oh, shut it, Usher," Farley replied, nipping playfully at her friend's shoulder and using the nickname she'd given him a few months ago.

"Grrrr," he growled at her. "You know I hate that nickname!"

"Why? Lena sometimes just calls you "Ush" so why should one extra syllable be any worse?" Farley pretended to ask innocently.

"The same reason why you seem to despise the names "Barley" and "Harley"," Oisin shot back with a huff of amusement.

"Hey! Ok! That's different!" Farley yapped indignantly.

"Oh? How so?" Oisin goaded his companion.

"Well first of all, those aren't nicknames, those are just mispronunciations," Farley snapped, quickly rising to take Oisin's bait. "Second of all, you know that "Barley" makes me sound like somebody's dog out west or down south. I'm not a country bumpkin, I'm a city girl! And third of all, you know "Harley" is the name of that crazy girl over in Gotham!" she concluded, referring to that one criminal that Kara had meant once while visiting Gotham to work with Batman and woman.

While Farley continued to whine indignantly, Oisin laughed at her. The two of them often behaved like an old married couple themselves and some of the other dogs and humans who knew them often liked to joke that the two might decide to follow in their owner's footsteps and become mates as well someday (it was not as weird as it sounded. They were dogs, after all. And dog love lives were vastly different than human love lives. The rules and taboos and ins and outs of one type of species did not always apply to the other).

Of course, the two would never be able to have pups, so they would not be able to mate in _that_ way, but it was definitely still plausible for them to choose to become honorary and unofficial mates in the name of their close relationship. They already spent most of their time together anyway just by virtue of being owned both by Lena and Kara, traveling back and forth between Lena's penthouse (which was where they were this morning) and Kara's apartment, so any sort of mating ceremony would only be that: a ceremony, a celebration of what already existed. But at the same time, neither dog had chosen to move forward with the idea because they were more comfortable remaining at a "platonic" level of a relationship, or whatever the canine equivalent was to that concept. Let their human owners deal with the intricacies of romance and relationships, they were more than happy to just remain as close companions with no labels or anything else quite that complicated.

Upon that particular day, however, romance was already so thick in the air because of Lena and Kara that, once again, the question did swirl around the two dogs' minds. While Oisin teased Farley about nicknames and while she responded with silly names of her own (from what Oisin understood, "Usher" was a musician, so sometimes, Farley would give him nicknames based on other famous musicians like Usher, such names including "P. Diddy" and "Ludacris") he couldn't help but wonder what a romantic relationship with her might've looked like. What did dogs do that was romantic? Sure, he knew that "romance" in dogs was the equivalent of mating, protecting and caring, with a bond slightly different than the one he already shared with Farley, but what would that _look_ like and what would it _feel_ like? And would trying to do a few human gestures help as well? Oisin had been under the care of Lena and Kara both long enough that he was able to recognize what it looked like when they showed love to one another. How might it look and feel if he were to take some of their ideas and use them on Farley?

Sometimes, Kara would sing and dance for and with Lena. Sometimes, Lena would send Kara extravagant gifts. Sometimes, Kara would be Lena's emotional support and protector. Sometimes, Lena would be Kara's advocate and encourager. How would it go if Oisin tried such tactics on Farley? Would Farley respond positively? Well, there was only one way to find out...

Later on that day, after coming back inside from a little run in the yard, Oisin dropped a few flowers at Farley's paws.

"What are these for?" she asked interestedly.

"Gifts," Oisin replied, scratching himself nervously.

"Gifts?" she tilted her head, but then her eyes widened. "Oh!" she yipped a little. "Well, thank you..." she tilted her head back to lick Oisin's lips. A kiss. Oisin suddenly felt embarrassed, shy and giddy all at once. Was this how Lena had felt the first time she ever kissed Kara? Oisin was so preoccupied with the thought that he forgot to kiss Farley back.

"Oops!" he was swift to lick her cheek and it amused her so much that she began to bark with laughter.

Later that day, then, when Kara and Lena took them out for a walk in the dog park (that being part of how they were going to spend their anniversary), Oisin held the door to the house open for Farley and then repeated the gesture with the gate to the dog park.

"What a gentledog!" Farley teased and Oisin puffed out his skinny chest with pride. This earned him another laugh. He then escorted Farley deeper into the park, walking the perimeter of it with her at his side, smiling like an idiot.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her shyly.

"I look like this all the time," she shot back with a twinkle in her eyes, eager to see how this remark might fluster him.

"Well, I still think you look beautiful tonight," he replied, looking away. She gave him a soft huff of laughter before leaning into his bony side.

"I think you look quite handsome yourself," she promised and he licked her head gratefully.

By the end of the walk, then, the two dogs found themselves staring at the park bench, that fateful place where it all had begun years and years ago. Exchanging a look, the two carefully climbed onto it before sitting down to stare at the sunset together.

"How beautiful! I can see the appeal!" Oisin marveled as he leaned in closer to Farley.

"Kara and Lena really had the right idea, didn't they?" Farley asked with a soft hum and she snuggled into Oisin's side again.

"They did," he agreed, whining a little from sheer nerves. To cover himself, though, he pulled something out of his harness, which he'd stored there earlier. It was a small cookie he'd nicked from the dinner table and forced himself not to eat.

"For you, milady," he said, offering her the treat.

"Oh! Oisin!" she looked up at him with grateful eyes. "How about we split it?" and before he could say anything, she took a piece of that little cookie in between her teeth and bit it off... while he was still holding onto the other half.

Farley ate her cookie piece quickly, but Oisin continued to sit there, a bit shell-shocked from feeling Farley's nose brush against his own.

"Well? Are you going to eat that?" Farley teased him and that finally spurred Oisin into action.

"Oh, right!" he muttered through his clenched teeth, quick to wolf down the other half of the cookie. "Delicious!"

"Lovesick whelp," Farley laughed, then she tugged at something behind tucked into her collar. A little flower. "For you, as a thank-you for earlier!" she told the whippet as she tucked the flower into his collar. He sat up straighter, looking like he was about to burst with pride and joy.

"Thank you," he told her, giving her a lopsided smile. She laughed warmly up at him again before turning to face the sunset once more.

"Kara and Lena really had the right idea, didn't they?" Farley asked again dreamily.

"Yeah, they sure did," Oisin replied, slowly but surely turning his head until he was facing Farley again. "They sure did..." then he leaned in to lick her cheek. A kiss. And he received one in return. In the distance, Lena and Kara were still walking the park paths hand in hand, laughing and kissing one another over and over again. It really was a very romantic day... and maybe it wasn't just Lena and Kara first anniversary either...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IDK how canon I'm going to make this chapter because while I definitely see potential for Farley and Oisin to be a couple as well, a part of me prefers them as platonic partners in crime. Consider this chapter an experimental one into the more romantic side of their relationship. I honestly think it works both ways, so you readers are going to have to tell me what you prefer: platonic or romantic Farsin?


	13. Lost in Translation

"Aaaaand that should do it!" Winn took a moment to admire his handiwork. He and Brainy had been working on Oisin and Farley's dog collars, attempting to attach a dog-to-human voice translator onto each one, and it looked like it had been a success. Now it was time to test it out!

"Oisin! Farley!" Winn called out to the two dogs waiting patiently in the next room over.

" _Oooh! They're ready! They're ready! They're finally ready!"_ Farley hopped up at once, panting and wagging in excitement.

" _Well hold on now, we don't know if they work yet!"_ Oisin said as he rose to his paws as well, but even though he was trying to act as the voice of reason in this sitaution, his tail was also wagging, and Farley could see him shaking a little. It was clear that he was just as nervous, excited and hopeful as she was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

" _Come on, you buzzkill, it's ok to get a little excited!"_ Farley told him, her tail looking like a fan as they trotted over to Winn and Brainy.

" _I just don't want to be disappointed if it doesn't work, is all,"_ Oisin muttered, but his own tail began to wag harder and harder with every step.

" _Well, even if it doesn't, you know Brainy and Winn will just work on it until it is fixed. They're smart guys, and they're determined! If anyone can get it done, it's the two of them!"_ Farley sounded absolutely confident as she and Oisin finally reached Winn and Brainy… and their new collars.

"O-O-Osss-Osshh-Osshh-Oisin…" a tentative voice, trembling but hopeful. High-pitched, soft, sweet and smooth. Then excited. Happier and bolder. "Oisin, Oisin, OISIN!" Farley literally began to hop around the room in delight as she repeated Oisin's name over and over again, finally able to speak it in the human language. Oisin, meanwhile, still looked a little nervous, uncertain, as if he worried that his own collar wouldn't work. But when Farley ran up to him, still bouncing up and down like a lunatic, all he needed to do was to look into her hopeful eyes and decide to take the leap. He took a deep breath in and then tried.

"F-F-Fff-Faarr-Farrrll-Farley… Farley. Farley. FARLEY!" and the Oisin began to hop around too, looking even sillier just because he was so much lankier than Farley. He had a lot of leg, and all of it was flying about as bounced to and fro, sprinting laps around the laboratory in which they all stood. Over his head, Brainy and Winn were congratulating each other.

"Fist-bump!" Winn shouted, shoving his fist into Brainy's face.

"Fist what?" Brainy echoed, looking genuinely perplexed at Winn's outstretched fist.

"You mean no one has taught you the fist bump yet?!" Winn sounded scandalized, but when Brainy shook his head with a genuinely confused expression still on his face, Winn's frown instantly turned into a massive grin. "Then allow me to be the first to show you!" he said, and then he picked up one of Brainy's hands, curled it into a fist and brought their closed fists together at the knuckle.

"Fist bump!" Winn repeated triumphantly as he let go of Brainy's hand. Brainy still looked a little more than confused.

"I do not understand the function of this action," he admitted and Winn chuckled at his overly-formal way of asking for clarification.

"It's just something people do when they're really excited about something," Winn explained.

"Ah," Brainy still looked a bit confused, studying his own fist and trying to figure out just what was so special about a fist bump. 21st century quirks still sometimes got a little lost in translation for him. But he could sort of see what Winn had meant about it being an expression of joy and pride. Successfully creating dog-to-human speech translators was definitely cause for celebrating!

"Oh my Rao! Oh my Rao! We can talk! We can speak! We can speak in Human!" Farley was still sprinting all around the lab in ecstasy, saying every word and name that she could think of, just testing it all out and enjoying the sound of her new voice. "Kara! Danvers! Alex! Lena! Luthor! Dog! Park! Walk! Run! Play! Fetch! Food! Eat! Sleep! Human! L-Corp! DEO! CatCo!" and although Oisin was not running around anymore, he, too, was testing out his new human voice, muttering words and phrases under his breath. That was how the others were able to tell that he was just as ecstatic as Farley, even if he was trying hard not to show it.

"Lena, Kara, Oisin, Farley …I love them. I love my family… And I like to run and play and eat and sleep… I am a good dog, a good boy!" and he pulled his lips back in a toothy smile as he said that last phrase, reveling in what he sounded like now that he could speak English…

"So, what is it that you wanted to show us so badly?" Kara quirked an amused eyebrow as she and Lena were led through the DEO by a very hyper Winn. He had yet to tell either of them what was so urgent that he'd called them out in the middle of the day to show them, but he kept on skipping along like an excited little schoolboy and that was enough to convince both Kara and Lena to take a quick lunchbreak at the DEO instead of at the local café where they had been planning on going first.

"You'll see!" Winn replied, giggling a little as he continued to literally skip on down the hallways. While Kara shook her head with a fond smile, Lena had to hide a laugh. She was very fond of Winn too, both of them having bonded over their less-than-stellar families and their shared love of science. And Winn was always just so bright, happy, warm and funny that it was hard not to like him. He always made her laugh.

At last, the trio reached the door to the lab where Brainy and the two dogs were waiting.

"What are Farley and Oisin doing here?" Kara was the first to ask, tilting her head with a confused smile. She bent down a little and patted her knee, gesturing for Farley to come on over, but for once, Farley didn't budge. This surprised her, but Brainy had since started to explain.

"I and my associate, Winslow, have been busy creating a special device for the two of you and we believe that it is finally ready to be unveiled," he said, walking over to them. In perfect synchronization, Farley and Oisin trotted after him.

"Does this have something to do with…?" Kara pointed to the two dogs as Brainy led them over to her and Lena. Winn was literally bouncing up and down like an excited kid on Christmas. It was not him, nor Brainy, who answered, however. It was Farley and Oisin.

"Yes, it does," they responded in perfect unison, and both Kara and Lena's mouths and eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!"

"Holy Rao!"

And while they looked about ready to faint, Farley and Oisin only exchanged amused glances.

"I think they took it rather well, don't you?"

"Oh, I couldn't agree more!"

Earlier on, when Winn had first begged Kara and Lena to visit the DEO on their lunchbreak instead of having their romantic little brunch, they had both teased him a little and acted as if he had cost them a great deal of personal sacrifice by stealing that one little lunchbreak away from them. Now, though, lunch seemed to be the last thing on either of their minds as they, in complete and utter awe, sputtered out question after question. Brainy, Winn, Farley and Oisin were all more than happy to answer.

"Remember the last time we all had a big Superfriends game-night and dinner?" Farley asked Kara excitedly, hopping up and down as she licked her mother's face. Kara could only nod, looking subdued as she tried to comprehend the fact that her little doggo was talking to her in English.

"Well, Alex made that joke about wondering what we and Oisin would have to say about you all if we had the power to and that was when Winn got the idea to build us translator collars that let us speak Human!"

"But that was months ago!" Lena murmured, petting Oisin distractedly as she swung her head back and forth between the two dogs, dumbfounded.

"Well, it took a while to get everything right," Oisin said to her. He found it endlessly amusing how shaken Lena looked. It made him laugh. From the very first moment he had called out to her, she had looked close to fainting and it was just so funny to him to see the great and powerful Lena Luthor looking so caught off guard. He could feel the confusion radiating off of her and it was the funniest thing in the world to him.

"But, after enough experimentation, testing and technical difficulties, we got there eventually," Winn finished, looking quite pleased with himself. He and Brainy were the ones to explain the more technical and scientific ins and outs of the new translator collars while the dogs were more than happy to show off just how well the collars worked.

"-and I wonder if we could ever make collars that would allow humans to speak Doggish!" Farley was in the middle of saying, tail still wagging like mad as she looked hopefully up at Winn and Brainy.

"I suppose we could," Brainy looked thoughtful.

"I don't think that's really necessary. Dogs speaking English is more than enough for now," Kara replied weakly, still looking so shell-shocked at hearing her precious little pupper speaking in perfect English. Was Farley always chatty? Rao, this was sooo weird!

"Besides, humans don't wear collars," Oisin was quick to point out. "We'd have to make necklaces for them, or something," he said. And he totally missed the strange expression that suddenly flickered across Kara and Lena's faces as he said this.

"Ah, true," Farley's ears lowered a little bit. But then they perked right back up only a few seconds later. "Either way, though, it's so cool to finally be able to talk to you! I can't wait until the rest of the pack hears about this!" she turned a loving eye back up to Kara as she licked Kara's hands once again. Kara just gave her a weak smile. This was by far the weirdest thing she'd seen in a while, and that was saying something!

But by the end of the day, Kara and Lena had managed to adjust to their new talking dogs long enough to agree to pull a little prank on the rest of the Superfriends…

"Ok, so as soon as I give the signal, you need to start talking!" Kara whispered to Oisin as he and Lena arrived to her apartment early.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her, eyes shining as they continued to scheme together.

"Hmmm, well, I'll just make a really stupid play and you can criticize me for it," the human told the dog. "And of course, no one will recognize your voice, but don't give it away that it was you who was speaking until a few minutes later. I want people to try and guess what's going on first!"

"And how do you want me to make the big reveal?" Oisin's tail was wagging. "I was thinking about just finally pretending to get so annoyed with you that I shove my way over to the game and that's when I start talking, right as I pick up one of those thingies that you play with!" he suggested.

"Brilliant!" Kara clapped. "I was just going to have you keep on talking from the shadows until someone finally figured it out, but I like your plan much better! Let's do that!" Kara offered a hand to Oisin and he was quick to return a paw in a weird doggy-human high five.

And while Kara and Oisin schemed from the doorway, Lena and Farley watched in amusement from the kitchen.

"Is this what it feels like to watch a Luthor scheme?" Lena asked with a laugh as she watched Oisin and Kara whisper excitedly to one another.

"Yes it is," Farley replied with a laugh of her own. "I know Oisin is a little on the quiet side, but he can be very devious if he wants to be."

"He gets it from his mother," Lena replied, puffing up her chest a little.

"He certainly does," Farley grinned. "He was the one who created that brilliant diversion to help us steal the food from you that one game night quite a while back!" she added proudly.

"Oh yes, I remember that," Lena's voice suddenly took on a playful and teasing tone as she shot a look down to Farley who, too late, realized her mistake. She lowered her body in a submissive posture, giving Lena a sheepish and toothy smile as her lips pulled back humbly.

"Hehe, well, yeah, about that…" she began. "It was kinda my idea, but then Oisin was the one who decided to use you and himself to help distract Nia and Kara," she explained. Lena couldn't stop a laugh as she shook her head fondly at her scheming whippet.

"Just like a true Luthor," she said. The dogs' personalities certainly hadn't gotten lost in translation. If anything, their similarities to their owners only became more apparent now than ever before!

"Yeah, I just thought he was going to distract Nia and Kara. But he said no, he wanted to do something smarter than that," Farley laughed.

20 minutes later, the guests began to arrive. Farley and Oisin fell silent once again. While they held their tongues, aside from Lena and Kara, only Winn and Brainy knew what was about to happen, but they remained quiet as well. Instead, Winn only gave Kara and Lena one playful wink before feigning innocence and heading into the living room to join the rest of the Superfriends for their latest game night. This time, they were playing Monopoly. Just as she had promised, Kara made a very stupid decision within the game and pretended to snap her fingers in frustration. That was the signal. Like clockwork, Oisin piped up immediately.

"You shouldn't have bought that land. It wasn't worth it," he said. But he made sure to speak while hiding behind Kara's seat. As such, when the rest of the group heard his voice, they could all only look up in surprise and confusion.

"Who was that?" Alex was the first to ask the question everyone (minus Lena, Kara, Brainy and Winn) was thinking. Oisin's voice was not necessarily high-pitched, but it was sort of thin and reedy, light and airy. No one else in their friend group had a voice that sounded that way. That was why everyone was able to catch it so easily, because it was so different and distinct from everyone else's voices.

"Who knows?" Lena shrugged innocently, but her eyes were sparkling. Kara hid a laugh behind her hand, pretending to be busy pondering her next move now that she was running low on money. J'onn, James, Nia, Kelly and the other Superfriends continued to look suspiciously around the circle, but when the "mysterious voice" said nothing else, the game resumed. At least until Kara made another intentionally bad decision.

"You're terrible at this game!" Oisin grinned, and once again, everyone was left confused.

"No seriously, who is that?" Alex demanded, eyes darting around the circle warily.

"I don't know what you mean," Kara looked away innocently.

"Kara! Is that you?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Did that sound anything like me?" Kara scoffed.

"Well knowing you, you probably managed to do something crazy to your voice while we weren't looking!" Alex rolled her eyes.

But once again, the voice felt silent again, so the others were forced to go back to playing, the mystery still unanswered.

"Kara, you're going to go bankrupt," the voice observed for a third time. Alex said nothing, but Kara heard her exhale heavily. Nia, meanwhile, was looking around excitedly, confused and amused by whatever this little trick was. Her eyes darted around madly as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from their little circle, but it was not a voice she'd ever heard before.

Fourth time proved to be the charm. Finally, just a few seconds before Kara wound up losing her last dime, Oisin finally stepped forward. He barged over to the board and carefully took the dismal stack of Monopoly money that she had. After setting it down at his side, a gesture which earned a laugh from everyone else at the table, he finally spoke up.

"Ok that's it. I'm taking over for you. Clearly, despite your marriage to Lena, you are no more fit to run a business than a random streetwalker. I, on the other paw, have spent long nights listening to her ramble on about facts, figures, charts and change. If anyone knows how to handle money, it's me!" he declared and there was nothing but stunned silence from everyone as Oisin continued to sit there with his chest puffed out proudly. James' mouth was wide open, Nia had dropped her player piece in shock, Alex's eye was twitching in disbelief, Kelly was stuttering and sputtering while pointing helplessly at Oisin, and J'onn had frozen with his drink halfway to his mouth. That was when Farley came in.

"Oh, come on you guys! Surely you've seen weirder things than a simple talking dog! Haven't any of you ever watched a cartoon before?" she asked cheerfully, coming up to the table opposite from Oisin. Now, all heads had whipped around to face her and while she gave them all the smuggest smirk that she could, Kara, Lena, Winn and Brainy were all stifling laughter.

Monopoly was quickly forgotten as the Superfriends turned their attentions to Oisin and Farley, marveling at their newfangled collars.

"Wow!" Kelly gasped as she studied the little chip that had been woven into Farley's collar, ending in a little speech box directly over her throat. J'onn didn't say a word, but he looked just as stunned and impressed as he leaned over Kelly's shoulder to observe the speech box. That was some impressive tech right there! Of course Winn and Brainy, of all people, would be able to build something like that. James was still looking baffled and Nia looked like she was about to pass out from delight.

"You guys can talk?!" she cried, clapping excitedly.

"Yes we can, Nia," Oisin answered her.

"YOU SAID MY NAME!" she squealed, running over to wrap Oisin in a giant hug. He looked very pleased, and so did his owner.

"Wait. You mean I have to deal with another talking Danvers sister?" Alex cried suddenly, giving Farley a look of horror. No one could tell if Alex was being serious or sarcastic.

"And a very chatty Danvers at that!" Oisin cried, giving Farley a goofy grin from over Nia's shoulder.

"Hey!" she frowned back at him. "I am not-"

"Oh yes she is!" Oisin promised, interrupting her as his eyes swept imploringly around the rest of the Superfriends. "You have no idea what torture it is to be the only one in the room who can hear or understand her properly. She the textbook definition of a chatterbox and I've never met anyone, human or dog, who can talk as much as she can! She never stops!" he pretended to howl in dismay while Farley continued to bare her teeth at him, clearly unamused by this remark. Kara, however, had finally begun to laugh.

"That sounds like my Farley!" she said proudly.

"And that definitely sounds like a Danvers," Lena agreed, elbowing Kara playfully.

"Hey! You're a Danvers too you know?" Kara elbowed Lena right back, sticking her tongue out playfully as she protested Lena's little jibe.

"I'm still a Luthor first and foremost," Lena replied smugly. "The Danvers part is secondary. Just a marital thing."

"Just?" Kara snorted.

"Luthor Pride!" Oisin agreed happily.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nia finally let go of Oisin. "Are both of you guys married?" she looked excitedly back and forth between both Luthors.

"Well, no," Oisin suddenly looked embarrassed, ears lowering as he actually began to tremble. "You know dogs don't quite see relationships in the same way that humans-" but before he could finish, Nia and Kara both began to squeal.

"Then why are you acting so nervous? And why are you shaking so much? And why do you look so embarrassed?" they both demanded.

"God help us all," Alex sighed into her hands. Lena, meanwhile, sat forward, very keen on listening into her precious little baby's potential love life. As a Dog Mom, she found anything Oisin-related to be endlessly fascinating and she wanted to know if Oisin actually did have any sort of romantic feelings for Farley. Or whatever the doggy equivalent was, if that sort of thing didn't get lost in translation altogether.

"You like Farley, don't you, Oisin?" she asked as Oisin tried to protest, insisting all of this was just a misunderstanding. But it was too late, the entire group began to chant. Even if the nuances were different between humans and dogs, true love never got lost in translation.

"Farsin! Farsin! Farsin!" and even Farley joined in the chant.

"You too?" Oisin shot her betrayed look.

"What? You know I ship us!" she cried and that was when Nia and Kara squealed again.

"AHA! SO YOU TWO ARE A CANON COUPLE! THIS SHIP HAS SAILED!"

"Double SuperCorp!" someone else agreed with a laugh and Oisin knew the jig was up. He nodded bashfully while Farley trotted merrily over to him, plopping herself down right beside him and giving him a big lick on the cheek. This earned a round of applause from everyone else in the room and Kara finally burst out into song.

"CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEL THE LOOOOVE TONIGHT?!" she cried, and over her dramatic belting and everyone else's laughter, Farley began to sing along too. But even though she now had the capacity to speak English, it seemed as if singing was still something that was a little lost in translation for the dogs because Farley's musical vocalizations sounded more like loud howling than anything.

"Ooooh, she doesn't quite have her mother's singing, does she?" J'onn and James cringed as two of the three Danvers women sang loudly.

"But she certainly has her mother's spirit," the third Danvers gave an exasperated shake of the head, but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She had to admit, as weird as this all was, it was still very sweet and cute. Kelly put an arm around her shoulder as she said this and they both shared a tender look as Kara and Farley continued to dance and sing (and howl) in the background.

Lena had since buried her face in her hands, but she was laughing her heart out, and Oisin was giving them a look similar to the one on Alex's face. It was a mix of "God, I love these dorks!" and "Please, someone get me some earplugs!"

"I bet you Lena and I could sing a much better duet," he remarked, tossing his owner a look. And even though Lena still had her face buried in her hands, she had managed to hear Oisin's voice and she nodded in agreement. She had sung him some Irish tunes in the past so there was no shortage of music for them to try and sing, but that was a sing-off was for another night. This night, everyone was more than content with watching two of the three Danvers girls sing their hearts out like the giant Disney Dorks that they were.

Winn and Brainy, meanwhile, exchanged smiles all their own.

"We did it!" Winn whispered proudly as he gestured to the crazy, silly scene unfolding before them.

"We certainly did," Brainy agreed. Then he raised a fist. "Fist bump?" he asked, and Winn was more than happy to oblige.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here you go, Snorlax891, here's your "the doggos learn English" fic!


	14. "The Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WARNING: This chapter has no smut, but there are a lot of dirty jokes in it so I'm rating this particular chapter as a (T). If you DON'T want to read dirty jokes, just don't read this chapter. Nothing happens, but it's definitely the most suggestive out of every other chapter in this story. The title alone should tell you that. But if you don't mind some awkward and embarrassing sex talk/jokes, read on!

With the new collars in place, it was quite common to see Oisin and Farley locked in conversation with their respective owners. Oisin would often talk with Lena about work, or finances, or whatever issue she was facing at that moment. Although Lena still found it a bit odd to hear her dog talking back at her, she found that he was very intelligent and she quite enjoyed listening to him talk. She hadn't even realized it, but he had a slight Irish accent too. It was something they bonded over and, just as promised, there did come a day when they sang a little Irish duet together. It was not in competition with Kara and Farley, rather, it was just something fun that they did together on their own time, but it was very sweet nonetheless. Lena was quickly taking a liking to English-speaking Oisin, even if it had been a bit weird at first.

And Kara felt the same way about Farley. Although Farley could out-talk even Kara herself, she was just so bright, funny and friendly that her endless chatter was usually entertaining more than annoying. She was just so inquisitive and observant. She talked about everything and nothing and she and Kara could (and did) spend hours talking about any topic that they could think of. They used each other to wind down emotionally and to bounce ideas off of one another, or just ponder and chat about things like life, science, astronomy and what it meant to be a hero.

But as wonderful as it was to have two talking dogs on the premises, they were still only dogs at heart and, as such, their minds still didn't always work on the same level that Lena and Kara's did.

"So mum!" Oisin said one day, walking over to the Luthor. "Do you remember your wedding night?" Lena was currently resting peacefully on the couch with Kara at her side.

"Of course!" Lena gave a slight laugh as Oisin rested his head on her knee. "It was the most magical night of my life!"

"I could tell," Oisin echoed her laugh. "You see, on that night, Farley and I heard you breeding and we were wondering if you ever managed to conceive pups!" it was a totally innocent and well-meant question, but it was so unexpected and blunt that Lena's nostalgic smile quickly morphed into one of mortification and shock.

"What?!" she squawked. And beside her, Kara also gave a screeching "What?!"

"Farley and I," Oisin repeated patiently, totally missing Lena and Kara's horrified expressions. He assumed that Lena just had not understood him properly. He literally had no idea why his question had evoked such a loud reaction from her. "On your wedding night, we heard you breeding with Kara and we assumed you were trying to have pups. We wanted to know if that ever really worked out. Of course, we know it sort of didn't, since neither you nor Kara ever gave birth, but we were just wondering…"

The four of them were all at Lena's place, resting in different spots around the living room. After Oisin asked this question, however, Farley came racing over, just as eager to hear the story as Oisin was. Kara, meanwhile, had also begun to blanch, looking torn between wanting to laugh her head off and wanting to vomit and wanting to throw herself off the top of L-Corp (not that that would actually hurt someone like her). She gave Oisin a strangled look and said nothing, suddenly unable to even look in Lena's direction, let alone meet her eyes. This left Lena alone to flounder for an answer, since Oisin had asked her and not Kara.

"No, Oisin, we weren't trying for pups. We don't have- We never- We weren't- We didn't get… pregnant," every word had to be dragged out of Lena's mouth and she turned redder and redder with every passing second. So did Kara. But Oisin carried on, still blissfully and genuinely ignorant as to why Lena looked so uncomfortable about this topic. Now he only assumed it was because she was disappointed that she and Kara had failed to conceive pups. Poor, sweet, innocent, little Oisin. If only he understood why this question had really caused Lena such embarrassment… But such things did not matter to a dog, and that was becoming painfully clear the longer and longer he talked. Human speech could be translated over from the doggy world, but human mannerisms were definitely something that was lost in translation.

"Yeah, mom!" and _now_ it was Kara's turn to face this very awkward question. She whimpered to herself as Farley hopped up onto her lap. "How come you and Lena never managed to have pups? We know both of you are super smart and even though you usually need one male and one female to successfully breed, Oisin and I thought that you guys might've invented something that would've helped you two have pups. But every time we hear you guys try to breed, nothing ever happens. What is your invention like? How does it work? Is it broken? Are you still testing it? Perhaps Winn or Brainy could help you guys-"

"No, no!" Kara finally interrupted her dog, unable to listen to this well-meant spiel any longer. "We won't be needing Winn or Brainy at all for this!" she and Lena both winced at the idea, but this only earned a head-tilt from Oisin and Farley.

"Well, what is your invention like?" Farley repeated innocently. "How does the testing go? Why won't it work?"

"We don't have an invention," Lena finally managed to force out, unable to meet anyone's eyes, human or dog.

"Well then how are you supposed to have pups?" Oisin and Farley both asked in genuine confusion.

"We weren't trying to have pups," Lena clarified, still looking mortified.

"Sure you were! We heard it!" Oisin insisted. Then without even waiting for Lena or Kara to say anything else, he began to probe them on other things. "Maybe it's the position you're trying? Which one of you is on top and which one of you is on bottom?" he asked.

"Oh Rao, kill me now," Kara blanched, burying her face in her hands.

"How hard do you go? How fast? How long?" Farley tried to push Kara's face back out of her hands to look her in the eyes as she asked this vitally important questions. Farley and Oisin may not have been able to breed themselves, but admittedly, they'd met some non-spayed and non-neutered dogs in their time (usually on the fringes of the city's dog park) so they knew all about how dogs conceived pups. Once again, dogs did not have the same sense of shame about reproduction that humans did, so it was common for dogs to sit around and have very loud chats about reproduction and how it went and worked and what some good tips and tricks were. Now, Farley and Oisin were trying to recreate that atmosphere here, unwittingly embarrassing their owners to death, because humans were never quite this speculative about each other's breeding habits.

"If you tried different positions, or maybe different times of day, if not different durations of breeding, it may work! Sometimes it's a seasonal thing. How often do you two go into heat?" Oisin agreed with Farley. Lena couldn't even respond at this point, looking close to just bursting out laughing, half because she honestly thought it was hilarious to be sitting here and getting what was essentially "The Talk" from her own dog, and from mortification because of that very same reason.

"I think it's once a month, right?" Farley asked, thinking back on all the times Lena and Kara would complain about bleeding and cramps.

"Dear Rao, please make it stop!" Kara sighed again, just shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"Well, what's wrong, mom? What's so wrong about wanting pups?" Farley asked. "Oisin and I both think it's wonderful that you want pups, we were just wondering if there was anything we could do to help, since nothing seems to have happened yet."

And that was when some of the embarrassment of the talk began to evaporate. As awkward and uncomfortable as this talk was getting, it was clear that it was all only being done with the best of intentions in mind. The dogs weren't asking all these private, personal questions in order to be weird, creepy, annoying or nosy. They were doing it because they sincerely believed that Lena and Kara were trying and failing to have pups and they, being the good and supportive doggos that they were, were trying to help in any way that they could. There was just something so sweet and loving about that sentiment that even though they were asking some very dirty questions, because it was done with very pure, clear intentions, Kara and Lena both found it difficult to stay too angry or embarrassed. The dogs were doing this because they thought that Kara and Lena wanted pups and since it was clear Kara and Lena were unable to achieve that goal on their own, their dogs wanted to help out in any way possible, because they wanted Kara and Lena to be able to achieve as many of their goals as possible. If that wasn't true love, then Kara and Lena didn't know what was!

"Listen, Oisin, Farley," Lena finally found her voice again. "Kara and I think it's very sweet that you want to help us have pups, but you need to know that we weren't ever trying to have them!"

"What? But you were-" Oisin and Farley both began to protest confusedly.

"I know, I know," Lena cut them off before they could say anything else. "But what you need to realize is that as similar as we all are, there are still some very big differences between the dog and human worlds. There are some things that are still lost in translation, some things that do not cross boundaries even though you guys know how to speak now…" and that was when Lena, very awkwardly, gave a modified and human version of "The Talk" to her own dogs. In essence, she was trying to explain recreational sex to them, clarifying that while dogs and humans would do the same actions, there would be different intentions behind it.

"You dogs only do this thing in order to have pups," Lena began.

"Well yeah, but isn't that the point?" Farley asked. "Don't humans just do it to reproduce as well?"

"Not always," Lena admitted. "Some humans only do it for fun because they find the activity pleasurable. That's what Kara and I were doing. You're right that we cannot have pups of our own since we are both females, but we were never trying to have pups at all. We were just doing the breeding actions because it's what married humans do to bond. Maybe if one of us had been male, we might've had pups by now, but as females, we don't. And even though there are plenty of other ways we could still have pups, that's not something that's on either of our radars yet…"

Lena finished by giving Kara a look and since she did finish on a more serious note, Kara did finally obliged to look Lena in the eyes, nodding right back at her with a tiny smile of agreement. This was still the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done, but Lena had put it eloquently enough that it didn't seem so gross or weird anymore. Sure, explaining the concept of recreational sex was not something that she thought that she would ever be doing with her dogs, but life could be really weird for a Super and a Luthor. But again, Lena had done it so eloquently that it no longer felt quite so weird as before.

"Ohhhh!" both Farley and Oisin looked illuminated by the end of it. Although the idea of breeding for fun, and not for pups, was still foreign to them, they were quick to understand once it had properly been explained to them. They already knew that the human world of love and mating was vastly different from the way it went in the world of dogs, so to hear that humans would breed as a way to bond and not necessarily procreate wasn't that weird to them. Well. It _was_ weird, but compared to all the ins and outs of a wedding, the concept of breeding for fun was a lot easier to mentally digest.

They both nodded their heads in understanding as the mystery of why no little Luthor-Danvers pups had ever been born was finally solved for them. Lena and Kara had been breeding, yes, but not with the intent of having pups. It was something that neither Farley nor Oisin ever thought that they would do (the fact that they were both already fixed aside), but weddings weren't something they would do either, and yet the humans still did it. So to them, this was just another weird tic of a human's life.

"But then, how do you _do_ it if you aren't trying for pups?" Oisin asked, and the educational part of The Talk quickly became awkward once again. It was clear that he still only asking out of a genuine and innocent curiosity, but now he was getting back into the dirty details that neither Lena nor Kara felt comfortable discussing.

"And hey, wait a minute! Sometimes Oisin and I notice funny smells coming from your beds too! Is that normal?" Farley chipped in.

"And does one of you always top and one of you always bottom? Who's who? Or does it not matter since you guys aren't trying for pups?" Oisin asked next. "Do you guys ever switch it up?"

"And why do you guys always only ever do it in your beds? Sometimes we've seen dogs at the park trying to breed, so have you guys ever considered doing it somewhere else? Or at some time other than really late at night? How are you two not tired that late at night?"

"Well, maybe humans go into heat best at night!" Oisin suggested.

"But Kara and Lena just said that they weren't trying for pups, so they wouldn't only breed while one or both of them was in heat!" Farley replied.

"Ah true. How often do you guys breed? And yeah, what does happen if both of you go into heat at the same time? Or does that not happen?" Oisin looked intrigued by this new side to how Kara and Lena did their thing.

"And how does it even work since you guys are both females?" Farley asked at last. "Unless one of you guys really does have a-"

"Well if one of them did, then pups would've happened by now!" Oisin pointed out.

"Unless humans have a way of breeding without having pups. You know dogs can't control if it happens, but maybe humans can?" Farley said.

"Oh Rao, here we go again!" Kara despaired softly and Lena had suddenly turned a bright red once more. So maybe the dogs now understood the concept of recreational sex, but they still needed a few lessons in proper human etiquette, especially as it pertained to conversation. But that was a story for another day. Right now, Lena was trying not to die from the embarrassment of having her two dogs begging to know every detail about her sex life with Kara. Of course, the questions were all being asked innocently, but that didn't make them any easier to stomach.

"Or we could always just limit their Speech Collar time," Lena whispered to Kara as the two dogs continued to, rather loudly, speculate.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kara groaned to herself. Even Kara hadn't been this shamefully inadequate when she first arrived on Earth. Sure, she hadn't had all of Earth's mannerisms, tics and etiquettes down either, but even she had never made a blunder quite as vicious as talking about sex in public, the way the two dogs were doing right now. The collars weren't quite so fun anymore. But the two didn't have the hearts to ruin Farley and Oisin's chat just yet, so they grinned and bore it for a little while more while their two dogs continued to talk and talk and talk the rest of the afternoon away. Boy, life sure did get interesting when you were part of the Super-Luthor pack!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here you go, Blackpaw29, your "Farley and Oisin are unintenionally inappropriate fic"! I really did have fun writing this and I hope it turned out the way you expected! Thx for all your reviews! You're awesome!


	15. New Littermate

"Wait a minute! What's that?" Oisin demanded suddenly.

"What's what?" Farley asked, raising her head. Her whippet companion had stood up suddenly and walked over to Lena, pressing his face against her stomach. Farley tilted her head before getting up to follow after him.

" _I can't really explain it,"_ he said, head pressed to Lena's stomach. _"But there's something…_ something _about Lena."_

" _Something something?"_ Farley asked in slight amusement, head still tilted.

" _I'm serious!"_ Oisin whined at her and Farley knew at once that he was, as he had said, being serious. He was not joking this time. There was something funny about Lena right now, something different, and even if neither of them quite understood it, something big was happening…

Well, in time, Farley and Oisin would come to learn that Lena was pregnant.

" _OMR! OMR!"_ Farley yapped when she finally heard Kara break the news.

" _What? But I thought that wasn't possible?"_ Oisin shook his head in amazement and disbelief.

" _Well then again, this is Lena we're talking about here,"_ Farley said, shaking her head in amusement while her legs continued to tremble from excitement. If there was anyone out there who could figure out a way to impregnant a female human with the child of a female Kryptonian, it was Lena. (And although the dogs didn't know it, Lena was chosen to carry the child just because she wasn't sure if/how a Kryptonian would carry a pregnancy on Earth under a yellow sun. Because human pregnancies were a lot better studied, Lena opted to be the one to carry the child).

" _Fair enough,"_ Oisin agreed, legs also shaking as he looked up at his pregnant owner. Because she was still early on in the pregnancy, one could not tell by looks alone that Lena was carrying a child, but it all clicked in Oisin's head immediately. That had been that odd little… _something_ that he had sensed earlier, even if he hadn't been able to put his paw on it then.

" _Oooh! That means we're getting a littermate!"_ Farley whined excitedly, still jumping up and down for joy. Oisin, meanwhile, gave a nervous smile. Although he was honored and delighted to think that was about to have a littermate, it would be a lie to say he wasn't a little scared. But Farley seemed nothing but excited and ready. Oisin could only hope that some of her confidence would eventually rub off on him…

Roughly nine months later, Alura "Lori" Luthor-Danvers took her very first breath and her eyes opened to see two beautiful women smiling down at her, tears in their eyes. One was a young blond with bright blue eyes. She was muttering in Kryptonian, speaking about how many wonders the little girl would come to know and love as she grew up. The other woman had dark hair and hazel eyes and she was too overcome to do anything but weep softly and brush the little brown tuft of hair on the baby's soft head.

"I can't believe you did it!" Kara whimpered into Lena's hair as she gently held one of Lena's arms.

"No, _we_ did it, Kara," Lena murmured back, finally taking her eyes off their child to look into Kara's. The two shared a short but loving kiss as the world got to welcome in its newest and youngest member of the Superfriends. That child was going to have so many loving aunts and uncles…

 _"OMR! OMR!"_ Farley yapped when the baby finally came home.

"Woah, there, Farl, calm down!" Kara held out a hand to hush Farley.

" _But Moooooommm! I wanna see our new littermate!"_ Farley whined, though she did sit down at last (albeit quite reluctantly).

" _I thought you'd never shut up!"_ Oisin teased her, but it wasn't like he was doing much better. Even though he hadn't barked, or even whined, he had been pacing the entire day and Farley got tired just watching him. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, tail and ears twitching impatiently for the time when their owners would return home with their new littermate.

Kara carefully carried Lena over to the couch before setting her down gently. Lori was still asleep in Lena's arms.

"What a cute, sweet little bean!" she murmured, sounding so in love with the infant already. Although Lena had since come to learn that she was indeed loveable and worthy of love, getting to see this new child that was her own lying so sweetly and trustingly in her arms was just so astounding that she felt beyond humbled and couldn't help but ask again if she was really worthy of such a beautiful blessing.

"Just like you, my Lena Bean," Kara replied, sitting beside Lena to wrap Lena and the baby both up in her arms.

The dogs approached reverently and quietly. Even though it was clear that Farley wanted to howl to the entire world that she now had a new littermate, she managed to restrain herself and the only visible sign of her excitement was her shaking legs. She even managed to still her tail, and impressive feat for someone so hyper and energetic. She lowered her ears and approached Kara in a docile and submissive posture. Kara knew exactly what Farley was trying to convey and gently tapped Lena on the arm. Lena smiled, nodded, then leaned forward ever so slightly to let Farley have her first sniff of her new littermate.

" _She's so soft and small and tiny and fragile and cute and sweet and squishy and-"_ Farley whined a little in her excitement but she managed to restrain herself once again, only gently sniffing at little Lori's sweet, sleeping face. Then once Farley's turn was done, she respectfully backed up and gestured for Oisin to step forward. His ears cocked forward nervously, but a soft, gentle, inviting look from Lena gave him courage.

"C'mon, Ushy, she won't bite," Lena joked sweetly.

" _Ok, mum,"_ Oisin wagged his tail nervously before stepping closer and resting his head on Lena's knees. He peered at the tiny, sleeping child in Lena's arms and felt a rush of warm, affection and amusement for it. It was just so small and helpless, tiny and tender. And it looked kind of silly, all squishy-like and whatnot. She looked so peculiar and yet so adorable as well.

"Isn't she absolutely beautiful," Kara asked Oisin in a hushed voice and he had to admit, she most certainly was.

" _She looks so funny and yet, she's cute, and pretty, and sweet. She has a nice face, and hair and eyes,"_ he decided, stepping away again.

" _You kidding, Ushy? She's got a nice everything!"_ Farley replied, eagerly going back for a second sniff of her new littermate.

"Ha! I think Farley's really ready to be an older sister!" Lena laughed as Farley approached her for a second time.

" _Let me see the pup, let me see the pup!"_ Farley demanded.

"I couldn't agree more!" Kara laughed as she picked Farley up and set her on her lap so that she could get a better look at Lori.

"Yeah, this kiddo is going to have it so good here," Lena smiled softly, caressing the baby's warm, chubby face with a finger. "She's got so many loving aunts and uncles, and our dogs will love her too…"

"I mean, they already do!" Kara laughed as Oisin also stepped forward again, less nervous than before, curiosity overriding his worry.

"She'll have so many people looking out for her," Lena continued, nodding her head happily. Kara paused to give her wife a gentle look, caressing her cheek tenderly. She knew what Lena was really worried about: this child walking in her footsteps. But she was trying so hard to convince herself that things would be better now. Like she, herself, had just said, this child would grow in a world of love. It was more than Lena ever had. And even though that was a tragic thing to think, it was a hopeful thing as well. This child would grow in a world of love. What a wonderful thing that was to say, and how lucky Lena felt to be able to see it unfold!

"She'll have the best parents in the multiverse," Kara agreed with a smile, kissing Lena's cheek.

"I know," Lena replied with a smile, then she turned her head to kiss Kara back. "After all, I have the best _wife_ in the multiverse!"

"What? No! I do!" Kara pretended to argue and the two playfully went back and forth for a bit longer while Lori continued to sleep in Lena's arms. Farley was still sitting mostly on Kara's lap, but already her head had extended out towards Lori's own head in a very protective manner. Likewise, Oisin was sitting in front of Lena with a protective look on his face as he contemplated his new littermate.

" _I promise I'll do my best to always protect you, pup,"_ he told the infant. _"I'll play with you every day and teach you the ways of the world, both as dog and human and as Super and Luthor! You'll love it! I promise! It's exactly what your moms would want, after all!"_

" _You're going to have such a fun life here!"_ Farley agreed, tilting her head as she regarded the baby fondly. _"Every day will be even more epic than the last and you'll have so many other wonderful pack members to look up to and play with! We'll go on so many adventures together!"_

" _And we'll all do our best to teach you how to live right,"_ Oisin finished. _"Welcome home, new littermate."_

" _Yes,"_ Farley agreed. _"Welcome home, new littermate."_

And from that day onward, the Luthor-Danvers pack gained another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here you go, AaronScarlet! Hope you liked it! (And thx so much for all your votes and reviews on all my other stuff! I really appreciate it!)
> 
> To everyone else, man it's been a while since I've worked on this fic! It was nice getting to come back to it after so long!
> 
> And yes, I sort of retconned the Talker Collars. I kind of like Oisin and Farley being more dog-like and the collars kind of get in the way of that, but if anyone wants to see more of the collars in the future, of course I will bring them back. Canonically, they still exist, they just aren't used very often (for plot-convenience reasons because, again, I kind of like Oisin and Farley being more dog-like). 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this impromptu update!


End file.
